Forbidden Truth
by Nature9000
Summary: Spencer takes care of Carly as his duty as her older brother while his father is away at the military, but he struggles from day to day hiding a truth that nobody wants to let out. In his heart, he wishes for that truth, but it is a forbidden one.
1. Father's Day

Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: So I've been away a while. A lot of things have happened recently, some pretty bad stuff…I'm back to writing while trying to get back into school. I hope you enjoy this story. It's Seddie, though the main focus is on Spencer. I think you'll all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Father's Day)

"Happy father's day, Dad!" Carly cheered as she spoke into the phone. Steven Shay was thrilled to hear from her while on his mission. Spencer sat at the table, tapping his fingers slowly on the wood surface. He glanced to the side and looked back to Carly, he would rather talk to his father, considering Carly had been talking to him for quite some time now.

"Any chance I get to talk with my dad?" Spencer asked grumpily. Sam, who had been sitting on the couch, looked over at Spencer with a raised eyebrow. She thought it was strange that he was acting so out of it, he'd been depressed all week long. Usually he was upbeat and enthusiastic. Then again, she could never remember him being exciteful around this time of year. Carly rolled her eyes and glared at Spencer.

"Not yet, Spencer…I still haven't told Dad about the shirts!" Spencer stared back at Carly. He was reminded that she didn't always seem to respect his authority. In fact, there were times she acted better than he was.

"I don't get any respect." Spencer slowly stood up and crossed his arms, Carly saw him glaring back at her and chuckled nervously. She knew when he was pissed at her by that look, but she couldn't figure out why he would be upset with her. "I…" He slowly closed his hands and sighed, there really wasn't any reason to be upset with her. She was just being a typical teen. "Nevermind…" With that, he left the apartment, not really wanting to be around Carly today. He heard Sam scoff just before leaving.

"I wonder what's eating him." Spencer closed the door and continued on down the hall. What was eating him, nobody really would know. At least, he never wanted anyone to know. Not for the longest time. Though in the last few years, he was feeling the ache of that decision. He was thirty years old now, just fourteen years older than Carly, who literally was always the 'perfect child' in everyone's eyes. Was he jealous of her? She always got to talk to Steven for so long, especially around father's day, the day was all about _him_. She always got everything. He wasn't jealous of her, in fact, he was very proud of her. There was always a look of pride in his eyes whenever she accomplished something, or if she got straight A's, or if she learned a valuable lesson. He literally raised her for nearly sixteen years. Did he ever get any thanks? No, not even an ounce of appreciation.

"Why don't I get anything? Is it because I'm just a damn _artist_, that I'm just her brother and not capable of raising her? Is it because her mom's off doing her own thing?" Carly never knew her mother. Even when she met her mom, she couldn't know it. Spencer remembered that day, it brought tears to the girl's eyes. It wasn't her fault, her parents wouldn't let her keep or know Carly. That's why she went to the father. After that, Carly's parents never really talked again, except one time when Carly had her over to visit without knowing who she was.

"Hey Spence, what's going on?" Spencer spotted his friend, Socko, coming off the elevator and waved at him. "Did I catch you as you were leaving or something?"

"Yeah…I was actually fixing to go to the bar." Socko blinked and stared at Spencer, confused. Spencer lifted his hands and did an air quote as he spoke. "Carly's in there talking to that 'dad' of hers…I haven't even been able to tell him anything yet…" The men stepped in the elevator and Socko patted him on the shoulder, sighing with pity.

"I feel for you man. I wish there were something I could tell you…I really do."

"You know she's sixteen now, right?" Socko nodded as Spencer leaned back against the elevator wall and smiled. "You weren't there at her party back in January, she was having the time of her life. Dad sent her a present, of course it wasn't much better than mine…" Spencer frowned and crossed his arms, remembering how she went on and on about how dads always seemed to give the best presents to their children. "Now she's in there going on about how she's got the 'greatest father in the world'." Socko winced as the elevator doors closed. He pressed the button for the lobby and leaned against the side wall.

"Ouch, that sucks. Shown up by your old man…remember though, jealousy is a bad thing to mix with." Spencer sighed as the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened. The two walked out and Spencer continued on with his venting.

"Yeah, to be jealous of your own dad…Then again, why should he get all the attention? He's not even her real father, for crying out loud!" They continued walking through the lobby, blissfully unaware that they'd passed Freddie, who had just heard Spencer's outburst. Freddie froze before getting on the elevator and glanced over at Spencer, stunned by what he had just heard. Surely, Spencer wasn't talking about Carly. "Every year, Socko, it's the same damn thing. She calls him up, wishes him a happy father's day, spends practically all damn day with the guy on the phone, and completely ignores me."

"Well, that's the way it goes." Freddie turned around and hurried over to Spencer before he left the building, he had to know what Spencer was going on about.

"Hey Spencer!" Freddie called out. Spencer froze and moved his eyes back, shocked that Freddie was there and hoping he didn't hear anything. If so, he may have just blown a big secret out the door. "Are you talking about Carly? Is Mr. Shay not her dad?" Spencer's jaw grew firm and his eyes darted to the street, he contemplated making a run for it.

"What's it to you, camera boy? You thinking about dating her since her father might not be her real one?"

"Uh…no…" He turned toward Freddie and grinned darkly at him, causing the boy to wince.

"Well I got news for you, Benson."

"Spencer…" Socko issued a warning tone, knowing his friend's blood was already boiling. Freddie took a slight step back as Spencer moved ominously towards him.

"_I_ still don't approve of you, so no dating her!"

"Spencer, hold on!" Freddie begged as he lifted his hands up somewhat to defend himself.

"I'm like a ninja, don't try and cross me!"

"Spencer, I'm dating _Sam_ now, remember? She's the girl I like…" Spencer blinked, realizing that he had forgotten about Freddie asking Sam on a date while filming iCarly. He had Gibby come on screen, make a fool of himself for Sam and making her embarrassed to think he was asking her out, and then Freddie stepped up to ask her out himself. Both tricking Sam, and impressing her enough to get her to date him. "I love Sam. Okay? I don't want Carly."

"Sorry bro…" Spencer breathed out and turned around, embarrassed by the display. Freddie lowered his arms as Spencer continued walking.

"So. Who is Carly's real dad, then?" Spencer froze briskly and closed his eyes, that was not something that Freddie needed to know. Socko groaned miserably and looked away in time to see a taxi pulling up a few feet away. He watched as a girl wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans stepped out of the car, her long brown hair fluffed down past her shoulders. It was the girl known by everyone as Sasha Striker. She looked over and smiled when she saw Spencer, then frowned when she saw the pained look on his face.

"Not again," Sasha whispered to herself. This was just what she was coming over for. She still considered this Spencer's day. He was always there for her on the days of the year hardest for her, and she tried to be here for him on his days. She did still love him, after all.

"Spencer, are you going to answer me or just stand there?" Spencer slowly turned to Freddie as Sasha raised her eyebrow, what was the kid pestering Spencer about now? "Who's Carly's real dad?" Her eyes grew wide and her arm fell to her side, causing the purse strap on her shoulder to slide down her arm and cling to her wrist. Someone knew what had happened? That couldn't be.

"I-I don't know," Spencer responded painfully. He clenched his hand up and his eyes shook with emotion. "She was adopted into the family. Nobody knows her birth parents…I've been taking care of her ever since dad's been in the military." Hell, he even had to give up law school for her. Though if he could go back in now, times would be easier for him to. Socko and Sasha both looked at Spencer sadly, why would he go on with that story? "She doesn't even know she's adopted…don't tell her…I'd hate for her to know, especially right now. Right now, as she goes on praising dad as the greatest father that ever lived." He smiled a fake smile, true he was happy for Carly, but it also pained him to have to sit there as she praised the man she thought was her true dad. Freddie nodded understandingly and gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear such a thing…do you think you'd ever try and find her real parents?" Spencer looked dangerously at Freddie, his jaw clenching and his eyes locking onto him. Such a thing could never happen. He wasn't sure why, but people seemed to think it would be best to just let the truth go away. No matter how painful it was to everyone involved.

"No. That can never happen." It was then that Freddie noticed Sasha standing next to the taxi, tears were in her eyes. No one could know, but her heart was breaking more than ever. Socko felt his friends' pain, and wished to the powers above that he could do something, but in all the years that had gone, there wasn't a thing he could do. "Everyone in my family are pretty much the biggest pricks on the planet, Freddie. That's all you need to know." Freddie twisted his head back to Spencer and frowned, he never saw Spencer looking so sad in his life. "Selfish, assholes who can't ever get their prickish little heads out of their own asses…" Freddie wished he could know what would make Spencer less angry and why he was so angry at his family, but there was nothing. He sighed as he lifted his hand from his pocket and patted Spencer on the back.

"I'm sorry man. I really am."

"Yeah…go tell Carly I said hello, by the way."

"I'll do that." Spencer watched as Freddie hurried back to the elevator. He sighed heavily and turned around, then noticing Sasha. His eyes grew wide and a smile crept onto his face, he was pleasantly surprised to see her. Sasha glanced at him, pain in her heart and her body, and tried to form a smile.

"Why did you lie to him like that, Spencer?" Sasha asked quietly as she moved slowly toward him. "You could have told the truth. By now…shouldn't the truth be told?"

"I don't know if anyone's ready for the truth, Sash…"

"Your daughter, maybe?" Socko asked with a frustrated growl. He crossed his arms as his friends both looked back to him, pain clearly present in their eyes. "We've been through this several times over the years…When are you going to let your parents stop ruling you? Both of you!"

* * *

It's a bit of a change from my usual stories, I think. I need to start fresh. I don't need to tell you what's been going on the last year and a half, but as far as my stories go, I need a fresh start. This started as a oneshot, but I realized the idea was too great to be just a oneshot, so I'm making a story out of this. I hope you'll enjoy it. Please, read and review! Whether you review because of the story or just for the sake of reviewing, I don't mind...god knows I need my fans right now...


	2. The Past: Experimenting

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter takes place in the past

* * *

Chapter 2 (The Past: Experiment)

"Hey Socko!" Thirteen year old Spencer Shay ran through the halls of their school, nearly knocking Ms. Briggs on the ground.

"Spencer Shay! Stop running this instant or you've got detention!" Briggs shouted out at the cocky youth. Spencer just laughed and continued on until he reached his friend.

"Sorry old bag!" He usually skipped her detentions if she issued them, and she never did anything about it. So he wasn't really worried at all. He could feel her hot air from a mile away, but he didn't care so much. Socko, called that because he always wore his socks in odd ways, stood at his locker and slowly shook his head.

"You know, you're just itching for a record, aren't you?" Socko asked as he shut his locker and crossed his arms over. He never really cared much for how his friend constantly got himself into trouble. "Why do I hang out with you again?"

"Because I'm the most awesome, cool guy in the school!" Socko chuckled and leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Yeah, right…I wonder what your girlfriend would say to _that_." Spencer grinned brightly as a girl in a purple tank top and knee length pants walked around the corner. Her hair bounced on her shoulders with each step, she was gorgeous. Spencer couldn't take her eyes off of her. Socko glanced over and half smiled. "Hey Sasha."

"Hey boys, what's going on?" Sasha made a bubble out of the gum she was chewing and popped it. She looked down at Socko's feet and lifted his pant leg with the toe of her shoes. "Green socks today?" Socko looked down and then lifted his pant legs up.

"Actually one green sock and one red one." He looked back at Sasha, thinking she was disapproving, he quickly defended his style. "Hey, one day this will be in fashion, just you see! I bet I can make them almost neon like." Sasha chuckled and wrapped her arm around Spencer's shoulders.

"I bet…You must love making your own socks." Sasha looked over to see Ms. Briggs walking by. "Hey bagpipe woman, you got toilet paper on your shoe!" Ms. Briggs stopped and looked back at her shoe to see a line of toilet paper stuck to her shoe by a piece of chewed gum. She shrieked and quickly walked away. Sasha smirked as Socko merely rolled his eyes. Of course, Sasha was just like Spencer in so many ways.

"You two realize how perfect you must be for each other." The couple grinned and pressed their heads together. Socko sighed and shook his head at the two. "Young love…So what were you yelling for me for?" Sasha blinked and looked over at Spencer, she groaned in disgust when she realized why her boyfriend must be so happy and excited to tell his best friend something.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"You don't want me to?" Spencer asked, almost distraught. Sasha grabbed the strap of her backpack and sighed.

"Fine. If you want…but_ only_ him, no one else. Got that?"

"Okay…are you going to tell any of your friends?" Sasha thought for a minute as she popped her gum once more. She really didn't think her friends would care, plus it really wasn't their place to know what she and her boyfriend were going to do. She just wasn't close to anyone like Spencer and Socko were. As a matter of fact, Socko was probably her closest friend as well, which was why she didn't really care if he knew anything about them.

"Well, if Socko's my friend too, does that count?" Spencer smiled and nodded his head. Sasha glanced at the clock and swallowed, the hour hand was at the three. Just three more hours left, she was practically sweating. "I'm going to head to study hall. Have fun boys." She turned to Spencer and smiled softly as she kissed his cheek. "I can't wait…"

"Neither can I…" Spencer's cheeks grew red as he watched Sasha walk off. Socko raised his eyebrow and patted his book against his leg, he was curious as to what Spencer and Sasha were planning. He glanced toward where Sasha had been, then back to Spencer.

"Okay, talk to me man," Socko stated as he placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "What has you and Sasha all hot and bothered?" Spencer turned to his friend and bounced. He was actually very nervous, but at the same time, excited because he was going to be trying something new.

"Well Sasha's older brother was talking about how when you turn thirteen, you are supposed to turn from a kid to a man, or woman in her case." Socko raised his eyebrow, curious to see where this was going. He hoped it wasn't what he was afraid of hearing. "But there's this initiation thing that you're supposed to do to transition…and we're going to do it."

"And what 'transition' are you talking about?"

"It's all experimenting, anyway. Anyway, he showed us how people do the transition too."

"Really?" The two began walking towards class, continuing on with their conversation. "How did he show you?"

"Through the television. We're going to try that tonight. Actually in three hours, we're going to do it at my place since Dad's going to be gone all day." Socko looked at the classroom door and sighed.

"You're not talking about 'sex' are you, Spencer?"

"Her brother says everyone does it…" Socko stopped at the door and felt a churning in his stomach, he really didn't have a good feeling about that at all. He wanted to advise Spencer not to do it, but since he knew his friend didn't always listen to him, it would probably be in vain. At the same time, he felt like he would regret not advising Spencer against the act. So he worked his words up.

"Spencer, I have to be honest with you…" Spencer saw the serious face his friend was making, so he knew to listen well. Although, he figured it would pretty much be some long lecture about something he didn't really want to hear about. Just as his friend was starting to talk, the door opened and Mr. Howard stepped out of the door.

"You two are late!" Mr. Howard shouted as he placed his hands on the boys' shoulders. Socko groaned as the teacher pulled the two into the room, he felt a despairing feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he'd just lost some important opportunity. Perhaps nothing would come of it, who really knew.

Three hours later, Spencer was waiting in his living room, very nervous. He'd rushed out of school when it was over, so he never got a chance to hear what his friend wanted to say. He wasn't sure if he should have been worried about that or not, but he had bigger things on his mind. One scary thing was the feeling inside of him, like his stomach was all knotted up. He stared at the front door impatiently, counting the seconds down until he became, as Zach said, a man.

It was five after six when Sasha knocked on the door. He quickly bolted out of his seat, nearly knocking the wooden table chair over, and shot toward the door. When he opened it, he couldn't believe how remarkably beautiful Sasha looked. She was wearing a purple dress that flowed out in between her hips and her knees. Her fingers were playing with the spaghetti strap on her left shoulder and her hair was pulled back in a beautiful ponytail.

"Hey Sasha, you look great!" Sasha blushed as she took a timid step inside. Spencer didn't really change from what he was wearing, then again, he didn't think he needed to change out of his leather jacket.

"Spencer, hi, I just…thought I should dress up, you know? You don't think it's too much, do you?" She looked down at her dress and then up at Spencer, hoping he wouldn't disapprove of what she was wearing.

"I think it's just fine." She smiled as Spencer closed the door, he liked what she wore. It felt good to be appreciated like that. Spencer took her hand and tangled his fingers with hers, it was a soothing gesture and comforted them both. "Are you scared?"

"No." She was frightened, she'd never done this before, but she didn't want to admit that. She was afraid Spencer would look down on her if she admitted something like that. Spencer slowly nodded his head and swallowed. She wasn't afraid, that meant he had to keep his cool at all costs, no sweating allowed, no fear allowed. "This is a new experience, right? So let's do this together."

"Right." The two walked to the bedroom and shut the door, it smelled fresh, as it had been cleaned recently. Sasha walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, gripping the sheet with her fingers.

"So…are you ready?" Spencer stood in front of her and slowly nodded his head. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, trying to relax her body and calm her nerves. "I want to do this…with you…"

"Yeah, I feel the same way."

"So…" She opened her eyes and met Spencer's strong gaze. She could brave this, as long as he was right there. There was nothing to be afraid of. "…Lean in."

"Okay." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. She moaned very lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, falling backwards on the bed. His hands landed at her sides as he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and lifted his head up an inch. "So…I guess we start undressing each other?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so…" She took a shattering breath as she felt Spencer's hands on her skin under her dress, he was about to undress her. She was going to become a woman, like her brother said. "My mom isn't letting me by bras yet…she says I'm not ready for that…"

"Okay…" Spencer placed his hand on her chest and blushed furiously, he'd never felt something like that before. Sasha blushed as he quickly pulled his hand back.

"That felt…good…could you do that again?" Spencer nodded and moved in to kiss her. They couldn't turn back now, it was far too late to do something like that.

It wasn't an hour later that they were both naked under the sheet, they had finished with what they were doing. Both of them were breathing heavily, they felt different, but were confused as to what they were feeling. Sasha felt both good but gross at the same time. Spencer felt almost nauseous, but at the same time, intrigued and at peace.

"Son?" A voice called out. Spencer gasped and Sasha's eyes grew wide, it was his father. They hadn't expected him to be home until late, they thought it would be safe.

"Crap, it's dad!" Spencer called out as he quickly jumped out of the bed. Sasha held the bed-sheet to her chest and whimpered, afraid of what would happen if Steven walked in right now. "Quick, hide!"

"Where?" Sasha leapt from the bed and looked around the room. There was a closet, she could hide in there. She darted into the closet as Spencer quickly put his clothing back on. Just as he put his shirt on, Steven walked in the room.

"Hey dad, welcome home…I thought you weren't going to be home till later?"

"They let me off early." Stephen looked around the room with a raised eyebrow, something was off. His eyes trailed the bed and then the floor, that's when he saw Sasha's purple dress halfway under the bed. He blinked and then looked back to his son, it couldn't be.

"What's up, dad?"

"Son…" His voice became heavy and warning, Spencer knew he was in trouble. Stephen looked around the room, noting the closed window, the messed up bed-sheets, and the clothing on the floor. If Sasha was here, there was nowhere she could have gone. His eyes hit the closet door and Spencer felt a pulse of fear run through his body.

"Um, Dad…" Stephen walked toward the closet and placed his hand on the doorknob. Spencer started to sweat more as his father turned the knob. "Dad! How was work?"

"Not now, son." Spencer's teeth started hitting each other as he shook, watching his father slowly open the door. He couldn't watch, he couldn't stand it. Stephen stared with a frown as he opened the door fully and revealed Sasha hiding among the clothes. Spencer knew he was in for it now, he would be a dead man, there was no way his father would ever let him live this down. "You can come out Sasha, but wait right there for a minute. I'll be back, don't move an inch…"

"Y-Yes sir," Sasha replied fearfully. They watched quietly as Stephen left the room and did not budge for a full minute until the man returned with a towel. He wrapped it around Sasha and sighed as he turned toward his son, whom he was greatly disappointed in.

"We have to talk. Now."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Next is going to be the past as well. Do drop a review if you will ^_^.


	3. The Past: Pregnant?

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter takes place in the past

A/N: By the way, I'm hating how I need to have new names for the parents, as Mrs. Puckett and all aren't OC parents now…just a random thought.

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Past: Pregnant?)

"My dad was _pissed_," Spencer said as he and Socko rode their bikes to the theatre. Steven had actually called up Sasha's parents and they came over to the house, it was a nightmare. All the two kids could do was sit there while the parents shouted at them. Though despite how upset Steven was, he was the calmest of all of them. Socko hummed to himself as they took a corner, he had a feeling something bad would happen.

"Man, if you hadn't gone off so quickly, I would have told you not to do it!" Spencer's face grew red as he stared down at his bike wheel. He was now grounded from seeing Sasha for at least a month, and it sucked. "Hey Spence!" He lifted his head and looked back at his friend. "Get back here so I can hit you upside the head, dummy!" Spencer laughed and pedaled his bike faster.

"You won't get me!" Socko sped up his pedaling, laughing with Spencer as he chased him down the road. "I'm too fast for you, like a ninja! So come get me sock-man!"

"You can't handle the sock!" Spencer laughed at the statement and turned the corner, not thinking he probably should slow down relatively soon. Socko looked ahead of Spencer and saw the theatre. "Spencer! Slow down, you'll hit the curb!"

"What?" It was too late, the tire hit the curb, sending Spencer flying over the pavement and landing in the grass. Socko quickly brought his bike to a stop and ran over to his friend.

"Spence, are you all right?"

"Ow." Spencer's voice was muffled and his body aching, but he didn't think there was anything serious. He lifted his head and moved his mouth, there was grass inside. His eyes grew wide and he quickly spat out the grass. "Gross!" Socko laughed and started to help his friend to his feet.

"You _need_ to be more careful."

"Sorry, my mind was on other things." Spencer rubbed his head and sighed as he glanced over to his fallen bike. That bicycle had seen so many accidents, he was surprised it was completely mangled and useless by now. The boys hooked their bikes up to a nearby bike rack and made their way to the theatre.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be here? I thought your old man grounded you."

"He did." Spencer grinned and handed the receptionist some money. "From Sasha."

"Oh." Socko rolled his eyes to the corner and back as Spencer told the receptionist which movie they were headed in to see. As the boys entered, they spotted a fellow classmate dancing in the corner of the lobby. They sighed as they found the shirtless wonder doing nothing out of the ordinary. "You can't help but to wonder if his kids will be doing that one day."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Just before they got to the room where the film was playing, Sasha's older brother Zach came up from behind them.

"Hey Spencer!" Zach stated as he fist bumped him in the arm. Spencer jumped and turned to see the tall boy smirking at him. Zach was sixteen years old, had blonde hair and a somewhat muscular build. "I heard what you and my little sister did last night…" Socko's eyes shifted over to his now nervous friend, this could end very badly. Spencer stuttered to find something to say, but to his surprise, Zach simply gave him a thumbs up. "Nice! You know man, she's itching to see you."

"You told us to do that, you said everyone was doing it."

"Yeah, but their parents aren't supposed to find out." Zach chuckled as he rubbed the top of Spencer's head and walked off. Socko sighed as he leaned up against the wall. "How could this get any worse?" Socko closed his eyes and shrugged. Sasha could always end up pregnant, though what were the chances of that? He was familiar with anatomy enough to know that Sasha's age was around the time women start having periods and ovulating, so who really could tell?

"She hasn't started bleeding every month out of the blue, has she?" Sure it was an inappropriate question to ask, but it would be good to know. He had been in several anatomy classes, so he also knew women usually started ovulating about fourteen to sixteen days after the start of these periods.

"I don't know, she said something new started happening to her like a long time ago." Socko pressed his lips together and slightly tilted his head to the right. "A couple weeks ago she was constantly going to the bathroom for something, that was unusual. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…let's watch our movie." Spencer nodded and followed his friend inside, they didn't want to miss anything.

About two months down the line, Sasha snuck into a small shop, she didn't want anyone to know where she was at. She had been very confused and afraid lately, her body had been acting very different. She looked at the counter and saw a lady standing at the register. She had short blonde hair and was wearing an almost nauseating dress. Her nametag said 'Pam' on it.

Sasha walked up to her, hoping maybe she could give some advice to her. Her eyes drifted toward an in home pregnancy test and her heart pulsed. The receptionist caught her gaze and clicked her tongue. "You're a bit young to be worrying about that sort of thing, aren't you?" Pam asked as she walked over to Sasha.

"Well…I was just wondering about pregnancy, that's all. Like how you know if you're pregnant…" Pam frowned at Sasha, she'd seen this several times. A woman would come into the store and look at a pregnancy test, just 'wondering' about it. The look in their eyes would be of concern and confusion, either that or happiness if they wanted to be pregnant. Sasha seemed so young to have that going through her life. She placed her hand on Sasha's shoulder and knelt down next to her.

"Sweetie…have you missed any periods lately or been feeling sick?" Sasha blinked and looked over at the woman. She had been feeling really off lately, more so than she'd ever felt in her life. As far as periods went, she didn't have one when she should have. She swallowed hard and nodded her head. Pam sighed and slowly stood up, picking the pregnancy test up and handing it to Sasha. "Take this, I won't charge you for it…"

"Um…" Sasha looked at the kit fearfully and closed her eyes, she didn't know what she was going to do if she _was_ pregnant. Her parents would kill her. Hell, they'd probably eat her for dinner if they thought she even suspected anything. She looked up at the woman and smiled nervously, the lady seemed nice enough, so maybe she'd help. "Do you think you could help me?" Pam raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over. "I'm kind of afraid to take this home…"

"Well…" Pam looked over at the doors and sighed, she had to close up anyway. She smiled slightly and walked over to the doors, locking them up so she didn't have to worry about robbers. "I'll give you some advice about that thing, my husband and I are trying for a child right now…"

"Thank you, ma'am." Pam nodded and placed her hand on Sasha's back, leading her to the bathroom.

"Now, you go in there and I'll be right outside, okay? If you need any help, just call out." Sasha nodded once more, tears in her eyes. What was she going to do if she was pregnant? She knew she should have listened to that gut feeling she had and not had sex, but it was still a nice feeling, especially with Spencer. "Remember to read all the instructions, okay."

"Yes ma'am." She heaved a heavy sigh and walked into the bathroom, there was no turning back. She knew if she was pregnant, she'd probably have to get a doctor's confirmation, but how could she hide it from her parents? They'd never let her keep the child, she was sure of that.

Pam placed her hand on her belly and sighed, she was reminded by how she wanted a child of her own. Her dreams of having a perfect family with her husband were great. A family with a dog and a big yard in a good neighborhood, that was what she desired. A few minutes later, Sasha left the restroom, the results weren't ready yet and she didn't want to do anything until they were ready. Pam looked at her and smiled kindly at her. "How are you?"

"Scared…maybe we could just talk until the results are ready?"

"Of course." Pam nodded her head and gestured her over to the register. "Would you like to see how this register works?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." She and Pam spent a lot of time running around the shop, she was learning many things from cleaning the floors and working the register to stocking and restocking the shelves. Sasha was really calming down to the point where she wasn't so stressed out about the pregnancy test, she had forgotten all about it. "And we've closed up." Sasha smiled and gave Pam a friendly hug.

"It was fun."

"Hey, maybe in a few years, I can hire you on." Sasha nodded and suddenly remembered her test, the results were sure to be ready now. A look of fear shot through her eyes, Pam caught it almost instantly. She sighed softly and placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "It's okay. Would you like me to read the results for you?"

"Y-Yes pl-ease…" She was frozen stiff, unsure of what to think. Pam picked up the testing kit and stared at it for a minute. Frowning, she looked up at Sasha and read the results, though she didn't need to. The girl already knew.

"You're pregnant." Sasha's eyes then rolled to the back of her head and she fainted on the spot, Pam had to run to catch her so she wouldn't hit her head on the floor. If only she had told him she didn't want to go through with that act.

* * *

I have a really good feeling about this story, I've written a few chapters already and it's really good. I hope you're enjoying this and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you will ^_^


	4. The Past: Sudden Shock

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter takes place in the past

* * *

Chapter 4 (The Past: Sudden Shock)

A few weeks later, in mid-afternoon, Spencer and Socko were making their way to the arcade where Sasha told them to meet her. She loved arcade games, that was no lie. She had one of the highest scores on every single game in the place. It was great competition for Spencer. Hell, the two met at the arcade. "What do you think she wants?" Socko asked while dusting his arm off. The wind had blown some leaves onto his shirt a moment ago.

"I don't know, she sounded pretty serious." She was somewhat frantic as well. The fact that she was at the arcade at the same time meant something was up, and Spencer knew it. When they entered the arcade, just about everyone was grouped around one area, it had to be Sasha.

"She's going all out again, isn't she?" The boys walked up to the group, listening to everyone cheer on and chant Sasha's name. They couldn't help but to wonder who's high score she was breaking this time. They actually wondered if there were any records she could break. If so, she probably would, that was if she hadn't already.

"Sasha's the best gamer in Seattle!" One girl mused. Another kid nearby cheered in agreement. Spencer and Socko just watched, knowing it was best to never disturb Sasha when she was playing a game. They had made that mistake once a long time ago, and she lost the game she was playing. After that, she kicked their asses.

"She's one hundred points away!" Some boy shouted. "She's like the goddess of the arcade!" Spencer looked over and sighed, it was a nerd boy with thick, geeky glasses. Socko saw that she was playing a pinball machine, which was one of her favorites. Though her ultimate favorite, which was also a favorite of Spencer's, was Pak Rat. "Sasha! Will you go out with me?" Spencer's eye twitched and Sasha's head bowed as the ball fell past the paddles and into the hole.

"Oh crap," Socko muttered. The geek had just pissed her off and caused her to lose the game. Sasha growled venomously and quickly spun around, grabbing the geek by his shirt.

"Bad time, buddy. I'm _very_ on edge right now! Also, already dating someone, thank you very much!" Her face was dangerously close to his and her eyes were glaring into him as though trying to kill him. "You just broke my focus and made me lose the game, idiot!" Spencer smiled with satisfaction, hoping to see her hit the geek. Socko merely sighed as he took a step forward, he didn't really feel violence was necessary.

"Sasha, you wanted us to meet you here?" Socko asked, raising his voice a bit above the crowd. Sasha blinked and looked over at the guys, smiling brightly. She was wondering when they'd show up. She quickly looked back at the geek and frowned.

"Get out of my sight." She released him and the kid quickly bolted out of the arcade, crying pathetically. She walked over to Spencer and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Hey Spencer." She turned slightly toward Socko and waved at him. "Hi Socko."

"So what did you want?" Spencer asked as he placed an elbow on Socko's shoulder and hand on the side of his face. Sasha blinked and lifted up her index finger. She didn't want to talk in front of all the kids at the arcade, it was too public of a place.

"Follow me around back." The boys nodded and the group walked behind the arcade. With nobody else around, it was a much better place to talk. Sasha looked at Spencer and smiled suggestively, she hadn't seen him in such a long time. She pushed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately, surprising both him and Socko. He wrapped his arms around Sasha's waist and deepened the kiss. Socko rolled his eyes and turned around, emitting an annoyed groan.

"You guys _do_ know that I'm still here, right?" The couple quickly opened their eyes and pulled apart, they had forgotten about his presence. They turned around to Socko and chuckled nervously, both looking at him apologetically. He turned around to them and crossed his arms over. "You know, you'd think to _not_ have me around when you two start getting deep into that…"

"We're sorry, Socko." Sasha sighed as she felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her, as well as an incredibly venomous stench. If she didn't get out of that alley soon, she was liable to throw up. "Let's make this quick. Spencer…" She closed her eyes and Spencer felt a wave of nervousness hit him. She seemed so serious, something bad was coming and he knew it. Slowly, she opened her eyes and placed her hand on her abdomen. "I don't know how to say this, but…" Her eyes shifted to the side, she was really afraid of how he would react. Would he leave her? Would he hate her? Would he still love her? It was all too soon, all too sudden. She gazed into his eyes and started to fall into her thoughts.

"Well? What is it?" Spencer asked with a swallow. She'd been staring for a minute now, what was she doing? Was she going to break up with him? What had he done wrong? Sure a lot had changed when they had sex, but he had hoped it wouldn't kill their relationship. "Are you feeling okay?"

"To be honest, no. I'm very scared…"

"Well you know I'm right here, do you want to hold my hand?" Sasha thought about it for a minute and nodded her head. He offered his hand and she gently placed hers in his. They tightened their fingers together and she moved toward him, placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head. "What is it?"

"Spencer, do you remember when we had sex?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know how to say this…" Socko's eyes widened, he knew what was coming and he was shocked. He couldn't believe it, he didn't even think the chances were that great. Spencer's brow furrowed as Sasha stepped back and kept her hands with his. She looked up into his eyes and pressed her lips together. She then took a deep breath, building her courage, and went with it. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Spencer's face flushed and Sasha released his hands, letting her arms fall to the sides. He felt like he had just been hit by a tidal wave. Sasha was pregnant, and obviously, it was his child. He felt sweat starting to form at his forehead, his hands were starting to shake. He was only thirteen, he'd be fourteen by the time the child was born, he was too young to be a father.

"Spencer? Please…say something…" Tears were in her eyes, his silence was scaring her even more. She felt like running away, she wanted to break down and cry. Socko was too stunned to say a thing, he didn't even know what to do. He always tried to find an answer to every problem, but this was one situation that had him completely baffled. He knew Sasha wasn't going to abort the child, she was so anti-abortion that it was a thought that would never cross her mind. "S-Spencer…."

Spencer knew a child was a big responsibility, and he didn't want to refuse it. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do, what he'd tell his father. His father. His dad would kill him for sure. Maybe not, though, but his grandfather was way worse. He closed his eyes and pulled Sasha into a tight, comforting embrace. That was the best response he could think of at the moment. Sasha blushed and closed her eyes, letting her tears streak down her cheeks. If only she hadn't listened to her older brother. Zach was protective of her though, she knew he wasn't worried that they'd actually had sex, but she was afraid of what he'd do if he found out she was pregnant. Both of them were unsure of exactly how their families would respond.

"I'm here," Spencer responded softly. Socko rubbed the back of his neck and frowned, this was a big step, but someone would have to raise the child.

"I can't get rid of the baby, I won't. I won't abort it, I won't give it up for adoption."

"Your family won't let you keep it…" Just then a thought occurred to Socko. If this was their child, then should they really let their parents dictate what happens to the baby?

"Guys, you wouldn't honestly let your families decide what happens to _your_ kid, would you?" Socko inquired. The two looked at him sadly, both their families came from high positions in the world. Their influence was great. There was no way to counter their families when they made a decision.

"We can try…"

"Oh come on! It's not their child, they aren't the ones pregnant." They knew they'd have to deal with that bridge when it was time. Right now, they were more concerned with _how_ to tell their families about the baby. Socko knew it would be hard for them, but here was hoping their parents all had hearts. Steven Shay, being in the air force, had high military influence, it didn't help that Steven's father was actually a very high ranking military General. Sasha's family were both in politics _and_ the military, so they too would be difficult to talk to. Socko sighed in despair and sat on a crate, placing his hand to his face. _"Let's hope their families know how to listen…"_ The next chapter, we'll see both families together as Sasha and Spencer attempt to tell them about the pregnancy. What could go wrong?


	5. The Past: A Mother's Rage

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter takes place in the past

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Past: A Mother's Rage)

Two months later, the couple was ready to tell their families about their upcoming baby. They managed to get everyone together, which they weren't sure if it was the best idea to have them all together or not, but there really was no other way to go about it. Spencer and Sasha stood in the living room of Sasha's home, figuring it was the best place to be. Sasha's parents and brother sat on the blue couch while Steven sat in the black recliner. Tyrone, Steven's father, was leaning against a wall, drinking a glass of water.

Sasha's father, Rick, was two ranks beneath General in the U.S Army while her mom, Michelle, was a senator. Spencer's dad would probably be a colonel in a few years while his grandfather was a high ranked general in the Air Force, ready to retire in a few years. This pregnancy most likely would end up having to go on in secret, or a scandal could easily break out. It wasn't as though the two asked for this to happen.

Socko stood behind his friends, ready to defend them if necessary. Sasha took a deep breath as Spencer held her hand. Each member of the family was staring at her as though they knew what she was going to say. She couldn't take it, and was very thankful to have Spencer next to her. She closed her eyes and started praying her family wouldn't slay her alive. They were a very controlling family, their high influence actually scared the crap out of her. Not only did they look pissed while sitting there, they were truly still upset with her for having had sex in the first place.

"Sis, why do you seem so shaky?" Zach piped out with a small smile on his face. Sasha opened her eyes and looked at him, he seemed to be the most relaxed member of the family. She had to think of something, she didn't know if she should just blurt out the news or lead into it gracefully. "You know we're all here for you, right?"

"Yeah, right," Sasha said with a shaky nod and a loud gulp. She took another deep breath and tightened her hand with Spencer's even more. "I-I know you all are still mad about what happened a few months ago…"

"Don't remind us," Michelle said as she crossed her arms and glared silently at her daughter. "I'm just glad word didn't get out, I would have had to smooth things out with a bunch of people out. Rick huffed and tilted his head to the side, unsure of what his daughter was getting at. "We still would rather not see that boy, so I'm wondering why you brought him back in my house."

"Because he is my boyfriend and I love him." Michelle scoffed and threw her hands up in the air.

"He made you have sex with him! You think he cares about you?" Spencer winced inwardly, he felt that one. Steven put his arm down on the armrest and looked over at Michelle while Tyrone lifted his eyes skyward. "I've been trying to get you to see this my way."

"Mom, we do care about each other, he's not like that!" She held onto Spencer's arm and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to let you-"

"If you continue to see him, I disown you. I'm not afraid to do that!"

"Mom!" Sasha gasped and swallowed, this was what she was afraid of, and she hadn't even told them about her pregnancy. Steven sighed and lifted his hands up.

"Ma-am please, let them speak. I'm sure it's nothing bad…also, please do not talk about my son that way, it is not how I raised him." Spencer smiled slightly, as did Sasha, it was good to see Steven caring in such a manner. Sasha glared at Zach, wondering why he hadn't said a word at all. Then again, he was just as afraid of his parents as anyone else was. He didn't want them knowing that he made their little girl have sex with someone.

"He's right Michelle, let her talk," Rick stated gruffly. Michelle sighed and placed her hands on her legs, giving up. Spencer tightened his grip on Sasha's hand, giving her some extra strength and courage. They'd make it, he was sure of it. "Besides, Spencer is a good boy, I've seen how he acts with her. I don't believe they really knew what they were doing."

"Of course she knew," Michelle huffed. Sasha met Zach's eyes and looked at him pleadingly, begging for him to say something. Anything at all would work. "I'm just glad she's not pregnant, is all!"

"I'm sorry," Zach mouthed. Sasha closed her eyes and felt the tears threatening already. It stung, her mother always stung her so badly.

"Mom, Dad, I'm willing to accept full responsibility…" Michelle rolled her eyes and stared at her daughter with coldness. That woman was the power of the household, anybody could see that.

"What? Are you now going to tell me you're pregnant?" Michelle spouted. Sasha whimpered slightly as the threatening tears now stung her cheeks. Michelle's mouth fell with realization, that was exactly what Sasha was going to tell her. The other adults in the family saw this too and stared in shock. Zach's eyes widened and he stared at Sasha apologetically. "Get…out," Michelle whispered.

"Mommy?" Sasha whimpered again and Spencer swallowed hard, knowing what was going on.

"Honey," Rick responded with warning. He was furious at the thought of Sasha being pregnant so young, but he knew he still needed to think. Michelle's fists clenched and her jaw locked. Tyrone glared angrily at Spencer as Steven simply frowned.

"You heard me…get out…" Michelle quickly stood up, rage in her eyes. There was no stopping her. Sasha gasped and took a fearful step back. "Get out of my house this instant you little slut!"

"Mommy, no!"

"Mom!" Zach cried out in shock as he and Rick both stood up and grabbed Michelle, seeing as how the woman was ready to charge her daughter.

"Get out of my house, you are not wanted around here!" Michelle shouted. Sasha's tears ran down her face and she quickly ran out of the room, screaming and pushing Socko to the ground. She ran outside and huddled up against the wall, putting her head to her knees and bawling her eyes out. In all the commotion, as now everyone was trying to stop Michelle and call out for her, the last thing she heard was Michelle's despairing cry. "My daughter's a whore! I failed as a mother, my daughter's a whore!"

"I'm not a whore mommy," Sasha bawled into her knees. "I'm scared, I didn't mean to get pregnant. Mommy!" She rocked back and forth, tears falling from her face and dripping down her chin. Every breath she took seemed to inhale salty tears. Why did her mom have to be so hateful? She wanted to die, she wanted to run away and never come back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped as she looked up and spotted Socko kneeling in front of her. "H-Hi Socko…sorry about knocking you over…" She wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs again.

"It's fine. Spencer would be out here, but he and Zach are talking…The adults are trying to talk about this too."

"Why is my mom so mean?"

"I don't know…but I'm guessing she's worried more about publicity." Socko felt really bad about everything and wished he could just make it all go away, but there wasn't a thing to be done right now.

"I'm not a whore…I'm not…" Sasha sniffed and buried her face again, emitting soft sobs. Socko rubbed Sasha's back and looked up to see Spencer walking outside with a black eye. Socko raised his eyebrow as Spencer knelt next to his girlfriend. She looked up and her eyes widened when she spotted Spencer's eye. "What happened?"

"A gift from your brother," Spencer said as he pointed to the black eye. Zach had gotten defensive and attacked Spencer for impregnating his baby sister. "Dad and grandpa are pretty upset too. I don't know what's going to happen. I think I heard…the 'a' word in there…"

"No. I won't do it. I'm not getting an abortion! I don't want to put the baby up for adoption either…"

"That's fine then," a voice said. Sasha gasped and looked up to see her mother and father peering down at her from the steps. Behind them were Steven and Tyrone. "But you're not raising that baby, you're too young," Michelle piped with scorn. Sasha stood up and clenched her fists, screaming at her mother.

"I'm not giving up my baby."

"How do you expect to raise it? You _can't_. Another thing, I _forbid_ you to ever see that Spencer Shay again."

"But I love him."

"You don't know what love is, you're too young! I won't hear any arguments!" Steven and Tyrone walked next to Spencer and grabbed his wrist. Spencer pulled away from his father and growled.

"I'm not leaving her."

"Son, it's time to go home," Steven said with a sigh. "It would be for the best…"

"No." Steven didn't like for his son to talk back to him, it was disrespectful and that was not how he brought Spencer up. Though he knew his son was just trying to do the right thing. "I'm _not_ leaving her."

"Look, we have a plan figured out anyway, and you're going to have to do it this way. I'm sorry…When that baby is born, we'll take it and raise it. Okay?" Sasha whimpered and Spencer's brow furrowed. Socko continued hoping that Spencer and Sasha would fight this, but at least they could still keep the baby.

"Since it would affect everyone involved less," Tyrone started out while crossing his arms. "We're going to have to have Steven adopt it and claim to be the father." Spencer's jaw dropped and Sasha stared with bewilderment. She could feel her mother's triumphant grin from behind her, and she hated it. "That's the way it's going to be."

"No, it's not right," Spencer protested. "The child is ours! I know we're too young right now, but at least let it know we're the parents!"

"I'm sorry, but that is not an option. Now come on." Tyrone grabbed Spencer's wrist and started pulling the struggling teen to the car. Sasha grabbed for him and cried out when she couldn't hold him.

"Sasha, in the house, now," Rick ordered. Sasha looked at her father with huge, sad eyes. "Did you not hear your mom? You are no longer allowed to see that boy, now get in the house. When that child is born, we'll deliver it to him. We are not raising another child."

"But daddy…"

"In. _Now_." Sasha stared back at the car and watched the Shay's drive away. She wanted to run after them, even though it meant being disowned by her own family. She didn't want to lose them, though. She didn't really want to lose Spencer or her baby either. She whimpered as her father called out to her once more. With that, she slowly made her way into the house, much to Socko's disdain. Rick followed inside and Michelle smiled at Socko.

"You may go now," Michelle stated calmly. Socko rolled his eyes and walked over to his bike, getting on and looking straight ahead. He felt Michelle's eyes still on him and called out to her. She looked over at him with a high chin. "Yes." He quickly lifted his hand up and flipped her off before taking off on the bike, she gasped and placed her hand on her chest. "Well I _never!_" She quickly rushed back inside and slammed the door shut, heavily offended. She would have to talk to her daughter about her taste in friends. It was unbecoming for someone of her status.

* * *

Now we know what happened. Her mother sure is horrible. I actually like what Socko did in the end ^_^. Please do review. I believe the next chapter is the Pak Rat one. We'll be gettng into the present _very _soon. Let me give you a little tiny thing. There will be a day when all hell will break loose.


	6. The Past: Reaching Out

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter takes place in the past

* * *

Chapter 6 (The Past: Reaching Out)

Several years later, Spencer was working on a project for someone wanting a dog sculpture for his wife. He was feeling rather depressed lately, as he had been thinking about how happy Carly was when talking about her "father" and how proud she was that he was in the Air Force. Spencer did have to be thankful, when his father was stationed away, Steven let Spencer take care of Carly rather than make them live with his grandfather. It was the closest Spencer got to raising his daughter, but she never treated him as one would their father.

He almost lost her when Tyrone was going to take her away, thinking Spencer was still too immature to take care of her, but the old man never realized Carly had been asthmatic or had any allergies at all. That fact alone convinced Tyrone that Spencer was capable of taking care of her. She once asked Spencer about their mother, he wasn't sure how to answer her. She was always wondering about her mom. He never was allowed to speak about her real mother, so he had to try and remember stuff about his mom, who had died long before Carly was ever born.

Carly plopped on the couch next to Spencer and placed her head on his shoulder, she knew he wasn't feeling well and wanted to know how she could make him feel any better. "What's wrong Spencer?" Spencer looked at her and smiled, she looked so much like Sasha, it was uncanny. "Why are you so down and out?" Spencer lifted his hand and ran his hand through the back of Carly's hair, he was very proud of how she grew up.

"I was just thinking of your mom, actually…"

"You mean our mom?"

"Yeah…" He frowned, remembering that she didn't know she was his daughter. God it was painful. He never got over her, he never thought he would, either.

"You know, you never really have told me _much_ about her. Except for the fact that she loved me very much."

"She does." Spencer smiled and looked over at the clock, it seemed like iCarly was getting ready to start. "Sam and Freddie are upstairs?"

"Yeah." She looked at the clock and remembered iCarly. "Crap, I'm about to be late!" Spencer chuckled as Carly ran upstairs to the studio. Spencer shrugged his shoulders and started making his way to the elevator, he was going to go down to the basement and look for some materials for his sculpture. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button, patting himself down as the doors closed and the box began moving.

"_What do I need?_" Spencer thought as he rubbed the back of his neck. He never figured out just why he let law school for art, other than the sheer enjoyment of it. He really didn't start getting into it until Steven moved the family into the studio apartment just before being stationed elsewhere. Art was something Spencer got involved in to make money in order to help pay rent for the apartment. _"I should go back to law school…"_ He never told his dad about leaving law school, only because he knew he'd endure hell from him. Spencer thought he was doing well enough taking care of Carly and providing a life for her, but something just seemed off. He shrugged as the doors opened to the basement where he met up with Lewbert.

"What are you doing down here?" Lewbert asked, after having shrieked in surprise when Spencer showed up. "Don't sneak up on me."

"I was just looking for materials for a sculpture. What were you doing?"

"Bringing this thing in from the junkyard." Lewbert pointed to an arcade machine. Spencer looked at it and smiled, it brought back great memories for him. "I don't know if you remember that old arcade on Marrow St…the one they tore down years ago?"

"Yeah, I do." That was the arcade that Spencer, Sasha and Socko used to hang out all the time there. It was sad when they tore it down, everyone expected Sasha to be there, but she wasn't. Neither Socko or Spencer heard from her since that day. Hell, it was Zach that brought Carly to them, and all he had to say was 'sorry.' That was the worst day of Spencer's life. Sasha's family had moved somewhere across the country after that, without any word whatsoever.

"Well this used to be back there, maybe you can see if it still works. _Might_ be able to sell this for a lot of money someday." Lewbert wagged his eyebrows as he patted the machine. Spencer nodded and rubbed his chin as Lewbert left the basement. He stepped toward the very familiar machine, memories flooding his mind. When he got closer to it, he spotted the name Pak Rat, and his heart jumped. That was _their _game. It was the very game they met over. He couldn't believe it, he was overcome with joy. He grabbed the Pak Rat machine and started taking it upstairs.

A few days later, he was addicted to the game, or moreover the memory of the game. The high score list even still had his and Sasha's scores, it was amazing. He knew he needed to do the sculpture, but he also knew he needed Sasha in his life, and this game was the best way to have her. He had his materials for the sculpture, but he hadn't even started and the doctor was going to be there to pick the sculpture up any day now. Even Carly was getting irritated at him. "Hey, is this your score?" Freddie asked while pointing at the score list.

"Yep, I started playing last night and played until this morning." Carly was dumbfounded, Spencer had responsibilities and e was shirking them. For what? For some memory that he wasn't letting go of? She knew of his days at the arcade he loved, but wasn't it time to let go of the place?

"Spencer, why can't you let go of the past?" Spencer raised an eyebrow as Carly sighed. "The arcade you loved was torn down almost ten years ago. You were what, eighteen then?"

"Yeah, but it isn't really the arcade I'm holding on to…"

"It has to be!" He moved his eyes to the side, he couldn't tell her a thing. Freddie called them over to the computer, he had found something interesting. When they got to the computer, his eyes popped out at what Freddie was looking at.

"It says here that the highest score ever achieved on Pak Rat was done by a girl named Sasha Striker..." Spencer cleared his throat and tried not to act like he recognized her name.

"Yeah, I heard of Sasha Striker."

"Yeah, she was the number one player in the world at sixteen years of age. Then she disappeared and no one's seen her since."

"Weird," Carly responded. She looked at the picture of Sasha on the website and ran her hand through the side of her hair. Sasha looked really pretty. Spencer saw Carly staring at the picture and smiled briskly, happy to see her admiring the picture of her mother. "She looks so sad..." Spencer raised an eyebrow and looked back at the picture. While Sasha was smiling, there was sadness in her eyes.

"Whoa, she scored one million and thirty-four thousand points in _one_ game of Pak Rat!" Freddie proclaimed. Spencer beamed with pride, that's his Sasha. God how he missed her.

"Not bad for a lady rat," Spencer said to himself. Carly looked at him oddly and then glanced back at the computer, thinking nothing of his comment.

"I wonder if you could beat that score…" The competition hit him, he hadn't competed against a score of hers in ages.

"Don't encourage him," Carly said with a glare at Freddie. It was too late, Spencer was already heading towards the machine. She was faster and quickly jumped in front of it. "Spencer, the sculpture is due _tomorrow!_"

"You don't understand. I _have_ to beat that score!"

It was even worse when the next day, Carly found Spencer asleep on the Pak Rat machine. The man had come by and then extended the deadline, but there was no stopping Spencer's obsession. Carly had then been forced to do the one thing no one thought she would ever do, hunt out Sasha Striker.

Meanwhile, in California, Sasha was sitting in her small apartment, eating dinner. As she spooned her soup into her mouth, her alarm clock went off. She lifted her head and gasped, iCarly was on and she was about to miss it. "No!" She quickly got up and nearly knocked over the table and chairs, she was in a frantic rush of course. Ever since iCarly first aired, she never missed a second of it. It broke her heart, though, whenever she saw Spencer on the camera. It was painful, but good nonetheless, that she never gave away her actual address.

"Come on, talk to momma," Sasha said as she tried to turn her computer on quickly. After about a minute, the computer finally booted up. Sasha groaned in frustration and beat her fist on the table. "Come on, I _need_ to see my baby!" Finally she managed to get onto the live video for iCarly, she placed her hand on her chest and sighed in satisfaction. "Finally."

She smiled as she saw Carly and Sam interacting, it was great seeing her daughter with such great friends. She had a special place in her heart for Sam because Sam was the daughter of the woman that helped her with the pregnancy test. That woman let her stay with her for a time after her husband left her and she left her family. Sadly, the woman lost the twin to her husband, and after that, her life seemed to fall into a downward spiral. Sasha was her only friend at that time who could understand her, but then her family whisked even her away.

"I hate my mother…" Tears, again, every single time she saw her daughter. She cried, she never stopped crying. "I…I fucking _hate_ my mom…" Even miles away, her mother still controlled her. She watched the screen as Carly spoke. She slowly caressed the screen with her finger and sobbed as she placed her head on her arms. This was pure torture. Forbidden from ever being involved with her daughter. Never holding her, never feeling her, so many things she missed. All because her mother was afraid of publicity.

"So, on to something really important!" Sam said with excitement. Sasha waved her hand in a circular motion and continued to sob.

"My brother found this awesome game the other day," Carly went on. Sasha slowly lifted her eyes to the screen and listened. "This Pak Rat machine, he's addicted to it…and it's costing him a job with a lot of money!"

"What?" Sasha muttered in response. Spencer was supposed to be taking care of Carly and he was busy playing some game rather than making money to pay the bills, or to send Carly to school? She knew he had to be more responsible than that, so what the hell was his problem?

"We're looking for anyone who knows the whereabouts of the great Pak Rat gamer, Sasha Striker!" Sasha's eyes widened and her hand clutched her chest tightly. Her heart began beating really quickly, her daughter was calling for her. Calling for her the one way she knew how. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched with intensity.

"We think if they compete, he'll get over his addiction to the game and will get to work on his job," Sam continued. They went on to state the rewards for locating her. "So come on iCarly fans, help us find Sasha Striker!" Sasha's heart was beating harder than ever before, she wanted so badly to go. She was afraid to, but it was her baby. Her baby needed a mother, especially one that would knock some sense in that absent-minded father of hers.

"I'm coming baby," Sasha said as she quickly ran through her house, getting ready to pack everything she thought was necessary. "I'm coming."

* * *

So we're back to _semi-present_. It's still past for the story though. I believe chapter 9 will be the chapter continuing with the present, then it all shoots off greatly from there :D. So I hope you've liked this chapter, do leave a review and thanks for all those that are reviewing! Making me feel really good about writing and all...been really discouraged over the last year, due to a lot of crap, didn't think I'd ever care to write again...*sigh* but I'm back and enjoying it. ^_^ I could never stop my passion.


	7. The Past: Meeting Again

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter takes place in the past

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Past: Meeting Again)

Pam picked up the phone and smiled when she heard Sasha's voice on the line. "Sasha, it's been a long time, how are you?" She really hadn't heard from Sasha in a few months, they had talked regularly on the phone since she had moved to California.

"I'm coming back to Seattle."

"What?" Pam's jaw fell and she quickly stood up. She was pleased to hear that her friend was headed their way, but she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do. "Do you need a place to stay? How long are you staying for? What brings you here?"

"My baby. She _needs_ me." Pam blinked, confused by the statement. If she recalled, Sasha's mother basically threatened expulsion from the country and a bunch of other harsh demands if Sasha ever contacted Spencer or her daughter.

"Your mother…"

"Won't know, won't care. I don't even care. My baby needs me, and so does that oaf of a man who is taking care of her." Pam chuckled and slowly shook her head, she'd heard of Spencer's addiction to Pak Rat.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" She knew she couldn't stay forever, not without high risk. If her mom ever did figure out where she was or what she was doing, she was screwed. Big time. It would probably break Spencer's heart to see her and then have to lose her yet again. "Carly can't know I'm her mother though. That…that is the hardest thing." Sasha wiped her eye as Pam took a bite of bread. Sam ran through the door at that moment.

"No running, Sam." Sam rolled her eyes and continued on.

"Don't care," Sam replied.

"I swear, Sasha. That girl…" Pam would never take Sam for granted, she knew better than that, and Sasha reminded her all the time. She loved Sam, but sometimes fell short on her parenting skills. Ever since her husband left her and took her other daughter with him, it was nothing but pure hell. "Where are you now?" Upon hearing the name Sasha, Sam poked her head around the corner and raised her eyebrow. Her mother _couldn't_ be talking to Sasha Striker, there was no way she was that cool.

"I'm actually flying into Seattle. I plan to find a hotel."

"No! Stay in our guest room. Would you like us to pick you up?" Sasha smiled at the kind offer. She hadn't seen Pam in so long, there was no reason she shouldn't go. "Also, would you like for me to contact Socko as well? I believe we have his number…do you want Spencer to know you're here?"

"Yes to Socko, no to Spencer…not right now." Sasha smirked and leaned back, her heart was very overjoyed. "I want to surprise him." Sam stared at her mom with the most suspicious look she could think of. Something was up, and she was going to find out. "I think we're landing in about an hour…I'll gladly accept your offer. I don't think I can stay more than a day or two…"

"Will you be okay, though?" Sasha knew she was referring to Sasha meeting her daughter in person for the first time. It was going to be tough not to take Carly up in her arms and just hold her tight, but she'd have to be okay. This was purely business. Although, being around Spencer, she'd have to try and resist every urge and impulse to be with him.

"I'll be fine." Pam nodded and the two said their parting words for then. Sam quickly rushed back to her room while her mother merely sighed.

"Sam, get ready, we're going to the airport! I know you were listening to that call by the way." Sam poked her head out and chuckled sheepishly, she kept forgetting that her mom actually was good with that strange psychic thing all mothers seem to have. "We're going to pick up an old friend of mine."

Within a few hours, Sam was sitting on the couch next to Sasha, she was both bewildered and nervous. Such a great person, but how on earth did her _mother_ know Sasha? Hell, she didn't know what to think when Sasha and her mom shared a hug together. "Um mom, how do you two know each other?" Sam asked in an uneasy tone.

"We go way back," Pam stated, smiling brightly. "I remember when she was a nervous girl walking into my store." Sasha laughed at the fond memory and wiped her eye with her finger. Back then, she didn't know at all about motherhood, responsibility, or anything else.

"Be grateful for your mom," Sasha said with a wink. "You could have a lot worse. I should know…my mom's a bitch." Sasha's lips formed a scowl, which intrigued Sam even more. Sasha turned to Pam and brushed her fingers into her pocket. "You know. If it wasn't me, I think Spencer might have gone on to get that high score on Pak Rat. I can't believe they tore down that old arcade!"

"I know! Socko and Spencer protested it night and day!" Sam was starting to feel left out. Not only that, but she was confused as hell as to how Sasha knew anyone. "Speaking of Socko, I called him up. He said he'd love to see you again, but unfortunately he couldn't make it…He said he's rooting for you to kick some sense into Spencer. Did you know he left law school?" Sasha frowned and narrowed her eyes, she was very displeased to hear that.

"He _left_ law school? Why? He has a kid to take care of!" Sam, who had basically tuned the two out, suddenly shot into action at the sentence. Spencer had a kid? A child somewhere that no one knew about?

"Whoa, back up there," Sam raised her hands up and slowly stood up. "Spencer, our Spencer, has a _kid?_ Even Carly doesn't know that!" Pam and Sasha frowned. Sasha looked downwards and Pam slowly closed her eyes.

"She wouldn't know," Pam uttered in a single, quiet breath. Sam raised her eyebrow as her mother looked toward Sasha. The girl nodded her head, giving permission to tell the truth. "Carly _is_ the child." Sam froze in shock and slowly fell back into her seat. That made no sense, how could Carly be Spencer's daughter?

"My mother basically forbade me to ever contact her, or Spencer," Sasha continued quietly. "So Carly isn't to know anything….or else really bad things could happen."

"So let me get this straight," Sam replied. She closed her eyes and quickly waved her finger in the air. "Carly's Spencer's _daughter_, you're her mother, and she doesn't know because…your mother is basically a bitch?"

"Short story, yes. Actually, everyone in our family…even Spencer's dad and grandpa wouldn't let it work. They had to come up with some story about how Carly's adopted."

"Yeah, she always said she was adopted, but looked at her dad as her real dad…" Sasha pulled the corner of her lips back and sighed, she honestly wondered how they came up with Carly's mother. "Why are you here, if you're not supposed to be…"

"My baby called for me." Sam blinked and remembered the webcast, Sasha was responding to it. This was great, but at the same time, saddening. "I'm answering that call."

"I'll uh…let Carly know you're here. So, she's never to know the truth?"

"Never. You have to swear you won't tell her…I'm worried my mom will do something rash. She has really strong influence in politics."

"I see." Sam understood just fine, she would not tell Carly anything until the time was right. Hell, she wouldn't even tell Freddie. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Carly or to Spencer. She picked up the phone and first dialed Freddie, then dialed Carly. "Guys. Sasha Striker's here, I found her." After a minute of squeals and cheers, they hung up. Sam looked at Sasha and smiled. "Well…let's go. Try not to lose it, though…"

"I know." She was really nervous, really scared. She honestly wondered what Spencer would think when he saw her. She had to try not to fall into his arms when she saw him, she also had to try not to even act like she was Carly's mom.

On their way to the Carly's residence, there were a bunch of geeks outside, waiting for her. She gasped and her eyes grew large, it was just the videogame channel, but still, she didn't want to be on television. Not when she had to worry about breaking down and crying. Sam noticed her look and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about them, okay? I'll try and make sure they're not too much of a problem…"

"Thank you." When they made it inside the building, Sam met up with Freddie and gestured for the elevator leading to Carly's place. Sam then went upstairs with Freddie to let Carly know Sasha was on her way. Sasha closed her eyes as the elevator started riding up. She quickly began grooming herself, wanting to be perfect. Nothing could spoil this. She also had to make sure she wasn't going to cry, that was the last thing she wanted to do. There was no way in hell that she was going to cry!

When the elevator beeped, she took a deep breath and watched as the doors opened. She could hear Spencer arguing with Carly about the game. She chuckled to herself and held a smirk on her face as Spencer stopped and saw her. His eyes couldn't lie, he recognized her. Their hearts both jumped to their throats when their eyes locked. Sasha took another deep breath, she was trying so damn hard to keep her emotions down. _"Don't say anything, Sasha, don't make yourself cry,"_ she thought.

She smiled and stepped off the elevator. Spencer raised his eyebrow and glanced over at the kids, he too had to act like he didn't know Sasha. It was so painful, so hard, he just couldn't resist her. "W-Who's the girl in the sexy purple tank top?" Spencer asked in quick procession. Sasha licked her lips, she wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Her name is Sasha," Sam said with a smile on her face. But she wasn't smiling for the fact that the world's greatest Pak Rat gamer was here, she was smiling because through the power of iCarly, they just reunited Sasha and Spencer, who up until this day, had no way to contact each other.

"Sasha _Striker_," Freddie emphasized. Spencer whimpered as Carly stepped next to Sasha. Sasha held her gaze on Spencer, trying to keep her cool and not lose it. Her daughter was standing right next to her, she just wanted to hold her. She wanted to hold her so badly.

"The number one Pak Rat player in the _world_," Carly said proudly. Seeing her in person was so hard, almost unbearable. Sasha wanted to take this moment to turn and run as quickly as possible, but she couldn't. She had to be here. Not only that, but Spencer's gaze had her locked.

"H-How did you guys find her?" Spencer asked seriously. He honestly never knew how to get a hold of her, her mom managed to basically blot her existence so well that it looked like she never even existed.

"Through the power of iCarly. Now play Sasha and beat her so you can retire from Pak Rat for good!" Sasha smirked and started walking toward Spencer. God, the closer she moved toward him, the more tense she became.

"Yeah, I hear you're really good," Sasha said while keeping her cool. It was so hard to resist him, so hard not to take him and kiss him. After all this time, he was still the hottest thing on the face of the earth. She loved him, damn it, she never stopped loving him. Spencer scoffed and took a few steps back while she continued walking toward him. He knew if she got any closer, he'd have to kiss her. She knew it too. They could see it in each other's eyes. The desire, the begging, it was all there. "So why _don't_ you beat me."

"You don't think I can, do you?" Sasha chuckled and slowly shook her head, smiling brightly.

"I _know_ you can't, but I like a challenge."

"You know, I feel scared and attracted to you the same time." Sasha smiled and gazed into his eyes, they were daring each other to kiss. Sam saw where this was headed and decided to barge in before the waters became muddy.

"Are you guys going to make out or play some Pak Rat?" Sam asked while thumbing towards the game machine. Sasha looked at Sam with sadness, but she knew it was necessary. Just then, the doorbell rang and the geeks ran in. Spencer shouted out in surprise and growled at the annoyance.

"Who the hell are you!" He then recognized one of the geeks from school long ago. Nowadays he had become the host of some videogame station. Spencer groaned as the geek introduced himself. Sasha stood in front of the camera with Spencer next to her, she wasn't afraid, not with him right there. One of the geeks made a pitiful attempt to ask a girl out and received a hit over the head by the host. Sasha and Spencer turned toward each other and continued where they left off. "So I guess we're going to do this."

"I guess we are."

"It could take a long time…" Sasha smirked and put a glove on her hand.

"I've got time." Just then the desperate geek pulled Spencer out of the way and attempted to ask Sasha if she'd go out with him. Spencer glared at the geek and growled, the person was treading dangerously on his territory. No action was needed though, because Sasha delivered a quick and painful slap to the geek's face and continued to the machine.

Six hours later, the iCarly group were growing very tired, but the game just kept on going. Spencer now needed to beat Sasha's score. She had been having difficulty with Spencer standing next to her the whole time, his hot breath beating on her neck and sending shivers throughout her entire body. God she lusted after him. Sam continued to rattle the geeks, trying to keep attention off of Sasha and Spencer, but she knew that there were some areas where they'd slip in anyway. There was no avoiding everything. It wasn't much longer, Spencer had successfully won the challenge. Then was when Sam shooed the host and the rest of the geeks out of the apartment, now it was time for Sasha and Spencer to talk.

The group turned at the door and watched Sasha and Spencer next to the elevator. Sasha promised herself she wouldn't cry, and she still managed to not cry. She smiled at Spencer and shook his hand. "So. You're the real deal then," Sasha said quietly. Her eyes drifted to his firm chest and she let out a shuddering breath, god how she wanted to cuddle up to that chest. Spencer knew how painful it was, he was dealing with the same stuff. The same temptations. "Nice game."

"Thanks, right back at you."

"Want to go for a ride?" That slipped out, but she did really want to talk to him, so it couldn't hurt. Right?

"I would love to, but…this is all I can give you right now." He couldn't resist any longer, the temptations had won him over. He quickly grabbed Sasha and kissed her roughly on the lips. Sam gasped and her mouth formed a tiny smile. Carly and Freddie were shocked by what they'd just seen. Sasha moaned with pleasure as energy pulsed through her body, she couldn't believe he was actually _kissing_ her. What was that, a promise of some sort? God it felt so right. She pulled away, gasping for air, and quickly entered the elevator. She quickly pressed the down button and looked back at Spencer one last time.

"Call me…" When the elevator door closed and began moving, she pressed her back against the wall and slid to the floor. She brought her shaking hands to her face and began to cry, her emotions flaring up and overwhelming her. _"Oh god…"_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Seems though Sasha said she wouldn't cry, she did anyway. At least she managed to help pull Spencer away. Next chapter is the last chapter of the past, where Spencer and Sasha date for the first time in several years. Then it continues from the present where Carly and the game take a much bigger role. Leave a review and prepare for greatness coming along ^_^


	8. The Past: Falling

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter takes place in the past

* * *

Chapter 8 (The Past: Falling)

The next morning was a Saturday, Spencer was going to finally go on a date with Sasha. He walked out of his bedroom and found Carly asleep on the Pak Rat machine. Chuckling to himself, he walked over and patted her on the back. "Hey, did you play Pak Rat all night?"

"Mm-hmm, it's so fun…" Carly didn't know why she had a pull to it, but she loved it. Spencer crossed his arms and smiled, she was just like her mother in so many ways. He couldn't be prouder of her.

"Yeah it is, but you need to go up to bed now, okay?" Carly spun around and held her arms out, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Carry me?" Spencer smiled happily and picked his daughter up, then carried her to her bedroom. These were some of the moments he lived for. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in, watching her as she smiled and drifted off into her sleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room and closing the door.

"I love being a father…" He made his way downstairs and got dressed up, wanting to look his best for Sasha. He was nervous, but at the same time, he couldn't wait to see her again. They were going to meet out at the main park, it was a very beautiful park with trees everywhere. He headed out of the apartment and locked it, then made his way downstairs. He had a bit of a skip to his step, and why shouldn't he? Even Socko was probably overwhelmed with joy, his two friends had just been reunited.

Soon, he was at the park where Sasha was hiding, she smiled when she saw him and was ready to fall into his arms. "Where have you been all my life?" Spencer asked while walking toward her. "God baby, I missed you so much."

"I've missed you," Sasha responded breathlessly. "I've wanted to be with you for so long. I've wanted to hold my daughter for so long. You don't even know how much it hurts, Spencer."

"I'm here now…" Spencer slowly caressed her cheek. She placed her hand in his and sighed with contentment. "You are more beautiful than anything I've ever seen."

"And you've become so handsome." Spencer then embraced her in his arms and the two sat down on the ground. Sasha was laying with her back on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "It was so hard…So hard to be there…"

"I know it was, I know. Carly asks about her mother all the time, you know." Sasha scoffed and crossed her arms over.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know about _me._ You know what hurts more than anything? Our families made all of this happen. They forced us to be apart, forced us to not even let our daughter know who we are to her."

"Did Zach ever even try to tell your mother what happened?" Sasha shrugged and looked away. It wasn't as though she cared, it wouldn't have made the world of difference to her mom.

"All mom cares about is herself and her stupid status as a politician." Spencer sighed and slowly nodded his head. God it felt so good holding her, feeling her in his arms. Sasha closed her eyes and rubbed her head against Spencer's chest. "God, this feels so right, so good…I'd give everything to make sure this moment never ended."

"I know, so would I. You know, Socko keeps telling me how I should just throw caution into the wind and tell Carly that she's my daughter. I don't see that ending well, actually." Actually he was very afraid of what might happen if she knew the truth. "Feels so bad every father's day, you know…"

"If it took away the pain, I could come see you on those hard days." Spencer smiled and nodded his head, that sounded like it would be perfect. The hard thing was, he would love to have her with him forever, till death would they part.

"Why aren't we married, Sasha? Why aren't we together?"

"Because…we can't be…" Sasha looked downward and closed her eyes, it would complicate everything if they were, probably. She tilted her head back and sighed, she never had been able to move on with her life. "I've been stuck to you all my life, you know that?"

"Yep."

"I heard that Socko flipped mom off that day, did he?"

"Yeah." Sasha snickered while Spencer laughed, that seemed just like Socko. Michelle deserved it, too. Spencer ran his fingers through Sasha's hair and gently kissed her head.

"You know, I think Carly wants a mother." She chuckled and lifted a finger up, smirking at Spencer.

"No, she _needs_ a mother. Don't think I haven't watched iCarly."

"Uh-oh, I'm in trouble aren't I?" Sasha nodded her head and kissed Spencer's chin. She sighed pleasantly and rested her hands on his legs.

"Yeah, I remember that little hammer stunt a couple years back. What were you thinking? You almost lost Carly!"

"I know, I realize I messed up there…"

"You bet your ass you did!" Sasha rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop picturing Carly in her mind. "I missed so damn much…" Fresh tears started to come to her eyes once more, she just couldn't stand it. "I missed her first words, her first steps, her first friendship…god, I can't believe I really missed her entire life. Why did I have to miss being a mother?"

"You don't have to, you know…" Spencer didn't care what her mom did, he just wanted to be with her. It wasn't fair, shouldn't it have been his choice? Her choice? _Their _choice? Then again, they were young and 'incapable' of making their own decisions.

"I can't be with you Spencer. Mom could throw us all in jail, have us all exiled to another country, there is so much that she could do." It didn't help that Michelle wanted to, she didn't give a damn about screwing up her daughter's life. Sasha already basically had nothing else to lose.

"Sasha. I love you."

"And I love you." Sasha turned around and looked into Spencer's eyes. They were full of love and desire, and damn it, she wanted him just as badly. Spencer placed his hands on Sasha's arms and slid them down slightly, causing her to moan.

"I don't want to lose you. Not again. I can't lose you again, it would kill me."

"It's been killing me." God he felt so good. His scent was overpowering, his body was gorgeous as hell, and his grip was firm and strong. She was his, she felt like clay and she would let him mold her, shape her, any way he wanted her.

"I would catch the stars at your command, if you'd let me." Sasha blushed and moaned again.

"N-Now you're just being cheesy."

"Damn it Sasha. I need you, and I know you need me too."

"I want it so badly, baby." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips, it felt so warm and so good to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with extra passion. They became wild, rolling all over the ground, kissing and feeling each other up. It was not long before she had Spencer's shirt off and he was undoing her pants. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was bad timing, but damn it she couldn't resist. He was going through the same thoughts, the same dilemma, but he didn't think too much on that. He couldn't resist her at all. He may have been strong, but when it came to her, he was weak.

Hours later, Sasha went running through Pam's house, surprising both her and her daughter. "I need to go, now!" Sasha cried out, red streaks clearly evident on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked. "What happened?"

"It's complicated…that's all…" She stood still as Pam walked over to her, examining her from head to toe. She pressed her lips together, she had a feeling about what had happened.

"You had sex with him, didn't you?" Sam gasped as Sasha started bawling. Pam held her close and patted her on the back. "It's okay, I understand…Do you want to talk about it?" Sasha sniffed and wiped her eyes, she didn't want to have sex, it just complicated things.

"I love him so much…I didn't want to have sex, it only complicated things. It hurts, it hurts so much. We were just sitting there, in a private part of the park, and one thing led to another…"

"It just happened?"

"Yeah…" Sasha bawled and Sam came over to rub her back, hopefully to comfort her and soothe her some more.

"We're here for you, Sasha," Sam said with a small smile. "Do you need anything at all?"

"No, but thank you…I could use a tissue, though…" Sam nodded and rushed for a tissue as Pam continued to hold the bawling girl.

"How about you lie down and get some sleep before you go back home. I think it would be best." Sam nodded her agreement and Sasha took the tissue. Leaving right now would be like ripping her very soul apart. She felt so ashamed that she had given in like that, but she also felt very good for it.

"I'm confused right now…I'm confused, and I'm in pain…" Sam groaned in frustration and placed her hands on her hips.

"Damn it, if you love Spencer so much, why don't you at least see him in secret?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid I might have sex with him again…"

"You talk like he's not the person you want to spend your life with!" Sasha blinked and stared down at the ground. He was the one she wanted to be with, there was no denying that. She loved him with all her heart and she'd been without him for so long. It actually felt _good_ to have him inside her again. She bit her lip and glanced toward the side. Sam was right, she shouldn't act like this.

"He just…has this power over me. He's capable enough to make me go from this strong image to this melting, giggling little schoolgirl…"

"That would be love," Pam reminded her with a soft smile. "Believe me, that's love, and you should hold on to him."

"Yeah woman, hold on to him like the world's ending and he's your only lifeline!" Sam chimed. Sasha chuckled and smiled at the two, she was very thankful to have them. She closed her eyes and held her smile.

"Thank you."

"You know, maybe one day you'll be strong enough to stand up to your own mother."

"Please…she's like…the most powerful woman there is."

"Oh yeah? Well stand up to her and I bet _you'd_ be the most powerful woman alive!"

"Yeah…" Her heart was still beating so fast, god she loved that feeling with Spencer. Being one with him, it felt so right. They were one, they were meant for each other, and she knew it. "By the way, does anyone know the address of that lady, Ms. Ackerman?" Sam blinked and narrowed her eyes while Pam sat, confused.

"No, you're not hunting down Ms. Ackerman and killing her. Or any other girl that's ever been interested in Spencer."

"I just wanted to give her a little scare…"

* * *

I hope you liked ths chapter. Perhaps it made you cry. This is also the chapter that I wrote that lemon for. This was an emotional chapter, it made even myself start to cry. However, it will get even more emotional. The next chapter continues with the present day. Review if you shall


	9. Pool Game

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 9 (Pool)

Socko, Spencer and Sasha sat at the bar, named Pockets. They had pool tables, and the boys felt like playing some pool while having a beer. "What's the game? Eight ball?" Socko asked as he started setting the balls up. Spencer nodded and put some English on his cue stick. Sasha looked at the two glasses on the table, she wasn't having any beer.

"So you know, Socko. You're going down!"

"You can't beat me and you know it." Socko smirked and lifted the triangle piece up, all the balls were in form. "You break." Spencer nodded and hit the ball toward the balls. Each of them separated on contact, but none went in. "Sorry if I'm ruining your meet-up today guys, guess you can't run away and have sex again." He smirked as Spencer and Sasha froze, not suspecting that statement. Socko leaned over the table and shot the cue ball toward the set of balls on the far wall, hitting the seven ball into the left corner pocket. "I'm solids!"

"Great." Spencer took a sip of his beer and tapped the bottom of his cue stick on the ground. "Hey Socko, how do you know we uh…have sex?"

"I'm your best friend." He was very focused on his next shot, he had to hit a ball all the way on the other side of the table. No distractions were needed. "You don't think I notice the overly excited way you are whenever you come back from having met her…somewhere private?" Spencer's face grew red and Sasha placed her hand to her lips as Socko hit the ball, almost hitting the 3 ball in the side pocket, but it stopped short. "Damn."

"Nice shot Socko," Sasha cheered as she watched the men switch out. "Go Spencer!" Spencer leaned over the back of the table and aimed for a cluster of balls. He then hit the cue ball toward them, breaking them and managing to pocket the 12 ball. Sasha clapped and looked over at Socko, who was taking a sip of his own beer. "So you don't have any problems about the fact that we have sex?" Socko shrugged as he pulled the glass from his lips and set it on the table. She was shocked that he even realized it, but he always was smart. "I just thought you would have at least said something by now, you know?"

"Yeah, well I've never really cared." Socko leaned against the table, placing his hands on the edge of it and watching Spencer take his next shot. "You two are obviously good for each other, so why stop you?" Sasha smiled at her friend and looked back at the table in time to see Spencer pocket the cue ball. Socko laughed and threw a taunt at him. "You need to pick up the pace, I'm fixing to leave you behind! Thanks for the cue, by the way."

"Screw you," Spencer said with narrow eyes as he and Socko switched places. Socko laughed and pulled the cue ball from the pocket. He noticed in the corner, two balls positioned side by side next to the right corner pocket.

"How convenient, the 2 and the 4." Spencer sighed as Socko aimed and fired, knocking both the balls in. He then turned his aim towards the 3 ball, having missed it before-hand. He shot, and hit the ball in the pocket. "Damn that felt good." Sasha chuckled and rested her head on Spencer's shoulder. As he always said, Socko lived and breathed off of pool.

"You know, I'm still surprised Sam actually knows about Carly and hasn't told her yet," Spencer said while taking another drink of his Jack Daniels. "Not only that, but you and her mother being so close has always…actually I'm not sure what to think of that one."

"It gives me a good contact for whenever I need to smack you upside the head for your parenting skills." Sasha smirked as Spencer sighed with defeat. He was a good father, he just messed up sometimes.

"You know. She really does need a mother." Socko sighed and walked up to the couple, he had hit one of Spencer's stripes in.

"It's your turn, I hit the 10 in." Socko took another sip of his beer and sighed. "I still don't see why you are so afraid of your parents. You're both thirty now and you're _still_ under their thumbs." Spencer groaned as he went to the pool table. He actually was growing wearing of Socko's constant advice about not letting his parents stop him. Even though it was true, that was probably exactly what they needed to do. "I mean what are you going to do, wait until your mother's dead?"

"No." Sasha straightened herself and rubbed her knees with the palm of her hands. It was a thought, but it could be a long time waiting to get a life. "Mom is just in a high position of power and doesn't really give a damn about her family, or at least me. I mean hell, Zach is the golden child!" It was true, especially after what Spencer and Sasha had done, Zach became the perfect kid in Michelle's eyes. Socko rubbed his chin and breathed out, mentally exhausted with all of this.

"Your mom has to have a weakness. You know what they say about people with power. The greater they are, the harder they fall." Sasha shrugged and watched Spencer sink the 12 ball. Her mom was now the Governor of California, so she was definitely high up. "What are you so afraid of? A scandal of some sort?" Sasha closed her eyes and closed her hands on her pant legs. "Your mom must be so afraid of losing her career that she's keeping you from being able to be with the ones you love the most! Keeping you from a _family_, all because of her own selfish desires!"

"Like I said. My mom is evil…" She was always afraid of ruining her mother's career, always so afraid of her mom managing to turn the entire country against her like she constantly threatened. Her own father would probably help make that happen, too. That man was such a pushover when it came to Michelle, there was just no stopping her. "Now you know why I hate politics, Socko? All politicians are just too fucking powerful!"

"It isn't even just her mother, either," Spencer stated while walking over. "It's my father, my grandfather, her father, her brother…every single one of them plays a controlling part in this whole fucked up mess." Talk about being the odd one out, the black sheep in the family, both Spencer and Sasha pretty much had to compete against every member of their family. "It's hard when you come from a military family or a family of politicians. You have to live up to their standards. If you don't, you're screwed." Spencer took a drink of his beer as Socko pressed his lips together and walked toward the pool table, thinking.

"It'd be a lot easier if you had support from somewhere, wouldn't it?" Socko suggested as he aimed for the solids. He didn't like seeing his friends like this, seeing them in so much pain all because they came from a family of assholes. Even after all this time, he still hadn't thought of anything he would be able to do. "Is there anyone else within your families that are causing trouble like this?" It'd be nice if there were some members of the family that would be supportive of the couple. Something like that would make things a hell of a lot better.

"Not so much, really." Socko sighed and aimed toward the eight ball, having sunk all others. Spencer cursed, seeing as how he had two stripes left before he could even go after the eight. Socko smirked and swiftly pocketed the 8.

"I told you, you can't beat me." Socko punched the air and smiled triumphantly. Spencer crossed his arms as a devious smirk formed on his lips. He could easily throw Socko off his high horse.

"Sasha and I had sex on that pool table once." Socko's eyes popped out and his face started to pale as he felt bile threatening to come up his throat.

"Aw man! Seriously?" Sasha threw her hands over her mouth, stifling a laugh while Spencer snickered. Socko glanced at the pool table and imagined his friends having sex on it. "And I touched that table, I don't know how many times!" He shook his head and hit his forehead, trying to erase the visual he had of the two. With his eyes closed, he growled and pointed his cue stick at Spencer. "Remind me to kick your ass later." Spencer laughed and clasped his hands together, he was having way too much fun.

"You don't know how many positions we tried."

"Spence!" Socko was so close to running to the bathroom and throwing up his lunch, he hated it. "I forgot what I ate earlier, I'd like to keep it that way!" Sasha giggled and slowly shook his head.

"Okay Spencer, I think that's enough," she said with a smile. "You can stop torturing him now."

"Aww, but I was having fun!" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, she was right, Socko probably didn't want all of this in his head. "Hey man, I'm just kidding, we haven't ever done anything on the pool table. Although…" Spencer tapped his chin and looked at Sasha with a grin. It was past closing time, the bartender actually had the pool door closed to anyone else. Socko groaned and threw his palm against his forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Give us a half hour at least," Sasha said with a devious grin.

"Whatever." Socko waved his hand in the air and left the pool room, fortunately he didn't have to hear anything. Sasha and Spencer looked into the other's eyes and quickly moved in closer. Socko sat at a table outside the pool room and stared at his table for a minute, then glanced back at the door. He left his beer inside. "…shit…"

* * *

Yep, present day, I'd say it's been about four years since the whole Pak Rat thing. Hope you've liked this chapter. The next chapter involves a discussion between Sam, Freddie, and Carly. Oh, and I just have to say, poor Socko.


	10. Desire for a Mom

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 10 (Desire for a Mother)

Carly sat on a bean bag chair with her two friends, she was wondering where Spencer had gone off to. Freddie said he saw Spencer storm out of the building with Socko trailing behind him. She couldn't help but to be worried about him. Even talking to her dad, he said he couldn't be sure what was wrong, but hesitated even still when he said that. It was like he _knew_ something was up, and he wasn't spilling.

"I always wondered if something was up with your family," Sam said as she slowly shook her head. "Remember when your grandpa tried to take you away to Yakima?" Carly narrowed her eyes and groaned, she didn't want to be reminded of that. She was still very upset with him, it was almost like everyone had something against Spencer. "Some father you have…your brother practically raised you your entire life."

"Yeah, well dad can't help that." It really wasn't his fault for getting transferred to somewhere else. It was fine though, Spencer took good care of her. She smiled and leaned her head back. "Did you know Spencer had continued on with law school?"

"Yeah, he mentioned that." Sam knew the story behind that one. Sasha found out he left law school to be an artist and quickly convinced him to finish school. That was at least a year or two ago. He kept it hidden as a surprise for Carly. Sasha was going to make sure to be a mother to Carly any way she could, even if it meant she could never be with her daughter. Freddie draped his arm around Sam's shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah, if I had to raise a sibling, I'd probably want a good job," Freddie commented. He didn't mean any offense to Spencer at all, but art really wasn't the best job in the world to use for money, even though he did pretty well with it. "Hey guys, earlier I saw that Sasha Striker girl…she was with Spencer and Socko." Carly raised an eyebrow and looked over at Freddie nonchalantly. She knew Spencer had started dating her a long time ago, but for some reason, she was never rally able to talk to her.

"They've been dating since the whole Pak Rat thing," Carly stated while waving a hand in the air. Sam was surprised that Carly actually knew that, but then again, it wasn't like it would matter if she knew about them dating or not. If anything, it made it easier if she ever actually knew they were her parents. "It's really not a surprise that she'd be around him and Socko."

"Has he mentioned anything about her to you?" Sam asked while sitting straight up. Freddie raised a curious eyebrow and wondered why she would be so interested in something like that. Carly frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really. He did mention that she went to the same school that he did, along with Socko. Also that her family annoyed the crap out of him." She didn't know why he didn't like her family. Whenever she asked, he refused to talk about it, under any circumstances. "So I guess they were at least acquaintances in school, at best." Freddie rubbed his chin and looked over at Carly, he remembered something about Sasha's family that he had read when reading about her a long time ago.

"I think her mother is the governor of California now. Michelle Rodriquez." Michelle had changed her last name when she ran for governor, she just didn't think the name 'striker' was very becoming for a politician. Carly stared at the floor and hummed a tune, Michelle irked her and she could never place a finger on the reason.

"I don't know why it is, but I never really liked her. I think it's just her policies I don't agree with."

"Heh, I wouldn't want her to be governor of my state," Sam said with a slight chuckle. It felt weird to talk about Sasha and her family to Carly, especially when she knew everything and Carly didn't even have the slightest suspicion. The only thing she ever wondered about was the fact that she looked so much like Sasha. She just chalked it up to being a celebrity look-alike. "Hell, I wouldn't want to be her daughter. I think my mother would be better than she is, and _that's_ saying something."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Freddie asked while shaking his head at an obviously pointless statement. Sam shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Nothing really, just felt like saying that…"

"Of course you did." Freddie smiled and gently kissed the top of Sam's head. Carly looked at them and smiled, she thought it was so sweet that the two of them were dating now.

"It's still so weird seeing you guys as a couple," Carly chimed. Sam beamed and kissed Freddie on the lips, she loved him so much. Carly crossed her legs and clasped her hands together on top of her knee. "You guys think I'd make a good politician?" Sam pursed her lips together in thought and Freddie shrugged his shoulders.

"You're good with people," Freddie stated as a matter of fact. Carly did know how to use people and things to get what she wanted. Hell, she could use the power of iCarly to get anything and do anything she saw fit. How else could they have found Sasha Striker so easily, but through the power of iCarly?

"It was iCarly that made Sasha, the world's greatest Pak Rat player come challenge Spencer so long ago, remember?" Sam reminded them. "You're also good with words, good at getting people to agree with you and become friends, and good at leading. It wouldn't surprise me if you had some politics in your blood."

"I know," Carly muttered under her breath. "I always wondered if maybe mom was a politician…" Sam had to keep from laughing, she knew Sasha always swore against ever getting involved in politics. She had a business major and was well on her way to becoming a CEO working with some travel company. She had management and leadership material, and she fully intended to use that to her advantage. "Spencer never told me anything about her, really…"

"What's there to tell about anyway?" Sam's eyes shifted downwards and her brow furrowed. Carly slowly rose from her seat and walked over to the camera.

"Everything…I want to know _everything_ about my mother. What she looked like, what she did with her life…who she was." Sam wished she could tell Carly, she really did, but she knew how dangerous that could be. Although, if Carly knew the truth, she had to wonder what the girl would do.

"All I even know about your mom, Carly…is that she is beautiful." Sam thought about her statement and frowned, realizing Carly thought her mom was dead, and that statement made it sound like she was alive somewhere. Carly's eyes widened briefly, she had caught it. She turned around swiftly and stared at Sam.

"My mom's still alive? She's out there somewhere?"

"Uh…" Sam's eyes shifted toward the side and she quickly pressed her lips together, she wished she could have just kept her big mouth shut. "I don't know. I've only…seen a picture…"

"You said she 'is' beautiful, not she 'was' beautiful. That means you think she's still alive." Carly walked toward Sam and narrowed her eyes. "Both my father and Spencer claim she's dead. Have they told you different?"

"No." Sam sighed and slowly stood up, she wasn't going to tell Carly anything more. She didn't want to fill her friend's head with anything that might never be. "They've never told me a word about your mother, and that's the truth."

"So you found her picture somewhere?"

"Yeah, tucked away in a box underneath Spencer's bed." Carly's eyebrows rose and her eyes narrowed. She deepened her voice and crossed her arms.

"You were in Spencer's room? Nobody is allowed in there, and he keeps his door locked all the time. How'd you get in?"

"Uh, hello? Me?" That was right, she had forgotten that Sam could easily pick locks and loved snooping around in forbidden areas. Freddie chuckled and stood up, he was finding this conversation amusing, but getting old at the same time.

"Anyway, if my mom's still alive out there, I have to find her. I have so many questions."

"I'm going to stop you there, Carls. I don't think that'd be a good idea. Actually no, I think it'd be a really _bad_ idea."

"And why would you think that?" Carly placed her hands on her hips as the girls walked to the center of the room and Freddie started working on the camera. iCarly was starting. The girls ignored his countdown as he started recording.

"Because I just have a feeling if you tried to find her, you'd be mixing in dangerous territory that you really don't want to be involved in. Bad things can happen."

"My mom's out there, I want to know her. I want to know everything about her, and why…why she left me." Sam gazed sadly at her friend, she saw the sorrow and pain in her eyes. Sam knew she wanted a mother so badly, everything in her life just didn't mean anything to her without a mother. "Sixteen years without a mom, Sam. Don't you see how long that is? Don't you know how much pain that causes? If she's out there, I want to be a part of her and her a part of me…and I'll stop anything that gets in my way. Don't you understand?" Sam sighed in defeat and slowly closed her eyes.

"I know Carly, but for now…I think there's nothing we could do about it." The girls turned toward the camera and realized that it was recording, they hadn't realized that it was already time for iCarly. Sam gasped and glared at Freddie, she didn't know how long it had been recording, but she prayed nothing major had been recorded and no one important saw that.

"Hey guys, sorry about that! You're uh…just in time for iCarly!"

"Freddie, I'm going to kill you after this." Sam stated through clenched teeth. Freddie raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam with a bewildered look.

"What? What's wrong?"

* * *

So Carly now has an idea, and thanks to Freddie's cluelessness, it has been blabbed on iCarly. Next chapter, Sam and Freddie have a very serious discussion, and we see the return of Michelle. Though brisk.


	11. Freddie Learns the Truth

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 11 (Freddie Learns the Truth)

After iCarly, Sam pulled Freddie downstairs, leaving Carly in the studio. She glared angrily at him and smacked him on the side of the head. "You don't realize what you could have just done!" Sam exclaimed angrily.

"I don't understand what's wrong," Freddie said while rubbing the back of his neck. Spencer did tell him Carly was adopted. He wasn't going to tell Carly and respect Spencer's word, but certainly if she knew her mom was out there, there was no harm in her trying to find out about her. "Spencer said she was adopted. Why not let her look for her mom?"

"Because dipshit, Carly wasn't 'adopted' and if she tried to find her real mother and actually contacted her…" Sam rubbed her face and groaned in frustration. She didn't want to reveal everything to him, but right now it seemed she didn't have a choice. He was confused enough, it would be wrong to keep this from him. Just as it was wrong to keep all this from Carly, but until matters were resolved, that was actually for the best. "If a certain person found out Carly had learned the truth, then let me put it this way…what we three have is _over_."

"What?" Freddie seemed hurt by those words, but it was the truth and he didn't know just how true it was.

"Yeah, you can kiss iCarly goodbye, you'd probably be able to kiss her goodbye, because this person has enough power and influence to send Carly and her entire family far away. Not only that, this lady's got enough influence and people believing her so much that she could ruin all of our lives just like that!" Sam snapped her fingers and Freddie swallowed hard. Whoever Sam was talking about seemed really vile. He was still confused, as it was, but he was starting to get the idea that there were certain things that shouldn't be tampered with.

"Carly has a right to know…"

"I know, but right now, if she did know…everything would be over. This lady could split Carly's family up so badly and ruin their lives in an instant." Sam breathed out and started to pace the floor. "You remember when I said on iCarly that you'd never been kissed?"

"Yeah…" He sometimes was still teased about that.

"The fact of the matter was that everyone believed me because of my influence on iCarly. Everyone saw, because they watched iCarly. And just like that, your reputation was tarnished…" She still felt guilty about that, but Freddie had always told her not to feel bad. Freddie slowly nodded his head, trying to see where she was going with that. Sam placed her hands on Freddie's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Well this woman is _worse. _Her influence, her reach, her venom could put just about anyone away. She could tarnish someone's reputation a lot more than you could ever imagine. At least you were able to bounce back from that whole kissing thing…but with this woman, if she says something, there's no chance in hell to bounce back from it. She can make your life a misery."

"Shit." Freddie swallowed hard and felt his hands starting to shake. He tried to imagine someone that cruel and couldn't think of anyone. "Why is this woman so intent on ruining Carly's life?" Sam crossed her arms and scowled, she hated Michelle more than anything.

"Because she hates Carly. She hates how Carly was produced. Carly's birth screwed everything up for her and could have created a scandal. If there's one thing that woman hates more than anything, it's a scandal. That's all Carly was to her, was just a scandal. Her husband was the same way, and even Spencer's grandfather thought it was best to avoid the trouble…so that's why they made up the little lie about Carly being adopted, that Carly was Mr. Shay's daughter."

"Wait, what?" Freddie thought he heard incorrectly, he thought she said something about Spencer. "Spencer was involved?" Sam rolled her eyes and gripped Freddie's shirt, pulling him toward Spencer's bedroom door.

"I didn't break in there, I never saw a picture of Carly's mother. What you need to know about this woman is that she is Carly's maternal grandmother." Freddie's eyes widened as Sam continued on. "She's a governor now, and she hopes to run for presidency in the next election. No, I don't know so much because I've watched the news…" He knew too much now, there was no hiding the secret from him. "I know because her mother is very close friends with my mother. She is forbidden from even getting _close_ to Spencer. If it was ever found out that she was, consider everything screwed. It's all over."

"What does her mother have to do with Spencer, though?" Sam heard some rustling in the kitchen and quickly glanced out of the hallway. Carly had come downstairs and got some bread, she was making a sandwich. Sam breathed in and covered Freddie's mouth, knowing he would probably yell from the shock. "Carly's mother," she whispered in a soft voice. Freddie glanced out of the hallway with his eyes and saw Carly putting jam on her sandwich. "You're smart, let's see if you can figure it out on your own…look at her, who does she look like?"

"…" Freddie watched Carly put some meat on the sandwich as well. Her hair was bouncing on her back and she was walking in slow strides. He couldn't figure it out, but then she did something that seemed to answer the question. She sat down at the computer with her sandwich and uploaded a very familiar game. Freddie's eyes grew when he heard the familiar music and sounds of Pak Rat.

"She's fallen in love with that game ever since Spencer's addiction to it a few years ago. She's always so competitive too. Can you remember anything odd about that day, Freddie? Can you?" The look in Spencer's eyes when he saw Sasha. The instantaneous attraction to her, the kiss, the insane look of jealousy he shot that geek. Not only that, but the most important telling aspect of all, Sasha's body language when she stood beside Carly. She looked ready to cry, wanting to take Carly in her arms and never let go. "Have you figured it out yet? Come on, this is why I love you, because you're smart."

"Sasha…Striker…" His answer was muffled, but shocked. It couldn't be, but it seemed so obvious. Not only that, Spencer still dated her, but he never talked about her.

"Ding, ding, ding. You're the winner, have a treat." She moved her hand from his mouth and he kept quiet. That also meant the woman Sam was talking about, Carly's grandmother, Sasha's mother, was the governor of California. "I hear Michelle is a shoe in for the next presidential election." If she were to actually become president, she'd be the most important and influential person in the country. That was far from great. "Unfortunately…there's nothing we can do about that. But she's the one who made sure Carly was never to know about her actual parents, and to keep Spencer and Sasha away from each other. For good."

Several miles away, Michelle Rodriquez sat in her office chair, gazing out the window. Her secretary entered the office and walked toward her. "You requested me, ma'am?"

"Yes, I just saw that pitiful little show that kids like these days," Michelle stated as she pressed her fingertips together. She had just seen the last part of Carly and Sam's conversation, she wasn't pleased to hear that Carly knew she had a mother around somewhere. That meant the girl would try and seek her out. "A little birdie told me that the girl on that show is thinking of tampering with my politics. See to it that Carly Shay does not find out a _thing_ about her origins."

"Why not? Why keep her from finding anything out?"

"If the truth came out about her, it could lead to scandal." The lady frowned as Michelle leaned forward against her desk and stared into her secretary's eyes. "...I don't need any scandal while I'm in office. I fully intend to run for the presidential election, do you not realize how bad scandal could be for me?"

"I see, but what is your relation to Carly Shay?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Michelle was becoming very irritated with this girl, she didn't have time for questions, she just wanted action. "Also someone by the name of Tyler Reynolds keeps calling the office for you." Michelle's eyes widened and she quickly stood up, fear and anger was clearly evident in her eyes. "Ma'am?"

"What did this man ask for?"

"To speak with you. He said it was important, so I arranged for him to contact you at 3 PM."

"What?" The secretary stepped back as Michelle moved dangerously close. "I thought I told you to never arrange appointments or even phone calls without my permission. Get out of my office, collect your things, and _go home_."

"But ma'am…"

"You're through! Fired! I don't want to see your face again, or else I'll ruin you. Do you understand me?" The secretary whimpered and nodded her head as she quickly ran out of Michelle's office. The governor groaned as she walked toward her window and looked out, holding her hands behind her back. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Carly Shay...I'm not worried..."

* * *

Hope you've liked this chapter, and the return of Michelle. Review if you will.


	12. confusion

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 12 (Confusion)

Carly went downstairs to find her car, she was planning on going for a drive to the groovy smoothie. When she entered and looked into the rearview mirror, she saw Spencer's car parked at a stoplight. Her eyebrows rose and her hands tightened on the wheel, Sasha was with him. She wanted some answers about her mother, she wanted to know if her mother was really alive and out there somewhere. If so, she wanted to know where she was.

Sam and Freddie left the building and saw Carly staring at Spencer's car. Sam's face paled when she realized what Carly was about to do. "No! Carly!" She ran for the car, but it was too late. Carly had started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Damn it!" Freddie frowned as Sam searched the lot for her car, she would probably have to chase her down, but in truth there really was no way to catch up to her. Carly turned on the radio to a rock station and drove after Spencer, the light had turned green, so the pursuit was on.

Spencer drove for five minutes, not even realizing Carly was behind him. Carly watched him through his back windshield, raising her eyebrow whenever he did something romantic with Sasha. He would kiss her every now and then, he'd place his arm around her, he always seemed so close to her. To her, there was always a pull to Sasha. Ever since she first saw that picture. Even standing next to her, there was just a strange feeling that had overcome her. She needed to know what that was, she needed to know why Spencer seemed like he was hiding stuff from her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Spencer pulled in front of a diner and parked. Carly followed secretly and parked on the other side of the lot. She waited as they entered the restaurant, then walked in herself. "Hello, is it just you today?" The hostess asked with a smile. Carly returned the smile and nodded her head.

"Yes, just me." The lady picked up a menu as Carly searched the restaurant with her eyes. She spotted Spencer and Sasha sitting in a booth, cuddled up with each other while reading the menu. She smirked as her eyes traveled up and down the aisle. They were facing the restrooms and there was an open booth behind them. "I'd like that booth right over there." The hostess followed her point and nodded, gesturing for Carly to follow her. They managed to walk around the restaurant to the table without being seen by Spencer. Carly decided to sit in the seat facing them, so she could see when they moved.

"Your server today will be Monica."

"Thank you." The hostess left and Carly placed the menu in front of her. It seemed as though there were several great choices on the menu. She'd love to have them. It wasn't long before Monica arrived with a pen and notepad.

"Hi, I'm your server today," Monica stated with an upbeat smile. "What will you be having to drink?"

"I'll have a lemon iced tea."

"Great. I'll be right back with your drink and see if you're ready to order." Carly nodded and continued looking at the menu. Another plus was she could hear everything Spencer and Sasha were talking about. Another server made his way to Spencer's table with their drinks, it seemed Sasha was having the same drink as Carly.

"Hmm, this meal looks great," Carly said to herself as she eyed a picture of a stunningly chicken salad that came with a beautifully seasoned steak. Two of the greatest things she loved, packaged in one deal. Soon Monica returned with her drink and asked what meal she wanted. "Easy pick, I would like this right here, please." Carly pointed at the food, her mouth nearly watering. Monica smiled and wrote down the meal.

"I'll have this out as soon as possible."

"Thank you!" Carly leaned back as the waitress left the table. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, listening to Spencer and Sasha's conversation. There really wasn't anything other than romantic, cheesy words all meshed into one. They just constantly went on about how great the other looked, how much they loved each other, how much they wanted to be together, how great the sex was. Carly's eyes shot open and grew wide as saucers, she hardly expected that. She covered her mouth and groaned, she did _not_ need to know that her brother was having sex with Sasha Striker. She leaned forward and placed her hands together on the table, now she wasn't sure if the twisting in her stomach was from being hungry or from hearing what she'd just heard.

"Please, dear god, talk about something other than sex. _Anything_ other than sex will do…" She watched as the waiter for their table came by with their food. Spencer was having stir fry, mashed potatoes, and rice with a biscuit. Sasha was having the same exact meal as Carly, and she seemed really happy about receiving it. "…" Carly's head fell onto her arms and an exasperated sigh left her lips. How uncanny it was, Sasha looked like her and liked the same foods as she did. Sasha and Spencer continued their conversation, which now consisted of random things, such as how beautiful the sky was or how ugly the car they'd passed on the way here was.

Soon Carly's food was brought to her table. She smiled at the waitress and started eating, not realizing that most of her actions seemed to mirror Sasha's. Monica came by and smiled, noticing several similar actions between Carly and Sasha. "Is that your mother? I notice you watching them…" Carly raised her eyebrow and shook her head, Sasha was way too young to be her mom.

"No. She's only thirty, I'm like sixteen years old." That would have placed Sasha as fourteen when she was born. "She's the same age as my brother…and they're dating."

"Oh. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

"No, it's fine." Carly smiled and wiped her mouth. She watched Sasha and noticed her wiping her mouth the same exact way. She even folded her napkin in the same unique way that Carly always did. _"It's not possible…right? Yeah, it can't be."_ Besides, why wouldn't they have been together before if she was her mother?

"I'm not saying that I regret it, believe me I don't, she's a very beautiful girl and I love her with all my heart," Sasha said as she folded her napkin up like a pyramid. "I just sometimes think we shouldn't have listened to Zach. We were so young…"

"I know," Spencer replied. "What pisses me off is he never even told anyone that he was the one that convinced us to have sex that first time." Carly blinked and glanced out the window through the side of their eyes. They were talking about sex. Again.

"I despise my mom. I never even got to hold my baby…" She rested her head on Spencer's shoulder and closed her eyes. Spencer's brow furrowed and a sigh left his lips.

"Granddad always told me that they let you hold her…" Carly was halfway done with her food now. She took her drink and started taking big gulps of it. "You never were allowed to hold her?" She thought it was interesting what they were talking about now, somehow her grandfather was involved. What were they talking about? A dog or something they had when they were kids?

"No. The second she was born, mom took Carly and handed her over to Tyrone. Claiming at fourteen, I was 'too young to hold a baby'. So I never even got to hold her." Carly's eyes shot open and she nearly spit out her drink. She started coughing and quickly ran to the back of the restaurant. Spencer and Sasha turned around to see what was going on, but didn't see anything. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"What?" Carly gasped while placing her hand on her chest and taking a deep breath. She was shocked, no, completely stunned. Sasha couldn't have been her _mother_. If so, that meant she and Spencer had a kid somewhere. Since it seemed her brother convinced them to have sex at such a young age. But for the baby to be named Carly and handed to Tyrone, which was her granddad's name, it was too damn coincidental. "What!" It didn't make sense, something just wasn't right. Why the hell did her father and everyone tell her a lie? Sure it made sense somewhat that Spencer _could_ be her dad, since he raised her and always took good care of her. Sasha being her real mother, _could_ make sense, with how much they looked alike and seemed to act alike. "What? How!"

"Are you okay?" Monica asked as she hurried over to her. Carly looked at her and handed her thirty dollars, knowing the whole meal was at least twenty.

"Take this and keep the change."

"Okay…"

"Am I good to go?" Monica slowly nodded and Carly quickly sped out of the restaurant. She entered her car and swiftly sped out of the lot, literally burning the ground as she flew out of there. Her cell phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw it was her 'dad' Steven calling, she groaned and ignored the phone, shutting it off.

When she arrived at the building, she ran in, ignored Lewbert's screaming at her and nearly knocked him over, heading to her apartment as fast as she could. She started frantically trying to open the door, screaming in frustration as she quickly unlocked it. She finally managed to open the door and entered, slamming it shut. Freddie opened his door and stared at hers in confusion, half considering if he should find out what was up.

She spotted the main camera in the living room and cheered. "Aha!" She knew Sam was talking to Freddie about something that she didn't want Carly to know about, because Sam quickly pulled her in front of Spencer's bedroom. Fortunately, for security reasons, Spencer had set cameras up throughout the house long ago. "I've got you now…" She rushed over to the computer and opened up the network for the security cams and tried to find the most recent file.

She opened up the file for today and started rewinding it, trying to find the hour of their conversation. She stopped when she saw Sam pulling Freddie downstairs, that was the start. She couldn't help but wonder if Sam knew something, because she _did_ say her mom looked beautiful earlier. Sasha was beautiful, there was no way Carly could deny that, not with the undying admiration she had for her ever since meeting her so long ago. Carly wasn't sure if she wanted to press play, but she knew she had to. There were so many conflicting feelings and thoughts swirling around in her mind, she couldn't ignore it. She _needed_ to know the truth. So she took a deep breath and pressed the play button on both the main cam and the camera outside Spencer's room.

* * *

So, Carly's learning the truth, next chapter she'll discover more. Do review, and continue reading! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, you make me able to push on! ^_^


	13. Carly's Blood Boils

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 13 (Carly's Blood Boils)

Carly stared at the computer screen, the ultimate question seemed to be answered. Now, she just felt anger. No anger toward Sasha or Spencer. If what she heard Sam telling Freddie was correct, then it wasn't their fault. It was Sasha's mother, otherwise known as Carly's grandmother. The woman didn't want her, obviously didn't want her to be a part of her life. She clenched her fists and slowly stood up. She moved toward the refrigerator and opened it, reaching in to grab a soda.

Her blood was boiling, and she couldn't make it stop. Every second that passed, her blood seemed to boil even harder. Sam knew about this, her mother knew everything. Maybe she could go talk to Pam and clear things up. She hoped maybe she could figure out what she had to do in order to have a _real_ family. Maybe Pam could tell her the truth of everything. She drank her soda and tossed the can away. She didn't have time to sit around, she had a lot to think about and a lot to do. She had to know the truth.

She made her way downstairs and into her car, started it up and drove toward Sam's house. She left her car and knocked on the door. Pam opened the door after a minute and sighed. "Sam, Ca-"

"I want to talk to you actually, Ms. Puckett." Pam raised her eyebrow and shrugged, letting Carly in.

"Okay I guess. Sam's actually in the bedroom talking to Freddie, he came over here about five minutes ago. So if you want to talk to them-"

"I want to talk about my mother." Pam halted and stared at Carly in surprise. Carly walked to the living room and sat on the couch. This was very unsettling to Pam, she didn't want to have to tell Carly she knew nothing about her mother. Then again, Carly looked like she knew anyway. Her hair seemed to have become unruly, she was sweating, and she looked very angry. "I don't mean to sound angry, but…" She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. "I know my mother is Sasha, and I want some answers…" Pam's eyes widened in surprise. Sam and Freddie walked into the living room, laughing. That stopped when they spotted Carly.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Sam asked with a smile, surprised to see her friend.

"I wanted to talk about my mom." Sam looked at Freddie and he gestured for her to sit, they had a feeling what was going to happen when Freddie told her how suddenly she ran into her home. Carly watched as her friends sat on the couch. "I know who my mother is. I just…want to know why it was kept from me. I know what you told Freddie, Sam…"

"Yeah, I forgot Spencer had security cams installed." She had realized that after the conversation with Freddie was over. She hoped Carly wouldn't see it, but had a feeling she probably would either way. "My mom's the one that knows everything, though…" Pam nodded slowly and Carly glanced over at her. Tears were finally starting to come to her eyes as it was starting to hit her.

"Everything I've ever known must have been a lie. And what for? Because some woman was afraid of her own career and decided to control my mom and dad?" Carly pounded her fist into the couch cushion. "I _hate_ people like that…"

"Yeah, she pretty much ruined everyone's lives already," Pam said with a soft voice.

"Tell me everything. Please…" She was looking downward, her eyes narrowed and eyes quivering. "From the start, if you can…"

"Are you sure?" Carly looked up into Pam's eyes with full intent and seriousness. Pam sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay then. I don't know what you're going to do, but if you want to know…it's your right, not even Michelle can control human rights."

"She already has." Carly sneered and crossed her arms. "I can't believe that woman is my _grandmother_." Pam chuckled and smirked slightly.

"As much as it'd probably kill you to know, I've seen that you can be just as fierce as she is. You're definitely headstrong like your mother is…" Carly smiled as she thought about Sasha, she would have loved to grow up with her as her mother. She wiped her eyes and looked over at Pam. Pam smiled sadly and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to live without your mother for so many years. She had so much to offer you…"

"She still can." Pam slowly nodded her head and looked up at the clock.

"I met her for the first time when she came into my shop. She was only thirteen, very scared and very nervous. She had just had sex with her boyfriend a few months prior and was looking for a pregnancy test…"

"Why? Why'd she have sex with him?" It was an odd question, but tonight was Carly's. She had a right to ask whatever question she wanted to, and Pam knew she had a right to have an answer.

"Her brother told them that everyone was having sex, that it was sort of an initiation into being a teenager." Carly frowned and leaned back in the couch. Sam and Freddie decided not to say anything, since they didn't know the full complete story as well as Pam. "She befriended me when she came to my shop, asking me for advice about her body's changes. I let her have a free test and she stayed with me until the results came through. She was afraid of what would happen if her family found out she even _thought_ she was pregnant."

"So that's how you two became friends?"

"Mom was actually nice back then," Sam said jokingly. Pam rolled her eyes and tossed a chair pillow at Sam. Sam laughed and hit the pillow away. "She was at least more of a mom to Sasha than Michelle ever was."

"Yeah, go figure." Carly bit her lip and waited for Pam to continue, afraid. Pam smiled at her and tilted her head, Carly was just about as nervous as Sasha was when she first met her.

"You are so much like your mother, it's not even funny. You should know that she's very proud of how well you've grown." Carly smiled as she felt tears starting to come to her eyes, she wanted so much to hold her mom. More than anything, she's just wanted a mother who would be there for her. "And though she may not have always been there in person, she's watched you grow."

"Ms. Puckett…I can't hear this, not now…" Carly preferred to hear it come from her mother. She meant no offense to Pam, she just wanted information and maybe the chance to actually talk to her mother face to face.

"Right. I understand." Pam smiled softly and continued on. "Spencer and Sasha attempted to tell everyone. His dad and grandfather, and her family. It's not easy though, coming from a military family and politicians."

"Yeah, her dad's some major general," Sam pointed out. Carly crossed her arms and huffed, unless he wasn't on Michelle's side, she didn't care for that man either.

"That day was probably the worst day of Sasha's life." Carly's face fell as she lowered her arms, unsure if she really wanted to hear this. She had to though, she needed to know the _truth_. No more waiting. "Her mom went ballistic and called her many names, disowning her and everything."

"I…I can't believe it…" Carly spoke softly and quietly as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "It wasn't just shock? Her mom really…"

"Yes, and her brother just sat there and watched. Although he did give Spencer a black eye for impregnating his sister." Carly's rage shot up once more as she quickly stood up.

"It was his fault! He's the one that told them to do it! Where does he get the right to hit my…father…" It hit her that if Zach hadn't told them to have sex, she wouldn't have even been born. She slowly sat down as Sam patted her on the shoulder. "Was I a mistake?"

"No, you weren't. Both Sasha and Spencer love you with all their hearts and were tortured all these years. They're still tortured by the fact that they can't hold you…their own daughter."

"Why can't they? Is it true what Sam told Freddie?" Pam looked at Sam with question and disappointment. She sighed and looked back to Carly.

"I don't know what my daughter told him, but I do know this. Everyone there forced those two kids to go along with this decision: You were to be raised thinking Steven Shay was your father. Michelle made damn sure that anyone who tried to tell you the truth would suffer some sort of punishment. She also fully intended to keep Sasha away from you."

"So…it's true what they said…" Carly bowed her head and placed her hands on her knees, sobbing softly. Crying, because she had been denied the right to her parents just as they'd been the right to her. "My own _grandmother_ forced me to be apart…Mom couldn't even hold me. My mother never held me…she wanted to, but they wouldn't let her…" Pam breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled.

"I'm afraid I wasn't much help to her during the years she stayed with me. After you were born, she was disowned by her mother but still forbidden and threatened if she ever went to you. My husband divorced me and moved away with my other daughter." Carly would normally of tried to say something supportive, but she couldn't. Her silent sobs continued to fill the air.

"When she turned sixteen. She vanished…right?"

"That's when her mom accepted her back into the family. 'Rewarding' her for not going to Spencer. They moved to California, I hadn't heard from her for the longest time."

"My grandfather…was he a part of this plan?" Everyone knew now she was talking about Steven. She wondered why he would go through with that plan, he never seemed the type. Yet he'd been lying to her for sixteen years. She'd finally understood why Spencer never told her anything about her mom, he wasn't allowed to.

"No, but Tyrone…Tyrone was told to report to Michelle if anything happened. So was Steven." Carly whimpered and Sam placed her hand over Carly's. Pam closed her eyes as Freddie glanced over at the television, it was on, but on mute. "Steven didn't _want_ that to happen. He thought Spencer should raise you, like he was meant to."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why when the military offered that assignment to someone, he was the first one to take it. He arranged for Spencer to have that studio apartment and for him to raise you. Unfortunately it meant Spencer had to be on constant surveillance, so Tyrone would have to show up every now and then."

"I see…so my great grandfather then. He never c-cared about me?" Pam pulled her lips back and sighed, she wasn't sure on that one. Tyrone was confusing to her. He did care about Carly, but she thought he was too afraid of Michelle, or at least Rick.

"I'm not sure where he stood on that." Pam looked at Carly's shaking body and gave a small smile. She had an idea to perk her up. "Remember when Spencer was addicted to Pak Rat? That's the game he and Sasha first met over."

"I see…"

"Sasha watches iCarly _all_ the time. She cries a lot, because she never was able to actually be there." Carly looked up and frowned, her eyes were red and her lips puffy. "When you guys started looking for her that time. She was ecstatic, I can't tell you how quickly she came over here." Sam chuckled and smiled while nodding her head.

"That's when I learned who she was, because mom was the one she called."

"I remember her words well to this day." Pam looked up at the ceiling as though remembering a pleasant memory. "She said her baby needed her and that it was time to kick some sense into that father of yours." Carly laughed once and the others smiled as they looked over at her. Her face started to grow red as she placed her hand over her lips. "Try as you might, Carly. You can't hide the smile. Your mother loves you so much. I remember when she came back that day, she said she had so much fun playing against Spencer again, but the highlight of her day…the highlight of the entire experience…was standing beside you. Hearing your voice, smelling the perfume you wear, which is her favorite by the way, so excellent choice. Actually talking to you…she tried so hard not to cry…but being there with you in person was the best thing about that day."

"R-Really?" Carly wiped her eyes, she was so happy. She still had some sadness though, knowing her mother was that close to her. "That explains why Spencer kissed her like that and glared at that one geek…I remember that."

"Yeah, she caught that too. Ever since then, she'd been going back and forth with Spencer in secret. She had to limit herself, or else her mom might notice regular trips to Seattle."

"So my so called grandmother wants to keep my mom and dad apart? Wants me to never know them? Threatens expulsion from the country if we ever do meet…she wants to ruin all of our lives?"

"Yeah…" Pam frowned as Carly slowly glanced over at the television. Freddie noticed that it was Michelle and quickly reached for the remote, but Carly grabbed his wrist to stop him. She stood up and slowly grabbed the remote, her anger and rage boiling to its peak. She breathed in and Pam looked at her daughter with concern. A growl left Carly's throat as she unmuted the television screen.

"So, potential Presidential candidate and Governor Michelle Rodriquez. What are your thoughts on abortion?" Asked a reporter. Michelle ran her hand through her short brunette hair and smiled gracefully at the camera.

"I actually am for abortion," Michelle commented. Carly's finger twitched and the others exchanged glances.

"Probably wanted to get rid of me, didn't you," Carly whispered under her breath, her anger overflowing.

"I do believe that every woman has the right to whether or not they want to keep their baby."

"Yeah but not the right to kill an innocent life…and you didn't very well give my mother that right!"

"Oh crap," Freddie muttered as he and Sam quickly got up. Carly threw the remote at the television and started shouting at it, ready to charge. Sam and Freddie quickly grabbed Carly's arms as she shouted at her grandmother's face on the screen.

"I hate you! I hate you so much, I wish you would die!" Tears were falling down her cheeks, she thought she'd cried all she could. "You want to ruin my life? You want to ruin my parents' lives! I'll ruin your life! I'll make your life so miserable, you'll regret the day you were ever born! Let go of me!" Carly shrieked as her friends continued trying to hold her back, they really didn't want her breaking the television. "I'm going to tear your world apart! Trust me, grandma! The next time you see me, you're going to wish we never fucking met!"

"Did she just curse?" Freddie asked with wide eyes. Sam nodded, her eyes were extremely wide. This was just too shocking. "Carly! Calm down! You can tear her face off later!"

"Yeah, you'll get your chance, Carls," Sam said quietly. "The time will come. She'll have to be judged on her own…"

"I'll find a way." Carly growled as she took a deep breath. Her friends slowly released her, but it was too soon. Carly was attempting to charge the television once more, so they had to think fast and grab her again. "Let me at her! I know you're supposed to love your grandma, but she hates me so _I hate her!"_

And we see a very pissed off Carly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do hope you will enjoy the next. Leave a review if you liked it_!_


	14. Coming up with a Plan

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 14 (Coming Up With a Plan)

Gibby was visiting his father and watching a wrestling game when there was a sudden knock at the front door. Mr. Gibson looked over as Gibby quickly got up. "I'll get it dad." He moved toward the door and opened it to reveal Carly, whose face was still red and swollen, despite her having found out the truth of her birth a day ago. "Carly? Are you okay?"

"No Gibby, I'm not. I have a question for your dad, if you don't mind…" Paul Gibson raised his eyebrow and stood up. He would gladly help Carly in any way he could. He walked over and tugged on his shirt. Carly smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Mr. Gibson, you work for a blood donation company, right?"

"I run one," Paul answered. He raised his eyebrow and stared at Carly with intense curiosity. "Why?"

"Do you know Spencer Shay and Sasha Striker?" Paul grinned and nodded his head, he remembered them from his childhood. They were great together. He never knew why they broke up, either. They were perfect for one another.

"Yeah, they were great friends, but always teased me about my enjoyment for dancing without a shirt at the time…" Carly raised her eyebrow and chuckled as she stared at the nonchalant expression on his face. So, that was where Gibby got it from. No wonder. "I think they broke up with no explanation…" Carly closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to remain calm. No one needed to see her anger, she had to remain calm. She had to keep a calm anger in reserve, because she had a special one reserved for when and if she _ever_ met her grandmother.

"Is it safe to assume that you have their blood-work files in your computers?" She was glad he was good friends with them, that meant he would probably work well for her. Paul rubbed his chin and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, if they've donated blood anywhere in the country, then I should have their blood-work."

"And access to DNA?" He raised his eyebrow and nodded his head, of course he had access and infinite knowledge of DNA. Now he just needed to know why Carly was interested in such a thing. "I have something that…I need confirmed." She held her arm out and looked with determination at Paul, a look that told him she was going to make sure she got what she wanted out of this. Gibby's eyebrows rose and he slowly moved back to the couch. "I want to know for a fact that this is true before I take any further steps. Are they my parents?" Gibby's jaw fell and Paul crossed his arms.

"That's silly, why would you want to do something like that?"

"Because my entire life has been based on lies, and I need this in order to restore truth. Once I've done that…I'm going to find out just _how_ to restore justice." She thought of her grandmother's face and narrowed her eyes dangerously, there was so much she wanted to do to that woman. "I don't care what I have to do. If you'll do this for me…I'll be the most grateful person to you…Not only that, but, you'd help the daughter of your good friends wouldn't you?"

"Well…" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't as though anything bad could come of this. He agreed, he wasn't going to argue. "Gibby, get in the car, we're going to drive down to my office."

"Great!" Gibby responded. Carly smiled at Paul and lowered her arm.

"Thank you. You _won't_ regret this." Paul sighed as they all entered the car and drove off. Once they reached the office, Gibby and Carly talked while he set everything up.

"So. Spencer's your dad?" Gibby asked in a quiet voice. Carly nodded and held her gaze on Paul.

"Yeah, my grandmother decided to force us all apart." She wiped her eyes with her wrist and lowered her hand. "If not for her, I think we could have been the most perfect family. I've spent _too_ long wishing and praying for a mother…"

"Look at it this way. You may be getting a mother, your real mother. We're all here for you, Carly. All of us, your friends." Carly smiled and rested her head on Gibby's shoulder, causing him to blush.

"Thank you Gibby." After a few minutes, Paul signaled her over. She stood up and walked toward him. "You're ready?"

"Yes, have a seat, please." She sat down on a stool as Paul took her wrist, all that was needed was a single drop of blood from her fingertip. Within a few minutes, he had her blood in the system and was comparing it to both Spencer and Sasha.

"Well? What does it say?" She was anxious and nervous, this test was going to confirm everything. Her heartbeat was accelerating and her chest was heaving. Paul smiled as he stared at the screen, it was still analyzing. Gibby stepped next to Carly and placed his hand on her shoulder. Soon, the computer chimed and Paul's mouth dropped.

"The results are in. Your father is Spencer Shay and your mother is indeed Sasha Striker." Carly breathed with relief and closed her eyes, smiling to herself. "So what do you plan to do?" Carly rubbed her chin, she really couldn't think of anything. So desperately, she wanted to see her mother, but knew it would be a very bad thing to do. Michelle had too much power, way too much power. Then it dawned on her, there _was_ something she could do.

Hours later, Carly was sitting at the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie, Sam, and Gibby. "We have to take away her power. She has too much influence, but if she loses that influence, then her threats are useless!" Freddie and Sam weren't so sure, they didn't even know what they could do. Carly slammed her fist on the table and looked the three in the eyes. "I _am_ going to be with my mom, and we _will_ be a family. Anyone that tries to stop me, I'll tear them apart!"

"Those are some pretty strong words, Carly," Freddie said as he scratched the side of his nose. "I don't know how you can take away her power, though…"

"Ms. Puckett said her worst fear was a scandal, right?" Sam nodded and crossed her arms.

"What are you thinking? Her record is pretty damn clean." Just then, a lady who had been listening to them started laughing, drawing the group's attention to her. The woman had on glasses and had her hair up in a bun. She snorted and walked over to the group.

"Are you talking about Michelle Rodriquez?" Carly looked at the woman in confusion, she wasn't sure whether or not to trust this lady. "I worked for her up until about a week ago when she _fired_ me. That woman knows how to cover up a potential scandal, but she doesn't know shit about keeping them popping up or popping them once they appear."

"You worked for her?"

"I was her secretary. I know _everything_ about her. I know she has another son, one by the name of Tyler Reynolds." Carly's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly stood up, offering her hand.

"I'm Carly Shay, host of iCarly, what is your name?"

"Cynthia Davies, former secretary for California's governor." Cynthia shook her hand and smirked as Carly smiled deviously, already concocting a plan. Freddie, Sam, and Gibby all looked at each other with wonder. They had no clue what was going on in Carly's head right now.

"Have a seat and tell me all that you _do_ know. Actually no, I want to get this on record. I am going to _ruin_ that woman's career and life, just like she ruined my family."

"You want to wreck her career, I'm the lady you need to talk to."

"Then it's time to find Socko, he's got a friend that's a judge. He can get a statement out." She looked at Gibby and smirked. "Also find your dad, I'm going to need his assistance as well." Carly blinked and quickly looked at Cynthia. "Did she ever donate blood?"

"Twice a month, every 3rd and 20th, she would donate blood."

"Then we have her DNA." Carly smirked triumphantly and froze when she heard the bell at Groovy Smoothie's doors chime. She had a feeling, intuition, about who just walked in the doors. Her eyes drifted to the corner and she spotted Sasha walking up to the counter where T-Bo was. _"Mom…"_ She blinked and looked at the group. "When I walk out the doors, I want all of you to follow me. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Hey T-Bo, how are you?" Sasha asked with a bright smile. T-Bo looked at her and rubbed his eyes, he hadn't seen Sasha in years.

"Hey old friend! Can I offer you a smoothie on the house?" T-Bo asked with a grin.

"Of course. Peach Sunset if you have it." Carly's lips formed a smile, that was her favorite smoothie. She slowly stood up, Sam and Freddie started to protest, knowing what she was about to do. She quieted them and took a step forward, her heart pounding in her chest. She watched T-Bo make the smoothie and hand it to Sasha. She took a step, all sounds vanished but the sound of her beating heart. Sasha took the smoothie and thanked T-Bo. She turned around and froze, gasping when she spotted Carly. She didn't see her, now she didn't know what to do. "C-Carly…Carly Shay! I haven't seen you since the Pak Rat challenge. How are you?" Tears formed in Carly's eyes as she quickly fell forward and hugged her mom around the waist. Sasha's eyes widened as the warmth of Carly's contact and emotion shot through her.

"Mommy!" Everyone gasped in shock and Sasha looked at Carly, unable to respond. Slowly, her lips formed a smile as T-Bo took the smoothie and set it on the counter. He felt a moment coming on. Sasha slowly wrapped her arms around Carly and buried her face in her hair. Both mother and daughter started to sob.

"How do you…how did you…"

"Don't talk mom. They'll be plenty of time for that later…" Carly sniffed and took a slight step back. She never wanted to let go of her, but knew right now, she had to. Sasha stood up straight and tried not to cry. "I know what happened. One day soon, I promise…We'll be able to be a family. There's just something very important that I must do first. But one day soon, this forbidden truth that had to be kept a secret…will no longer be an issue."

"Carly?"

"I love you mommy…"

"I love you too sweetheart." Carly smiled and quickly turned away, not wanting her mom to see her tears. She quickly started leaving groovy smoothie.

"Come on guys!" The group sighed and quickly followed after her. Sasha held her hand to her chest and closed her fist, sighing. She held her daughter, if only for a moment, but she finally held her daughter in her arms. It was so uplifting. She couldn't believe it. Then it dawned on her, someone at the table Carly had been at. It was her mother's former secretary. Her eyes widened when she realized what Carly's intent was. She was going to challenge her grandmother. Something she had been unable to do, to stand up to Michelle. She slowly smiled and took the smoothie. She had a massive amount of pride in her heart. She'd always been proud of Carly, but now she was even more proud of her than ever before.

"Be careful baby…"

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Carly finally connects with her mother, it's a brief but teary introduction. You're going to enjoy the next to chapters, trust me. There's quite a bit more to go. Review if you will.


	15. Carly's Wrath

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 15 (Carly's Wrath)

The group arrived at New York with Cynthia and Sam's mother, Carly hadn't told Spencer what was going on because she knew he would try and stop her. What he knew, was Pam was taking Sam on a trip and offered to bring Carly, Freddie, and Gibby along. "So Tyler Reynolds lives somewhere around here?" Carly asked as they all drove down the streets of New York in their rental car. With them was Shawn Abrams, the judge, and Gibby's father.

"Yes," Cynthia replied. Details about Michelle were talked about. She had been married at the age of twenty to Rick Striker. At the age of twenty-three, she gave birth to Zach. Then at twenty-seven, she gave birth to Sasha. By the time Sasha was born, she was already working for the state. In a few years, she'd begun running for mayor, she had managed to become a mayor. Soon she became a congressman, and then ran for a position as a senator. She quickly rose through the political ladder, knowing the things to do and the things to say. It wasn't long before she ran for governor, but failed. Then when she was in California, she ran for Governor again, she was elected. "From what I was told in my last conversation with Tyler. He was born around the time that Zach would have been fourteen years old. When she was a senator."

"Nobody knew she was pregnant?"

"She hid it well." They finally reached Tyler's house and went up to his door. Carly felt Tyler's pain. He was just another person trying to connect with his mother, but she wanted nothing to do with him. Unlike her own mother, who was forced away. He wasn't much older than she was, either. The twenty year old opened the door and raised his eyebrows at the group. Carly stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm Carly Shay. I believe you're my uncle, the son of Michelle Striker-Rodriquez. We've come to talk to you. We want to get a statement from you, and some blood-work, if you don't mind."

"I have a contract," Shawn said as he held up his briefcase. They had to make everything legal. The contract also would state that Tyler sought them out. After all, he did tell Cynthia over the phone that if he didn't speak with his mother, he would seek legal counsel. Tyler smirked and shook Carly's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Shay. What brings _you_ here?"

"The fact that she forced my mother and my father to act as though I was not their daughter. She ruined their lives and in effect, ruined mine. Now…it's _my_ turn."

"Please. Come in." Carly thanked him and led everybody inside. She waited as Shawn and Tyler talked at the table, coming up with their agreements and terms. They shook hands and Tyler started filling out paperwork. The next step, was the blood-work, proof and evidence that he was indeed the son of Michelle. The woman's DNA was already in the system, so it was legal to access those records. Carly was feeling _very_ proud of herself right now. The others stepped back as Carly walked over to the table with Paul, Shawn, and Tyler. Paul was already waiting for the official results of the DNA test to be printed. It would join the evidence, along with her DNA tests. She even had official records, proving her ties and connections to Michelle.

"The more powerful they are…" Carly smirked as the printer began printing the paper. "..The harder they come crashing to the ground." Tyler's father stepped out of the bedroom and crossed his arms, he was glad that this was finally getting out. That woman was lying to the country, she wasn't fit for office, and there was _no__way_ she'd be fit for presidency. Tyler's father sat next to him at the table and Shawn placed a tape recorder down. He'd already hit record.

"I'm going to record this session, is that permissible by you?" Shawn asked. Both Tyler and his father, Doug, lifted their hands to speak.

"I, Doug Reynolds allow myself to be recorded." Tyler repeated his father's words and were ready to be questioned. Carly sat as the questions and answers of Michelle's infidelity came pouring out. She couldn't help but to smile. How _dare_ she call _her_ mother a 'whore' when she herself was the one that slept around while married. Cynthia smirked as she stood up and walked over to the table.

"If I may interject for a moment," Cynthia said with a polite tone of voice. Shawn looked at her and motioned for her to continue. "I was her secretary, she fired me for doing my job. I have no ill regards toward her, but I have information that I think will prove vital."

"Go on," Shawn said while rubbing his chin. Anything they could get on Michelle would really help. The more, the better. Carly was loving every moment of this.

"I have proof of a meeting that I scheduled on March 10th, 2010 with the bank manager, Chuck Wilson. I was returning to my desk that afternoon, as I had forgotten some important papers before going home, and Michelle's door was cracked open. I saw those two performing an act of sexual nature."

"I see. Okay."

"His bank was losing money rapidly, so he had wanted to schedule an appointment with Mrs. Rodriquez. I wasn't aware that they were possibly having an affair…" Carly raised an eyebrow and tangled her fingers together. She wondered, could Michelle also be caught on fraud charges? She wanted to stick with the original plan, but if there was something else, they could always use it too.

"We'll definitely investigate that," Shawn said with a quick nod. Things were looking up for Carly Shay. But Michelle wasn't the only one she wanted to go after. When she bit, she bit hard, and she wanted _everyone_ to feel her bite. She decided now was the time to pay a visit to an uncle she never knew about.

A couple days passed by when she went to visit Zach. She stood outside his door and put her shades on. She was going to look for _anything_ she could find incriminating on him. He would _not_ be spared from her wrath. Zach opened the door and smiled, not knowing entirely who she was. "Hello lady, and welcome to my humble abode," Zach said with a smile.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good!" Carly entered the house and automatically she could tell he was a sloth wasting his life with video games. His house was filthy and cluttered with games of all sorts. "You caught me and my buddy in the middle of World of Warcraft." Her eyebrows rose as she looked past Zach and saw a man with a weed pipe in his hand. She coughed as she waved her hand through the air.

"So. You guys are smoking marijuana?"

"Yeah totally!" The friend said as he lifted the pipe, offering her a hit. "Would you like to try some!" He was clearly stoned, which seemed to work for her. The guy looked at the computer and laughed. "Dude! That naked kid looks like he's got his head on the ground and hands in the air!" Carly coughed and waved her hand in the air again. When she looked over at the couch, she spotted several heaping bags of marijuana.

_"Can't be serious…"_ She had him. Now she was satisfied. "Did you say 'naked kid' over there?" Zach slapped his forehead and groaned. They had child porn on the computer. It wasn't his doing, either, it was his friend that put it on there just minutes ago. _"Well. It's clear that he has no life for himself."_

"So, what brings you here? You look familiar…" Carly smirked and narrowed her eyes. That's right, remember her face.

_"I'm the one that's going to put you away."_ She looked up toward the ceiling and sighed.

"Something tells me you're not going to forget me anytime soon. I need to go, I wasn't aware of all the stuff you have here." Carly pushed her hands into her pockets and left the house. Zach Striker, was going down. She pulled out her cell once she got into her car and dialed Freddie's father.

"Benson here." He was the chief of police, he would most likely have cars out here by dusk.

"Hey Mr. Benson, I have a request for you. I just found out Zach Striker may have child porn on his computer…I visited his house, I wanted to get to know my uncle, you know?"

"Uh…huh…"

"Yeah cause I never knew him. When I got there, they were smoking weed, I don't know how much was there! His friend mentioned a naked kid on the computer, too. I think he has child porn." Mr. Benson frowned, he hated when people did stupid things like that. If this was true, Zach would be put away for possession of drugs _and_ child porn. It was a good thing Sasha didn't speak to her family. She didn't give a damn what happened to them.

"I'll get right on that."

"I have a request. Since he _is_ Michelle Rodriquez's son…"

"I don't plan on releasing this to the press until I know for a fact. By law, I'm not allowed to cover this up."

"Not asking you to." She thanked him and then hung up. The next person would be Rick, he was already going to be hit pretty hard though. When he found out what his wife was doing, and then had to deal with his son, he was already going to be a broken man. There was no sparing him from Carly's wrath. "He's already going to be suffering. Now…my great grandfather…"

She pondered whether she should take out her wrath on him, she was still very mad at the man. He didn't seem to be a big proponent of Spencer and Sasha, didn't even think they should raise her. Carly rubbed her nose and drove off, narrowing her eyes through her shades. She couldn't think of why she should spare him. Her grandfather, she could spare, because he _did_ care for Spencer and Sasha. She knew just the thing to nab Tyrone with, but she needed Shawn again.

The next day, Shawn and Carly visited one of Tyrone's old war buddies. Steven actually once told Spencer that this man never brought it to court, but accused Tyrone of not _truly_ being the war hero he was recognized as. As they sat down with him at the table, Shawn introduced himself and started the recording.

"Now you contacted me with this info, correct, Chuck?" Shawn asked as he sorted the papers he had.

"That is correct," Chuck replied. "Long ago, when we fought in the second world war, it should have been Tony declared as the war hero. Instead, Tyrone, the coward, got a promotion and a medal for what? For Tony's sacrifice!"

"Now you were there?"

"Yes sir I was! It was April 23rd, 1942, and we had been captured by the enemy. Tyrone and I were sitting there, shaking in our boots while Tony tried to calm us down." Chuck huffed and shook his head, he was very agitated. "When the enemy wasn't looking, Tony had grabbed a survival knife from the back of his pocket and cut the rope off of him. He then freed us. Tyrone was the first one to run out the door. The pathetic bastard watched through the _window_ as Tony fought with the enemy. When they were down, that's when all three of us ran. As fast as we could. They shot at as and poor Tony…was shot in the back. He died in our arms." Chuck frowned and looked downwards, that day he had lost a great friend. Carly could see the pain and suffering in his eyes. She knew it was time for justice to be told. "Tyrone Shay looks at me and he says…he says if I tell anyone anything, I'm going to be joining Tony. So we reach our commanding officer, and the bastard says it was _him_ who escaped, _him_ who fought with the enemy…and I had been forced to go along with his story. He received a medal of honor, declaration of being a war hero, and was promoted!"

Carly breathed in and leaned back in her chair as Shawn continued to speak with the man. Justice would be served, nobody could escape the truth. Everyone knew that, but evidently people were forgetting. Now it was up to her to remind people.

A few weeks later, Carly received the phone call. Shawn informed her that they found evidence and proof, everyone's stories played out perfectly. He also informed her that they also had proof that Michelle committed an act of fraud against the Bank of America, the manager was claiming that she bribed him not to talk. Soon afterwards, Mr. Benson gave her a call and informed her that they found over forty grams of marijuana in Zach's home. They also confiscated his computer and discovered quite a few photographs of children between the ages of twelve to seventeen.

When the calls were done, Carly returned to playing the violin. Closing her eyes and listening to the music she played. "Four…Zach, three…Tyrone, two…Rick, One."

* * *

Carly spares no one. However, she never got any of their backstories, so you're definitely going to be seeing a twist soon. Next chapter is the big showdown. Michelle versus Carly at the press conference. Review and be prepared for the next chapter


	16. The Showdown

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 16 (The Showdown)

Finally, the day Carly was waiting for had arrived. It was the Press Conference. She was going to make sure Spencer and Sasha were watching. Like Michelle, she had her pillars stationed everywhere, but at the same time, unlike her, Carly's pillars were still standing. Carly was riding in a limo with Tyler, Shawn, and several other important people. Mr. Benson was overseeing the press conference, so the officers and bodyguards there would _definitely_ let her through.

She sat in with the main audience. Upon looking at the stage, she was glad to see two podiums. Then again, Cynthia _did_ persuade this secretary to convince Michelle to challenge any member of her audience to come up to another podium and directly challenge her on any points. Carly smirked as she put her shades on and began applying her lipstick. Her eyes drifted to Michelle as the woman began walking up to the first podium. She them smiled and pushed her lipstick into her purse.

"What is Carly doing at that press conference?" Spencer cried out as he stared at his television. Freddie sat next to him and shrugged. Sam was at the conference as well, but she wasn't taking part in it, other than being Carly's personal bodyguard. At Pam's house, she had Sasha watching the conference. Sasha was biting the pillow as hard as she could. Even Steven, stationed far away, was tuning into the press conference. At the press conference, Rick and Zach were there. Carly could tell Zach was hiding, he'd fled when they confiscated his computer and searched his house for the weed. The military was already on their way to pay a visit to Tyrone. Rick was seated in the chairs behind his wife.

"Let the showdown begin!" Sam was seated on her right and Tyler seated on her left. She held her fits up and they bumped fists with her. Michelle began the press conference. Carly watched with anticipation, waiting for her opportunity to jump in. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't nervous, she had every bit of courage inside of her. She was going to tear this woman down, piece by piece. All of her pieces were in place, there was _nothing_ stopping her. Soon enough, Michelle asked for anyone who wanted to challenge her on her points or her policy. Carly, holding a notebook, instantly stood up. "I would like to!" Michelle looked at her and did a double take, not quite aware at first who she was.

"Then come up here ma'am."

"You won't throw me off stage?"

"You have my word." Michelle smiled and Carly returned her smile. Carly started walking up to the stage, Sam followed behind her. When Carly reached the podium, everyone watching the conference who knew her gasped in shock.

"Good, and your word is completely binding, I assume. Right?" Michelle held her smile and continued to look at Carly, not rolling her eyes. She was tough.

"That is correct." Carly nodded as she set her papers on the stadium. Sam stood behind her, wearing her shades, and holding her arms behind her.

"Good, because I have a lot I would like to bring to your attention…grandmother." Michelle's eyes widened and Carly lifted her gaze to Michelle's, smirking with pride.

"W-What?" The audience gasped and the questions started rolling. Michelle turned and held her calm. "I don't recognize this woman. She is not my granddaughter. I'm only fifty six, too young to be a grandmother."

"Anyone can be a grandmother at your age. I also suppose you don't recognize…" Carly flipped open her notebook and shifted her eyes toward Michelle. "Tyler or Doug Reynolds." Michelle suppressed her shocked expression and stood tall as Tyler stood up in the crowd. "My uncle?" Michelle chuckled and closed her eyes, smiling subtly.

"I don't see what you're getting at. My only son is Zach."

"Oh we'll be getting to him soon, trust me." Michelle raised her eyebrow and Zach took a good look at Carly, trying to figure out where he'd seen her before. "But first, Mrs. Rodriquez, I would like to ask you several questions about your…qualifications as governor." A gasp was heard throughout the audience. Michelle lifted her hand up, ready to throw her off the stage. Mr. Benson, who was in the audience, removed his shades and searched the area for Zach. "I'm going to stop you there, you gave me your word that you would let me talk. What kind of governor would you be to go back on your word?"`

Michelle cracked her neck and crossed her arms, she never imagined she'd be standing face to face with Carly Shay. She thought that she was done with her for good. "Fine. What are your questions, Miss Shay?" Michelle's eyes widened briskly at the slip up, Carly hadn't introduced herself.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I thought you did not recognize me." She quickly thought of a comeback.

"I've seen your webshow, iCarly." Carly narrowed her eyes, the woman was a fast one. Rick had his arms crossed and a confused look on his face, he was still wondering about who Tyler was.

"I first want some answers as to why you told the American people that you had only one son and one daughter? Were you so afraid of a scandal that you hid several affairs?"

"What makes you think…"

"Your former secretary was told by Tyler Reynolds that if he did not speak with you, he was seeking legal counsel." Shawn walked up to Carly with Tyler and crossed his arms. "This is Judge Shawn Abrams."

"I have proof and a statement from this man, that this is her son. We have performed DNA testing."

"How though could you have received my DNA?"

"You donated blood, ma'am. Your DNA is accessible by _any_ blood company in America." Michelle frowned and cursed mentally. She looked back at Rick who was staring with shock at Tyler. He never knew about this. "I also have a statement here from the manager of the bank that you took money from. He claims you gave him fellatio so he would keep quiet." Michelle bit her lip as everyone in the audience remained quiet.

"Do you have any comment?" Carly asked while crossing her arms. Michelle clearly had nothing, but she did want to see the records. "I also have DNA which proves me as being your granddaughter. The daughter of Sasha Striker and Spencer Shay." Michelle narrowed her eyes, clearly growing angrier. Carly smirked, the woman was beginning to lose her cool.

"And _how_ would you think that?"

"I have proof that _you_ forced my grandfather to claim to be my father while I was raised thinking my own dad was my brother. I never held my own mother, I never knew her. _You _kept me from her." Carly started breathing heavily, but took a deep breath and calmed herself. Staring face to face into the deadly eyes of her grandmother, she swore she wouldn't lose her cool. She'd come too far to lose her cool. She wouldn't be defeated.

"So?"

"Your words were that a woman has the right to choose whether she should keep her baby or not."

"Not a thirteen year old girl!"

"_Any_ woman. So don't try that. You threatened to use your power and influence to destroy the lives of my mother, my father, and my family if the truth ever came out! So I went for sixteen years never knowing my _true_ family. Now…I don't care about anyone except my mother, because she's the only one I know to be real."

"Wha…"

"Even you're not real, with an extensive list of lies on your record. You were afraid of scandal, grandma…and that is your biggest downfall." Michelle's jaw dropped, normally she was tough, but she couldn't think of a thing. Even Rick was glaring at her. "Even my _uncle_ is a fake. I bet you never knew this, but Zach was the one who told my mother to have sex with my boyfriend."

"What?" Michelle turned her head and glared into the audience at Zach. Zach already knew the cops were looking for him, now he was just screwed. Carly sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Now look what you just did…" As soon as she spotted him, Mr. Benson alerted his location. Cops charged in and started to arrest him. Michelle's eyes widened and she quickly looked over at Carly. Carly looked up into the air and sighed. "Zach Striker was found to have forty grams of marijuana and child porn in his home. Michelle gasped and covered her mouth. Rick's eyes widened considerably and his lower jaw started shaking. How could this be happening? His son was being arrested and his wife cheated on him.

"How did you hide a _pregnancy_ from me?" Rick asked as he stood up from his seat, not being able to control himself. Carly closed her eyes and held her stoic look on her face. "How did you hide all of these lies to me?"

"Not _now_ Rick!" Michelle turned to Carly and growled. "Help me out here. Get her off my stage and out of my sight!" Rick's jaw tightened and he crossed his arms.

"Sorry Michelle, I'm with my granddaughter on this. I wasn't happy when you decided to keep our daughter away from her own daughter, but I let you have your way. You have no more power over me." Michelle scoffed and looked toward her son, but he was busy being carted away to a cop car. The American people now realized she was a liar, especially since she already saw all these accusations coming her way just hours before the press conference.

"Fine, but Tyrone still has influence in the Air Force. I can still-" Carly flipped open her notebook and held a frown as she pointed to her notes.

"Tyrone Shay was found to have deceived his commanding officer in battle. Claiming a fellow soldier's heroic actions as his own, thus resulting in a medal of honor and promotion that he did not deserve." Michelle stared at Carly with shock, wondering how the hell Carly managed to do all of this. "He is having his medals revoked and now is considered dishonorably discharged." Michelle crossed her arms and smiled, pushing her cheek with her tongue. Carly may have just out-witted her somehow. Carly lifted her eyes to Michelle and sighed. "Tyrone has no influence in the military. You can't use him to tear my family apart. Sorry grandma. You thought you could escape the truth, you thought you could escape scandal, but I have news for you. It was your own power that blinded you, it was your own overconfidence that led to you ignoring the facts. The facts are simple. You took away your daughter's right to raise her own daughter and a daughter's right to have a mother who loved her. You had a son which you kept secret and hidden from the world, and your own husband…you have another son which, well, I think that's self-explanatory. You stole money from a national bank and bribed the manager with sex…not realizing that your secretary was still there."

"I see." Michelle held a smile. She'd still have to figure out how to attack her, even though she knew she was losing her power. She could feel it seeping from her. Carly turned to face the camera, talking seriously. Michelle remained silent, everybody knew her through iCarly, so she had just about the same amount of power as she did, if not more by now.

"America, I apologize for the interruption, but I felt this was the only way I could have my mom and dad. This was the only way they could be together. I've exposed Michelle Rodriquez on a number of lies and I have to ask you, do you _really_ want someone like that in office?" Carly closed her eyes and the tears started streaking down her cheeks. "She is the reason that I never was able to hold my mom, that I never had a mother to do all the things a girl wants to do with a mother. My one dream was to have a mother. I was led to believe that my grandfather was my dad, but that wasn't the case." Carly lifted her arm and pointed across the stage at Michelle. "This woman! This woman caused it all. She is fraudulent, deceptive, adulterous…a number of things. Do you _really_ want her in office? I hear she wants to run for president. I urge the country to think, to think long and hard about who they want in office and what they want. Think about the type of person you want in charge of the country."

"…" Michelle took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, she'd lost and she knew it.

"Do you want an honest person who will do well for the country, or do you want a lying, deceptive adulterer with a silver tongue in office?" Michelle realized it now, Carly intended to tear her down, to strip her of her power. She had succeeded.

In Seattle, Spencer was completely stunned by what he was seeing. He'd not expected this at all. Sasha was actually beaming with pride for her beloved daughter. She stood up to Michelle, and by the looks of it, she _won_. Sasha was a bit disheartened by what happened with everybody, especially her older brother.

Michelle looked down as reporters started asking her questions. "Ma'am, America wants your granddaughter to be reunited with her parents, will you allow it!" Michelle sighed and shifted her eyes to the side.

"What does it matter if I do or not? They'd probably be reunited anyway." She stepped away from her podium and started walking toward Carly. Carly met her gaze and held it as she walked toward Michelle. The two met in the center of the stage, both continuing to stare the other down. Michelle stood with her back erect and tilted her head back slightly. Carly mimicked the move and continued to hold the gaze with her.

"Carly."

"Grandma."

"Congratulations, you got what you wanted." Carly narrowed her eyes and whispered.

"You're still the governor for now, Grandma." Michelle narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"I see a little politician in you."

"I know. You should be proud of me, I might have been a great grandchild for you to watch grow up. You ruined that chance."

"I was just reminded of that fact. Don't think that I support this just yet…"

"I know, must be why my mother doesn't talk much to you anymore. Uncle Zach seems like he's done with you." Michelle looked toward the police car and spotted her son glaring at her through the window. "You missed an opportunity to really know and love your family. It's kind of ironic, you know…" Michelle raised her eyebrow suspiciously as Carly sighed. "You called my mother a 'whore' when she was just a kid, but you're the one who has slept around…"

"Hm…"

"You forced my mom to be alone all her life, and by the looks of it…" Rick was walking off the stage, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. "Grandpa may be done with you too."

"So I'm alone now, too?"

"I think of it as an equal sacrifice. Perhaps is the nicest thing you could do for mom."

"I noticed you tore down just about everyone involved in the decision to keep your parents apart."

"And the ones that willingly lied to me. My grandfather, though, was a supporter of mom and dad. That's why he got my dad a studio apartment and allowed him to raise me. So at least, I was allowed my father." Michelle slowly bowed her head and smiled her best polite smile she could. She had no choice but to admit defeat.

"So he's the only one, huh?"

"Every one of you ruined mom and dad's life. You screwed up sixteen years of my life which I will never get back. Now, it looks like it's caught up with you."

"You're definitely very cunning. I like that." Carly looked into Michelle's eyes and frowned, seeing something that made her question several things running through her mind. She decided to push that away and leave now.

"Sorry about this, grandma, but I need to leave you with the questions now. Goodbye." Michelle watched as Carly turned and walked off the stage, followed by Sam and the others. She held her calm demeanor and stoic expression as she moved to her podium. She didn't want to admit it, but there was a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost like pride. She placed her hand on her stomach and groaned.

"Carly..." she whispered. She shook her arms and gripped the edges of her podium. She lifted her eyes and watched as Carly and the others entered their car and drove off. "Okay. I'm taking any questions." Something bothered Carly, though. There had been a certain look in Michelle's eyes throughout it all, but she couldn't make it out. It wasn't anger, it wasn't spite, it was something much deeper, something that came purely from the heart. It resembled sadness, or pride, or even guilt, but how could that be?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to review and hang on tight for the next chapter.


	17. Family Reunited

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 17 (A Family Reunited)

Pam took it upon herself to drive Sasha to Spencer's house, there was no more need to worry about Michelle. Though who knew if she still wanted them separate, if she could really do anything at all. When they made it to Spencer's apartment, Sasha was so overcome with joy that she just couldn't stop asking if she looked good. "Trust me Sasha, you look _great_." Pam smiled happily and crossed her arms. "Aren't you proud of your daughter?"

"_Extremely_ proud of her." The door opened and Spencer held his arms open. Socko was already there, standing behind Spencer and smiling triumphantly for his friends. Sasha quickly hugged Spencer and he kissed her fiercely. "Did you see our daughter?"

"She's a natural," Spencer replied. He still had no clue what happened or how Carly did _anything_. Sasha didn't know what all she did either, but she was still thrilled. Spencer sighed as he and Sasha moved toward the couch, he still felt bad about what happened with Sasha's family. "I hated to see Zach pulled away like that."

"I know…" Sasha was disheartened by that. It was Carly's way of ensuring justice on everyone involved. She had been so angry, that she didn't feel it in her heart to spare Zach. If only he'd told the truth, then maybe she might have spared him. "He was bound to get caught anyway…" Spencer nodded his head and leaned back in his couch. He never knew his granddad lied about his status, that was the worst thing he could ever have done. It caught up with him though, and that was what mattered.

"She exposed everyone in a lie. How she managed to do it, I'll never know. I just never knew mom had another kid somewhere…" She was tired of her mom's lies, and tired of always having to live up to her mother's own expectations. Socko stared at his two friends with a smirk and huffed at them. They raised their eyebrows and looked back. "What is it, Socko?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking. Sixteen years and you guys couldn't stand up to your families. Yet your _daughter_ was able to get up in front of the _entire nation_ and expose them for their lies. For who they truly were. In the end, your mother isn't going to do a thing to you now, because she's lost all her power." Spencer and Sasha thought on this for a minute and looked at each other, smiling and beaming with pride.

Hours later, Carly and Sam entered the building with smirks and continued up to her apartment. They were thrilled with the turnout. Carly had a feeling her parents were inside the apartment, so she stopped and took a deep breath. She really just wanted to see them right now. More than anything, she couldn't wait to be an actual _family_. Sam smiled and rubbed her back.

"Go get them, tiger," Sam said with encouragement. She just loved how fierce her friend was, it really show a lot about her. When Carly opened the door, several people jumped out and yelled surprise. Carly gasped in shock, it was a pleasant surprise for coming back home, but she was a little taken aback. Gibby stepped in front of everyone and grinned. Though he was fully clothed.

"We gathered a bunch of your friends for a party," Gibby stated. It was a congrats party, basically something Carly really deserved. Freddie pulled Sam aside and gave her a kiss on the lips, he had missed her.

"Sam, you looked good on camera," Freddie said with a smirk. Sam chuckled and placed her hands on her hips.

"All I did was stand behind her. I didn't say or do anything, she's the star here."

"Yeah well you're my girlfriend, it's my job to butter you up." Freddie smirked as he took her hand. Carly looked around the room, searching the area for either Sasha or Spencer.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Carly asked as she started searching through the crowd. She heard someone clear her throat and looked at the stairs to see Pam and Socko at the top. Gibby quieted everyone down and turned their attentions to Pam. "Ms. Puckett, Socko, where-"

"Your parents are waiting for you in the studio," Pam said with a smile. They all knew the important thing would be Carly being able to actually talk with them. They also knew it should be private, so it was away from the party. Carly smiled and felt her heart leap, this was perhaps the greatest day of her life. She slowly made her way upstairs, Pam and Socko moved to the side, as if forming two pillars for her to walk through.

"Guess it's time to head down into the party," Socko suggested while glancing over at Pam. She nodded and started heading downstairs, there were hopefully some guys she could potentially flirt about with. It would embarrass Sam though, but hell, that's what made it so fun!

Carly stood in front of the door, the one thing keeping her from her parents. The _only_ thing keeping her from them. No more was there a big powerful object, it was just a door that she could open. She reached for the doorknob, her heart pounding harder with each passing second. Now it was her turn to be the scared one, her turn to be the nervous and anxious one. After everything that just happened, now was when she needed a mother. Through the blurred glass, she could see in the center, two people standing side by side. She smiled, knowing who they were. She opened the door and there were Spencer and Sasha, standing arm in arm, smiling at her. They held out their free arms as tears came to Carly's eyes.

"Come here," Spencer said with a joyful nod. Carly closed the door behind her and slowly walked toward them. She couldn't believe this was happening, it was just like a dream. She made it happen, too. She stood up to her grandmother and she won her parents. She then fell into their arms and hugged them both, crying harder than she'd ever cried before. Sasha wrapped her arms around Carly and held her tightly while Spencer wrapped his arm around both girls, securing them safely in his arms. "We're a family now."

"So…long…" Carly could barely speak through her sobs and heavy breathing. "Why did it have to be so long?"

"I wonder that myself. I've wondered it for many years, but we were so afraid to stand up to our families…can you ever forgive us?" Carly looked up into Spencer's eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes…dad. I love you so much!" She buried her head into his chest and cried. It would be different, but at the same time, it felt so right. She had to thank her grandfather for letting Spencer raise her like he should have done, that way it didn't feel so different. She looked at Sasha and saw the tears in her eyes. "Why are _you_ crying, mom?" Even Spencer was crying, tears of joy and pride of course.

"Because I'm so, so happy," Sasha said as she kissed Carly's forehead. Spencer took a step back and decided to let mother and daughter talk. Spencer had said just about everything he could over the past few years, it was Sasha's turn now. "Oh god, you don't know how many tears I shed over you all these years."

"I know mom. I know…" She buried her head in Sasha's clothes and sobbed silently. "I'm just…" She was so happy, too happy. "I've always wanted a mom, I've always wanted to see you, to feel you, to know you were real." Her grip tightened on Sasha's dress, she could really feel her and really know that this wasn't a dream. "I hope…I hope you're not angry at me for what I did. I-I just couldn't find any other way to get my parents."

"We're not mad sweetie, of course we aren't. We're very, _very_ proud of you." Carly sniffed and looked up into Sasha's eyes. Tears seemed to frame her smiling lips. "I've been so proud of you, and what a woman you've grown to be too." She rubbed her hand through Carly's hair and kissed her forehead again. "I've seen every iCarly, you know. I couldn't be happier for you with all the friends you made and all the life you have. I'm just sorry that I missed it all, but I promise you, I'm _always_ going to be here for you now."

"Yeah, we have a lot of time to make up for," Spencer said with a smile. Carly looked from her mom, to her dad, and back to her mom. She just couldn't stop breaking out in tears. "I know you might be a little old for it, but hell…does anyone want to cuddle up on that couch?" Spencer pointed to the couch in the studio and Carly nodded her head. She never had a family to cuddle up with. Not only that, she was getting tired of standing.

"Oh god, Carly, you must be so tired from your trip!" Sasha quickly moved over to the couch with Carly and sat down. Spencer sat next to her while Carly cuddled up in between them, resting her head on Sasha's shoulder. Spencer smiled and wrapped his arm around Sasha's shoulder and ran his free hand through Carly's hair.

"Do we get to do family things now?" Carly asked as she closed her eyes. Her mom felt so warm, and she had to admit, she liked Spencer better as her father. Now that things were cleared up, she had a lot of lost time she wanted to make up for.

"Of course sweetheart."

"Mom, there's a lot I had to learn on my own because dad never told me about them…" Sasha raised her eyebrow and chuckled, she could imagine Spencer's fleeing reaction whenever Carly tried to talk about girl stuff. "I still don't understand a lot of it."

"Well that's what I'm here for."

"I'm sorry I made Uncle Zach go to jail and I ruined grandma's career…"

"You did what you thought was best, it's okay baby. Besides, I don't think your grandma would have made a very good president if she was ever elected." Spencer shuddered at the thought of Michelle as president and Carly smiled as she clutched Sasha's collar. She felt right at home in their arms and was satisfied that now, nothing could tear them apart. This was her family now.

"I still want to make things right with them though…but I know it'll be hard…"

"Don't think about that right now," Spencer said quietly as he kissed the top of Carly's head. Carly slowly nodded and sighed with content.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly happy right now. Will we always be together now?"

"Always. I promise."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed i'm not in a very good mood today, so drop a review and enjoy the next chapter.


	18. Reflections

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 18 (Reflections)

Zach sat on a bench in the county jail, his hands were clasped together in front of his face. This was really bad, really bad. It was his 'friend' who put that child pornography on his computer, and now he could be sentenced up to ten years in jail because of it. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, it was enough that he got caught on possession of marijuana. It would have been his first offense, he would only have had to pay $250 and had six months of jail time. Now, that ante's been raised.

All this, because he took part in something that would cause him to never see his niece. He placed his forehead on his hands and let out a silent sob. It was his fault, maybe his mom would have acted differently toward Sasha if he had said something. Maybe Sasha would have been able to be there for her daughter. Maybe life would have just been a lot better. After all, he always did want to see her, always wanted to meet his niece.

Zach lifted his head up and stared at the police officer working on the paperwork, getting him ready for his hearing. A tear rolled down his cheek as he slowly wiped it a way. Maybe he deserved this, who knew. At least he did get to see her, even if the first time he saw her was when she was tearing her grandmother apart. He couldn't handle the shame, it was way too much to bear. He brought his hands to his face and sobbed. He ruined everything. He told Sasha to have sex with her boyfriend, kept it away from his mother when telling her might have made a difference, and allowed his little sister to suffer through years of torment and the pain of a broken heart. No wonder she had a severe distrust of her family. Her family screwed her life up from the day of Carly's birth.

"Then." Zach uttered quietly amidst his tears. "I deserve this…for my part…" The officer looked over at him and raised his eyebrow, he did feel sorry for the guy. Chances were he wasn't getting out unless someone paid a _very_ heft fee. The man sighed and shook his head, it was so pitiful when the young had to be sent to jail. Their entire lives would be ruined from that point on. Zach should have known what he was getting himself into with the porn and the drugs, he could have said something to his friend, but that was his fault. He never knew how to speak up, even though speaking up about anything always makes a difference. If he said no, his friend probably wouldn't have involved him in incriminating things. The officer clicked his tongue and went back to signing the papers, listening with little concern for Zach's silent sobbing.

Tyrone was sitting on a stool at a local bar in Yakima, his arms crossed on the table and his gaze staring at his glass of beer in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, picking up the beer and taking a drink of it. The bar doors opened and Steven walked up next to his dad, taking his seat. He lifted his hand and called out to the bartender. "One Jack Daniels, please!" The bartender nodded and started preparing a glass. Steven sighed and patted Tyrone's back. "Hey Dad, you're not feeling too well?"

"Of course not," Tyrone replied crabbily. The bartender placed the Jack Daniels in front of Steven and moved on. "I just lost my medal of honor and my status in the Air Force." Steven pressed his lips together and placed his hands on his glass. Even Tyrone had not been spared by Carly, he thought to himself. She went after everyone who was involved in the decision to let Spencer and Sasha be together and to keep Carly unaware of her true parents. Steven had been the only one against that decision, and he supposed that was why he had been spared by her.

"I suppose you know why it happened, right?" Tyrone sighed as his son took a drink. He knew well why it happened, and he harbored no ill feelings towards anyone for it.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't be a depressed old man for it." He glanced up at the clock and sighed, it was 7:15 in the evening, about the same time as it was all those years ago when he decided to join in making that fatal decision regarding Carly's future. "I lied to my commanding officer. I had it coming."

"You know who it was that found the other soldier, don't you?" Tyrone nodded and pulled his lips back in a frown. Again, he didn't have any resentment toward Carly. He knew she was just doing what she felt was best. Even if what she felt was best, was having his medals and status revoked. Justice never lets anyone be, though, that was for sure. "That other officer was out to get you all these years. She used iCarly to find him…" Steven took another sip of his drink and looked at the time. "Right now, I suppose it's safe to assume that Spencer, Sasha, and Carly are all together somewhere." Tyrone smiled and set his glass down.

"Like it should be, I know." He wondered if he hadn't tried to take Carly away again a few years back, would she have remembered him. Would she have spared him from her anger? In the end, the hand of fate reached all the way to his old and worn out body. "I guess I'll die with a tarnished reputation." He chuckled vainly and took another drink, swallowing his beer in large gulps. Steven sighed and took Tyrone's glass away, setting it down on the bar.

"Don't drink yourself to submission. It's not the way to go…"

"What does it matter?"

"How many drinks have you had, Dad?" Tyrone shrugged as Steven glanced over to the bartender. The man held up three fingers, suggesting that the half empty glass was the fourth. "Are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning or something?" Tyrone looked away as Steven sighed and stood up, removing his jacket. "Come on dad, let's get you home." He placed some money on the bar and pushed the jacket around his father. Tyrone looked at him and smiled vaguely, the alcohol hadn't messed with him yet, so he wasn't drunk any. Though he knew his son wasn't going to let an old man who'd been drinking drive. He knew better than that.

"Thank you, son." Steven helped his father up and started walking out to the car. Once they made it in, Steven pulled out of the lot and started driving. Tyrone leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. There wasn't much left in his old life, but everything he knew before was based on lies, and those lies are what would ruin the rest of his life. Reflecting on the things he'd done before, he wished he hadn't done all the things that he regretted. Perhaps then, he deserved this. "Son?"

"Yeah dad?" Steven stared at his thumbs on the wheel, then back to the street.

"Good job on never doing anything in the military to screw up. Keep that track record…for me…" Steven slowly nodded his head, he would do the best he could to remain a good soldier. But even he wasn't the perfect soldier, having been AWOL before and having knowingly sent another soldier to his death without remorse. Those days were long ago, but then, so were Tyrone's actions. Steven sighed as he pulled up in front of his dad's home. No, he would be sure to live the rest of his military life honestly, and be grateful to his granddaughter that she decided to not dig into his own past and reveal all the demons and skeletons that he bore. At least, he wouldn't hide from his past. "Goes to show you, son. You just can't escape the truth. There's no use hiding from your past, because if someone wants and they can dig deep enough…God only knows just what exactly they might find hidden back there with all the dust."

At Michelle's home, she was standing in the living room as Rick walked slowly through the house. "So that's it? You're leaving?" Michelle asked with a sad voice. Rick lifted his tired eyes toward her and shrugged his shoulders. Look at all that he had to deal with now, he couldn't even do his own job with a solid mind anymore. He had to retire. Michelle crossed her arms and frowned as Rick lifted a suitcase, he didn't want to show any pain, but there was too much of that to hide.

"You lied to me, Michelle. You've lied to me for at least twenty years, I don't even know that I can ever trust you again." Michelle didn't speak a word, as she saw this coming the moment Carly walked off that stage. She knew the things Carly said would come to pass, that she would make damn sure of it. She breathed in as Rick started walking to the door. "I don't know when or if I'll be back, I have a lot to think about. As for right now, you and I just…can't be together."

"Rick. I do love you, believe me on that."

"Frankly dear, I just don't know that I can." Michelle closed her hands and watched as Rick walked away. She was truly alone then, and America wanted her out of office. A silent tear ran down her cheek. She lifted her hand up and pressed her finger down on the tear.

"I understand, then…" Rick entered his car and began driving towards a hotel, which for now, was the only place he really could stay at. Tears ran from his eyes and he quickly brushed them away.

"Damn it…" His body shook and he soon realized that not even he had been safe from Carly's power. He lost his son to prison, he lost all his trust and respect for his wife, and in an instant, he watched his entire world come crashing down all around him. All of this, because of what happened with Sasha. All of this, because he dipped his hand into the pot that kept Carly from ever having a mother. Now, because of that, he had no son. His daughter wasn't ever going to want to speak to him again. He would never know how it felt to hold his only grandchild. The pain of that was almost too hard to bear, as it was every person's dream to hold their grandchild. But he should have known the ramifications of his decision, that it would all come back to him in the long run. Perhaps he too, deserved what he got. He smirked slightly and sighed. "Carly's more powerful than her grandmother, evidently…"

* * *

Got nothing to say other than hopefully you've enjoyed it and leave a review my friends! ^_^


	19. Proposal

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 19 (Proposal)

Three weeks later, Carly sat with her family at the same diner where followed them so long ago. The three were laughing together and trying to decide on what to eat. Their waitress, Monica, walked over to them and smiled. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" Monica asked. Carly looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, you were my waitress last time." Carly set her menu down and placed her head on her hand. "You were right, she was my mother…" Monica looked over at Sasha and smiled. Mother and daughter were sitting in the same side of the booth while Spencer was on the other side, able to gaze over at his two most favorite ladies in the world.

"You're happy now?" Carly raised her eyebrow and nodded her head. Monica could tell even back then, the sadness reflected in her eyes. Perhaps every fan of iCarly, since even the first airing, probably could detect sadness and a hidden yearning in her eyes. "You finally found your mother. I'm happy for you." Carly wrapped her arm around Sasha's and rested her head on her arm. "So. Can I get any drinks for the happy family?"

"Water," Spencer responded. Sasha and Carly both requested some iced tea. Carly looked at her menu and chuckled nervously as she spotted the meal she was having before. She pointed to it and smiled politely at Monica.

"I didn't get to finish my meal last time, so could I have this again?' Monica nodded and looked at the others. Spencer smiled and ordered BBQ Pork with mashed potatoes and carrots while Sasha ordered soup with biscuits. She never really ate much. Monica wrote down the orders and walked off.

"Hey look on that TV," Sasha said as she pointed to a television in the far corner. Spencer glanced over his shoulder and Carly glanced up. It was the news, covering Michelle's resignation. California's Lt Governor would have to take over until the state elected a new governor to take her place. Sasha frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. True, she thought Michelle deserved what she got, but she still felt bad for her. "At least she's lost her influence…"

"I wonder if that does anything for her overinflated ego." Carly asked with a frown. Spencer looked into Sasha's eyes and sighed, knowing she was feeling a bit conflicted by her mother. She didn't want anything to do with the woman, but she still felt bad that her mom was out of a job. She looked at Carly and placed her hand on Carly's.

"How do you feel, Carly? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking…I guess I don't really have the typical questions for you guys that people who are adopted have for their birth parents." Spencer raised his eyebrow as Carly waved her hand through the air. She wasn't technically adopted, but she did still have some questions for them.

"You weren't adopted," Spencer said as he leaned back in his seat. "You were just led to believe certain things that were not true…I'm just shocked that did everything that you did…like finding out about Tyler."

"That was luck. Grandma's secretary just happened to be at the Groovy Smoothie." Carly tapped her fingers on the table as Monica brought the food and drinks. They thanked her and she went on her way. "So, you guys were just afraid of what she could do?"

"We didn't want anything bad to happen to you," Sasha answered as she began eating her food. "Mom has been known for being shrewd and doing whatever she could to get what she wanted. If the truth got out with her in that position of power, she could have split every one of us to different parts of the country if she wanted…or even the world."

"So what. She had contacts. So did I…that's how I beat her, at least."

"Yeah, I still feel bad," Spencer said as a sigh. "I don't know why I couldn't have done anything…"

"You were scared, Spencer," Sasha said as she rubbed his hand. "So was I…and now we can be a real family." Spencer smiled and slowly stood up from his seat. Sasha frowned as he stood up, she hoped he wasn't going to the bathroom or something in such a close moment. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm going to do something that I've been needing to do for the longest time." Carly's mouth fell as she realized what was coming. She grinned and quickly stood up, grabbing her mom's wrist and tugging. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Come on Mom!" Carly said energetically. "You have to stand up for this!" Sasha chuckled nervously and obliged, patting down her clothes.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Sasha raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms as Spencer reached into his pocket. She looked over at Carly and saw how happy she was, then glanced at Spencer's hand. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded out a hard beat, she knew what was happening now. Spencer pulled a black box from his pocket and slowly bent on one knee. Carly squealed as Sasha covered her mouth. "Oh my god…Spencer…"

"Sasha, we've spent so long waiting to be together. We've got a teenage daughter, hell." Carly's face grew red and Sasha smiled.

"She grew up well…"

"I couldn't be prouder. But what I'm trying to get at…I love you more than life itself. You are my day and my night, my world, and I want to share the rest of my life with you." He opened the box with his thumb and revealed a beautiful, stunning diamond ring. "Will you marry me? Finally?" Now it was Sasha's turn to squeal. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. She pulled back and continued to gaze into his handsome and strong eyes. "So, am I to take that as a yes?"

"I don't know, I kiss everyone that proposes to me." She smirked and kissed Spencer's lips once more. "Of course I'll marry you. I didn't spend sixteen years waiting for you just to _not_ spend my life with you." Carly was ecstatic, now they could really be a family. Of course, she was reminded how old she was and that it seemed like Spencer and Sasha missed so much. She'd never leave them, but there's so much parenting that they did miss. Surely they felt guilty for having waited so long, for not having figured out how they could have done anything before.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Spencer caressed Sasha's cheek and kissed her forehead. "God I love you." Sasha grinned and buried her face in his chest. That's when she felt it. The feeling in the pit of her stomach that had been bothering her lately. Her eyes widened as confusion and pain shot through her eyes. She'd been having really bad stomach pains as of late. She had been having a bit of a fever too. She hated to ruin this moment, but the churning in her stomach wasn't getting any better. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Mom, are you okay?" Carly asked with concern. She placed her hand on her mom's arm and stared into her mom's eyes with worry. Spencer took a step back and stared back at her, waves of concern rippling through him. Sasha gagged and quickly ran to the bathroom, she felt embarrassed, but she couldn't take it anymore. She rushed into a stall and fell toward the toilet just as everything rushed up. After a minute, she fell to her knees, sobbing. She was an emotional wreck.

"Are you okay ma'am?" It was Monica. Sasha lifted her head and looked back to see Sasha standing at the stall, she was concerned as well.

"My lover just proposed to me and I just threw up…I am so _not_ okay!" Monica helped Sasha to stand up and steady herself. "I'm so embarrassed…"

"Mom?" Carly ran into the bathroom and hurried over to Sasha's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby. I'm just a little overwhelmed by a lot of stress." Carly felt her mom's forehead and sighed, she didn't seem to be running a fever. "Let's go finish our dinner."

"Mom…" Carly lowered her voice to a whisper and spoke into her ear. "Grandpa's here."

"What!" Did Carly mean her dad? Right now, she did not want to see him. If he really was here, she would just have to deal with it. She really hadn't seen anyone in her family in a long time, once she turned twenty, she left her parents behind. "My dad or Spencer's?"

"Um…your dad." Sasha narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Figures."

* * *

So Spencer and Sasha are going to get married! And Rick's here, I wonder what he wants. Stay tuned for the next chapter


	20. A Grandfather's Pride

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 20 (A Grandfather's Pride)

The two walked out of the restroom and Sasha spotted her father talking with Spencer. Rick saw her and smiled, turning in her direction. "Sash-" Rick started, but Sasha interrupted him.

"Not now Dad, I am not ready to talk to any of you!" Sasha stormed closer to her, her fists closed and anger shooting past her eyes. "I haven't talked to you since you decided to take my baby away. I thought I was through with you two, but it turns I never really was, was I? You know what I've wanted to do since you, mom, and Zach _ruined_ my life?" Rick winced and closed his eyes, a wave of pain shot through him, her words were spiteful, but deserving it seemed. "Do you even _know_ how much _pain_ you put me through?"

"Sasha…"

"Don't even _talk_ to me!" She quickly slapped him hard against the face. Carly and Spencer watched with wide eyes as her chest huffed. Rick placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed it.

"That hurt. I suppose though, that I did deserve that." Sasha lowered her arms, keeping her fists clenched. He looked into his daughter's pained and almost hateful eyes. "I suppose it may be too soon to apologize. I can't ever take back the things that we've done to you, your lover, and even your daughter…"

"It was my choice dad, and I didn't even get a word in edgewise…"

"I know…" Rick inhaled deeply and placed his hands on his abdomen. "And I don't know what any of us will do to make it up to you. I know you must hate all of us-"

"Again. You _ruined my life!_ Do you have _any_ idea how much you fucked me up mentally and emotionally? And if I _ever _see mom again, I'm going to make sure she gets a fist in the face." Rick's face fell and his brow furrowed, he knew Sasha's pain and was angry at Michelle too, but that just was uncalled for.

"I'm not saying you have to like your mother, I'd let her tell you herself, but she's not as bad as you may think she is. We're your family, and hate us or not, we are still your family. You know how it feels to have a daughter that you can't reach, and yes, we all got what we earned for being a part of this…but if you think no one's suffered anything, then you make it truly clear that you haven't been a part of our lives."

"What are you talking about…"

"I've regretted being a part of that decision. And that anger inside of your eyes right now…that's the first emotion I've seen in my child's eyes since Carly was taken away from you. I haven't had the opportunity to see my grandchild, and sure, we've probably lost the right…but your mother also knows the feeling of not having a daughter." Sasha scoffed and crossed her arms, she wasn't hearing this pity story. At least that was it seemed like.

"My mother is the most emotionless, conniving woman on the face of the planet."

"Your mother is a fifty-six year old woman who has a son that can't bear a child, a daughter that she ruined and lives day to day with that, and evidently another son who obviously doesn't care a thing for. The only thing she ever had going for her was her career. Though just look how easily she gave that up…" Sasha raised her eyebrow and glared daggers at her father. "You know her silver tongue, you know how she is. I'm proud to know that I have a granddaughter who is so smart, but when it comes to experience and maneuvering, your mother _does_ have more experience than to let a young girl dismantle her unwillingly. She could have easily out-talked and out-explained every one of those accusations, but didn't…think about that…" Rick moved his tired old eyes toward Carly and sighed sadly. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to know how it felt to have a grandchild, but he didn't believe he deserved such a thing. "Carly. I truly am sorry…you have grown to be such an intelligent and beautiful woman, just like you mother. You never should have been taken from her…"

Carly frowned as Rick turned and began walking away, her eyes started filling with water, so she quickly brushed any potential tears away. "Grandpa." Rick stopped, his body tensing for a second.

"No one's ever called me that. I'm not so sure that I deserve-" Carly ran up to him and gave him a quick, tight hug. His mouth fell and the feeling of warmth overtook him. He wasn't sure what it was or how to explain the feeling inside.

"I know what I did, I know what you did…everyone knows how everything went down. There's a lot of trust that needs to be rebuilt, mainly with mom, grandma, Uncle Zach and even you…but regardless, I _do_ want to be a family. I think that's what mom and dad want too, for everyone to just love each other and to be a family together. You must know how I feel, like my own birth just tore everyone apart…I feel extremely guilty, and so I want to find out how to fix that…." Rick lifted his head up and gave a tiny smile, he just couldn't stop feeling so pleasant all of a sudden.

"It wasn't you that tore anyone apart. It was Michelle's decision, her rage that did it. If she hadn't done what she had done…we all would have made a great family." Rick turned around and looked at Carly, he felt like he was beaming with pride. To have a grandchild smile upon you the way she was, to receive a hug from her, it was like utopia. He felt like he was in heaven. Carly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she had to find a way to make everyone a family again. "I didn't want to ruin the family, I just wanted to teach everybody a lesson."

"The lesson was well learned, at least on my parts." Carly looked down and shrugged, she still felt it was her fault for destroying the family. "Now I don't want you to feel bad about anything you did. You did what you felt was best in order to restore your own family, to get back with your parents…You did well, and I am proud to have you as my granddaughter." Carly smiled as Rick rubbed her head. She then frowned and glanced out the corner of her eyes.

"I still ruined your marriage with her…" Rick lifted his eyes skyward and shook his head, lifting his finger up.

"Remember, Tyler was searching for her long before you even realized Spencer was your father." Carly's face grew red with embarrassment. He did have a point. "That would have surfaced on its own. You just let it surface quicker. So please, don't feel guilty. The truth of everything would have come out on its own…it is not your fault at all."

"Thanks, I guess. But I got Uncle Zach arrested…"

"He's always been a troublemaker…I'm not sure when time would have caught up with him, but he's never been very careful about his lifestyle." Carly took a deep breath and pondered how she could make things right with Zach. "He's got bail, so I'm going to pool my savings together and try to pay it. After that, we're going to need to set him straight. He _could_ have told us that he told Sasha to have sex at thirteen…"

"Yeah, he shouldn't have done that, huh…" Rick frowned and placed his hands on Carly's shoulders.

"Listen, look at me…" She lifted her eyes up to his and bit her lip. "I don't want you thinking bad of yourself. Do you hear me? Your mom and dad love you, they don't regret anything about you, I don't honestly believe they ever could…especially after all this time." Carly looked back at Sasha and Spencer, smiling when she saw them standing arm in arm. She turned her gaze back to Rick and continued listening. "Everything that happens, happens for a reason and is meant to be. You were meant to be born into the family _for a reason_. Maybe it was to give two people in love something greater about their relationship, maybe it was to strengthen them, or maybe it was to teach us all something…Do you understand me? Never go about thinking that you shouldn't have happened, because nobody thinks that. I'll let you in on a secret, not even Michelle thinks it."

"I understand…thanks." She was feeling pretty good about herself now after that discussion. She was looking around the restaurant and starting to flush, everybody seemed to be staring at them. Rick stood up straight and turned around.

"I have to get going now, we've drawn enough attention." Rick glanced over his shoulder and smiled, grateful to know what it felt like to have a grandchild who cared about him. "Thank you." Carly held her smile and watched as her grandfather left the restaurant. Just maybe, she could make things right.

* * *

I hoped you liked this emotional and touching chapter. Drop a review by if you will.


	21. Released

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 21 (Released)

Zach sat in his cell, still holding his head in his hands. He felt he would never get out of prison. His hearing had a bond posted for his release, since it was his first offense. No one was going to pay that, he knew better than to be fooled like that. His mother probably wouldn't want to speak to him, considering he basically lied to her. His father was possibly dealing with enough of his own stress right now, so who else was there? Sasha left them years ago, vowing never to speak to them again. "I am _so_ fucked…"

He heard a tapping noise and looked up to see one of the officers staring in at him. He slowly stood up and walked over, hoping he wasn't in trouble for anything. Jail just wasn't right for him, it frightened him. People in prison just were not friendly. Several weeks in here and he _still_ wasn't used to it, so maybe by some miracle, this officer was going to let him out. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, only a fool. "Your bail's been paid."

"What?" His jaw dropped, he thought he heard incorrectly. Did the cop just say his bail had been paid? Was he really being released? "I'm sorry, I thought you just said my bail was paid. That can't be right, right?"

"You're being released on bail, Striker." He was stunned. Who could have paid it? Who would have _wanted_ to pay his bail? "Follow me, you have some stuff to sign before getting your stuff and leaving." Zach nodded silently and followed the officer. He still couldn't believe it was happening, he was too happy.

Once he changed out of the prison clothes and went through the process of being released, he was pushed out of the door and into a waiting area. This area was where people waiting for prisoners to be released usually waited. He was anxious to see who was there to pick him up. When he turned the corner, he spotted Rick. "Dad?" Tears started welling up in his eyes, his father paid bail for him!

"Is he out yet?" Another voice asked. He looked over in surprise and saw Carly walking from the restrooms, putting on her dark blue jacket. Rick looked over and smiled, nodding his head. Carly stopped next to Rick and smiled at Zach, whose eyes were now as wide as dinner plates. "Hi Uncle Zach."

"Why are _you_ here?" It wasn't that he didn't want to see her there, he just figured she wouldn't want anything to do, just like her mother. "Shouldn't you and sis be partying somewhere and laughing about how you guys _finally_ sent me away or something?" Carly frowned and held her hands together, she thought he'd be angry, but it was okay if he was. Rick patted his son on the shoulder and Zach turned his head downward. "You of all people, I didn't think you'd care to see me out of here, Dad."

"You're still my son, and I do still care about you." Zach smiled and looked up at his father, he never really heard stuff like that from Rick or Michelle very much. It was a shock, especially since most of the time, they talked about Sasha.

"You and mom never really said stuff like that to me, you guys always talked about Sasha…" Carly raised her eyebrows as Rick slowly inhaled and exhaled. "Even before all this crap happened, long before Sasha ever even started _dating_ Spencer…she was all you guys ever talked about."

"I'm sorry you've felt that way…" Zach chuckled and lifted his hand, now wasn't the time to argue. He was just grateful to be a free man. "Your mother and I loved you very much. We never really chose favorites…"

"Yeah, until mom flipped out at Sasha, then as a family, we were pretty much fucked." Carly rubbed her arm and groaned, she was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. Zach looked over at her, he really wasn't sure what to say to her. "Carly, I think I know why you managed to have me put away…I did learn something. I'm sorry I never stepped in when I should have."

"She was your baby sister, and you let her down," Carly replied with a sad frown. "She trusted you, she needed you, especially when she was scared about being pregnant. You were the one that told her to have sex."

"I never thought she'd go through with it…" Carly looked back at the clock, figuring it was about time to leave, but she really didn't care at the moment. She sighed and looked back to Zach with a smile. All children look up to the older sibling, so Zach didn't realize just how much influence he had on Sasha when she was young.

"You know, something about my mom that I do know. When she was a little girl, she looked up to you all the time. You were her older brother and she trusted you, trusted her word. So when you said that everyone has sex, she trusted and believed you. When she became pregnant…" Zach felt a sudden harsh feeling in his stomach, as if he'd just been punched. No wonder after that day, Sasha became so antisocial towards her family, if not even her friends. Everyone in the family trampled over her in her greatest time of need.

"She was expecting me to try and make it better?" She had spent nine months, scared about what was happening. She never needed her mom to shun her like she had, or her father to basically ignore her. Then Zach never told anyone a thing about what he'd done. "If I had told mom and dad that I told her it was okay to do that…"

"Things might have been a lot different," Rick replied. Zach closed his eyes and bowed his head shamefully. He screwed up, and he knew it. "Yeah, so it was my fault the family kind of…broke back then."

"I think it was a little of all of us, son." Rick gave his son a hug and patted his back, Zach earned another opportunity at life. He felt tears coming down his cheeks. Why was he being released? Why was Carly being nice like this? He looked at Carly, his eyes quivering.

"I-I don't understand, you should want to keep me in there…"

"You're my uncle, I still want to get to know you and be a family." Carly walked toward Zach and placed her hand on his arm. "Everyone is kind of broken because of all of this, and I think it's time for everybody to just sit down and _talk_, like they should have done all those years ago." Zach chuckled and took a step back, wiping his eyes and brushing his nose.

"I don't know how possible that would be. The last time anybody really just sat down and _talked_, we lost a member of the family. My sister didn't deserve any of that, and I should have stood up for her. I was her brother, and I didn't stand up for her…"

"Yeah, she has a lot of choice words for you, I bet," Rick stated while rubbing the back of his neck. He chuckled nervously as he remembered his encounter with her in the restaurant. He was pretty sure Zach _might_ get the least of Sasha's anger. "I don't think it would be as bad as some of the words she might have for her mother, though…" Zach narrowed his eyes and shook his head, even he had some ill regards toward Michelle. Carly closed her hand and looked down at her feet. She wanted to talk to Michelle about everything, she wanted to see just how that woman really felt. It was about the right time, she managed to smooth things over with everyone else so far, all that was left really was the anger.

"I want to talk to her," Carly spoke quietly. Rick and Zach raised their eyebrows and stared at Carly. Why in the hell would she want to talk to Michelle? "I just…I have to figure things out. "She lost a daughter too. I assume she would want to reconnect with mom, I don't know. I just know how my mom felt, seeing me on iCarly all the time and never being able to tell me anything…"

"You have to remember, Sasha willingly removed herself."

"It doesn't matter, grandma's _still_ human, so she should still have feelings. Losing a daughter _can't_ feel very good, no matter how bad a person may seem." She had a point, nobody could deny that. Talking to Michelle, it was worth a try. No one was too sure that Carly would get anywhere with her, but what choice did they have really? She wanted to try and fix something that had been broken for over a decade, and as they had learned, when she was determined to do something, she was going to do it. "I think we should go, though." The others agreed and began walking to the door. Carly then thought of something and looked over at Zach. "Oh, and Uncle Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you should hang out with that one guy anymore." Zach's face paled slightly and he lifted his eyes skyward. "I don't think it really would be a good thing to risk getting thrown back in jail…"

"Yeah, agreed."

* * *

So Zach's been given another chance. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You know the drill ^_^


	22. Surprise!

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 22 (Surprise!)

Sasha walked up to Pam's door and knocked, then waited for a minute until she answered. Pam opened the door and smiled when she saw her friend. "How are you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm not feeling good, actually," she answered. Sasha placed her hand on her stomach and groaned, causing Pam's eyebrows to rise. "I've been feeling really queasy for the last couple weeks. It isn't pretty. Spencer proposed to me the other day and I ended up_ puking_. God I was embarrassed!"

"Spencer proposed!" Sasha nodded and Pam clapped her hands together once. "I'm happy for you." Sasha smiled as she received a hug. Pam sighed and took a step back, figuring she'd better start trying to figure out what was wrong with Sasha. "You _did_ have your last period, right?"

"Um…" She glanced at a bush through the corner of her eyes and sighed. She now had a nervous feeling inside of her, she couldn't remember the last time she had her period. "I've been so preoccupied as of late, I don't know that I've really thought about my period." Pam closed her eyes and smiled, slowly shaking her head. She had hoped Sasha had been using protection since she was having sex regularly with Spencer.

"And regularly, when should your period have started?"

"Uh…" Sasha tapped her chin and lowered her eyes, if she _did_ have her period last month, she should have started about two days ago.

"Uh huh. And how long have you been having sex regularly for?"

"About four years now…" She and Spencer were twenty six when they reunited, and ever since, they had sex just about every time they met up with each other. It wasn't so often, but definitely in the last few months it was almost every day. She ran her tongue along her teeth and sighed, at least if she _was_ pregnant, it wouldn't cause anyone any problems this time around. "Pam, you don't think I'm pregnant, do you?" Pam crossed her arms and smirked, raising her eyebrows. "I kind of feel pregnant, I guess, but I don't think…"

"Come with me." Pam turned around and started walking off, so Sasha shut the door and followed her. She had a feeling she was in trouble. "I have some pregnancy tests, condoms and birth control pills in the bathroom medicine cabinets." Sasha raised her eyebrow and stared at Pam with question. Pam looked back and saw her inquisitive stare. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "My daughter's dating someone she really loves, I need to be careful."

"I don't see Sam as the type to have sex with her boyfriend before marriage."

"Yeah, but you can never be too careful nowadays."

"Ah." Sasha's eyebrows rose then fell as she watched Pam open the bathroom medicine cabinet. She reached in and pulled out the condoms first, handing them to Sasha. "What are these for?"

"Spencer." Sasha blushed and watched Pam pull the birth control pills out and hand them to her. "Take these regularly every day at the _same__time_. I'd stay off them now, just in case though. I can always get more at the pharmacy, so don't worry." Finally, she pulled out the pregnancy test. It was nice to know that she could come to Pam for these things, but at the same time, she felt rather embarrassed that it was her giving her yet _another_ pregnancy test. At least pregnancy tests were quicker nowadays. "If this is positive, I'm taking you to my doctor, okay?"

"Okay, you think your doctor would be able to see me today?"

"Yes, she accepts walk-ins." Sasha thumbed open the box and pulled the pregnancy tester out. She watched as Pam left the bathroom to give her some privacy. Sasha sighed as she proceeded to take the test. When done, she walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch next to Pam. Pam looked at her and saw her staring at the test, waiting for the results. "Maybe we could talk instead of stare at that. Trust me, it will be hell to sit and watch rather than just talking."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So. Spencer's well on his way to becoming a lawyer?"

"Actually he's almost done with law school!" Sasha grinned happily, Spencer was one of the smartest in his class. He was in his internship and getting paid a bulk of money. "We've been looking for a home. We're both getting out of each of our individual internships within the next year, we'll be making at least one hundred grand per year!"

"That'll be more than a happy life for you and your children. I bet you're glad you talked him into going back to law school."

"You bet I am!" Pam laughed as Sasha glanced back to the test, the result had come in. She gasped as her eyes widened. Pam caught the reaction and sat up straight.

"What does it say? You're pregnant?"

"…You bet I am…" Pregnancy tests could still be wrong, so that's why Pam wanted to take her to the doctor. A doctor could actually confirm it. "What now?"

"We get your stuff and go see my doctor. I'll call her up and let her know you're coming in."

"Okay, thanks." Sasha looked back at the test and waited as Pam called the doctor up. She was already starting to dream up a perfect life for her, Spencer, Carly and any other children. Spencer might be a DA and she could own several airlines, they could be making millions. Living in a nice home with a beautiful, loving family would mean so much to her.

"You ready?" Sasha looked up and nodded as she quickly stood up and followed Pam out the door. Soon, they were on their way to the doctor. "You'll be seeing Dr. Williams, she's very experienced with pregnancy. So, if you like her, she'd be glad to continue on as your gynecologist."

"We'll see, I guess." Sasha hoped she was pregnant though, she knew nobody would be upset and Carly could have a little brother or sister.

In a few hours, the women were on their way toward Spencer's apartment. Sasha was nervous as ever, but at the same time, relieved. The doctor was able to confirm that she was indeed pregnant. She liked Dr. Williams very well, so she decided to make a later appointment with her. "So you liked Dr. Williams then?"

"Yeah, she was very nice and very helpful," Sasha said with a smile. At least this pregnancy, she'd have a professional to help her know what to expect with a pregnancy. She didn't really have a regular doctor when she was younger, so she pretty much was left on her own.

"What are you going to tell Spencer? Any idea how he'll take it?"

"I think he'll be overjoyed. I certainly can't wait to tell him of the new addition." Sasha placed her hand on her belly and sighed as they parked in front of Bushwell.

"So when do you guys plan on moving? Before or after the wedding?"

"Oh well we haven't really _planned_ the wedding yet. We're going to have it sometime within the next two months."

"Not to be downer or anything, but do you want to try and make things better with your family before then?" The two left the car and started heading towards the building. Sasha still wasn't sure if she even wanted her mom in her life again or not. After what the woman did to her, how on earth could things ever be right?

"I don't know, I'd rather not think about that right at the moment."

"I understand, I'm backing off of that subject for now."

"Thanks." Soon, they were inside the apartment. Sasha raised her eyebrow when she saw Spencer working on a sculpture looking remarkably like her. He seemed so focused on his work. She crossed her arms and smirked, waiting for him to look back and see her, but he never did. "Hi honey." Spencer screamed and jumped up in shock, he definitely hadn't expected her back so soon. "What are you doing?"

"I was actually trying to make you a surprise," Spencer said as he leaned against the almost complete sculpture. "I didn't think you'd be back so early, so I hoped to finish it before you got back."

"Sorry to ruin your surprise." Sasha smirked and walked toward him, grabbing his shirt with her hands and pulling him into a kiss. She pulled back and smirked at him. "Sorry, I just had to do that." He staggered to catch his balance, as he was obviously in a daze. Sasha glanced around the room and sighed. "So where's Carly at?"

"She said she was going for a drive somewhere, that she would be back soon."

"Oh. I see." She would have to tell Carly the news when she got back. Carly would be exuberant. She rubbed her face with her finger and held her smile toward Spencer. "I have some news for you."

"What's that?"

"Well…" She cleared her throat and gently rested her hand on his face, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I love you so much and I'm thrilled that I have you to raise such a beautiful daughter with me. I know you make a great father, and I just know you'll make a great father to not only Carly, but…to even more children of ours."

"Yeah, we should probably talk about kids. Do you want any more?" Obviously she did, she wasn't sure how many she wanted before stopping, but she at least wanted to give Carly some siblings.

"Spencer."

"Yeah?" She smiled and took a slight step back, placing her hands on her belly. Spencer looked at her belly for a moment and his eyes started to grow. "Y-You…are you about to say…"

"I'm pregnant." Spencer's lips twisted into a wide grin, this was perfect news. They were going to have another child, it was perfect! Maybe in a year, two years and on, they could have even more children. "You know how Carly's always said she wanted a sibling? She's going to have one now."

"W-When? How?" Pam laughed and walked over, handing Spencer the box of condoms. He stared at them and blinked as his face grew redder than a tomato.

"I think we know the how," Pam added while moving to the couch. Sasha kissed Spencer's cheek and held his hands with hers.

"I'm at least two months pregnant, that's what the doctor said. I can't wait to tell Carly!"

"She's going to be so happy!" Spencer stated as he wrapped his arms around his love and held her tight. There was nothing that could possibly ruin this moment.

* * *

Sasha's pregnant again! This is good news. We'll have to see how her family takes it. Next chapter, Carly and Michelle speak.


	23. Carly and Michelle, Round 2

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 23 (Carly and Michelle, Round 2)

Michelle sat alone in her living room, staring blankly at the pale cream walls. She had always told Rick he needed to paint them since he kept stating he wanted to. Perhaps a desert cream would be nice, who knows. Now, she may never know. She got hit the hardest, and she acknowledged that she deserved everything. Though not every one of those accusations that they got her on was completely true, namely the fellatio given to the bank manager. He forced her to do that so he wouldn't go to the press with the proof that she committed fraud.

Her hands tightened on the armrest as she closed her eyes, blocking out that memory. There were so many things done in her life, so many choices made that she regretted. Perhaps the biggest regrets were the ones which led her to be alone. Her daughter never wanted to speak to her again, her son was in jail and probably never wanted to be near her again, her husband just left her, and she initially treated her own granddaughter like she didn't give a damn about her. She chuckled and slowly stood up. She had been starting to feel her age lately.

"So concerned about my career, that I never seemed to value my own family. Now, I have neither…" A tear came down her cheek and she quickly brushed away, growling in annoyance. She hated tears, she hated to cry, it was the one thing that made her vulnerable and tore at that perfect wall she built around herself. "I guess, I'm just going to grow old and die alone…" Slowly, she moved to the kitchen, she had been baking a batch of cookies through a recipe she made herself.

She grabbed an oven mitt and opened the door, reaching in and pulling the cookie trays out. She had at least two dozen chocolate chip cookies with rich, melted chocolate inside. She called them Chocolate Lava Cookies. She set the tray on top of the stove and opened her cabinet doors, searching for a large plate. "This one will do until they cool down and I can put them in the cookie jar..." She grabbed a spatula and started placing the cookies carefully on the plate, this time letting her eyes water up as she imagined grandchildren running over to eat the cookies.

_"Gamma made cookies guys! They're fresh from the oven!"_

_"Yay! Cookies!"_

_"Grandma's cookies are my favorite!" Several children rushed towards her and started reaching for the plate, surrounding her and begging for the first cookie._

"Now kids, you have to wait un…" The vision went away as she lowered her arm and felt the tears starting to sting her eyes even more. She breathed in deeply and placed her hand on her forehead. Realization that something like that would never happen hit her like a ton of bricks. She shunned her first grandchild, so why on earth would this ever happen? "Great, I'm going to turn crazy before I'm even _60!_"

A loud knock was heard at the door, she glanced over and sighed. She knew it wasn't the press asking for more questions, considering they didn't know her home address and were completely done with her. It looked like America would just let her age in peace. She wasn't really sure she wanted to answer the door though, she'd rather get used to spending the rest of her days alone. "Go away," she whispered.

"Grandma? Grandma, are you there!" Her eyes widened with surprise, it was Carly. Why would she be here? Michelle quickly wiped her eyes and tossed her oven mitt on the countertop. Carly knocked again and Michelle made her way toward the door. She quickly tried to make sure her expression was firm and wouldn't give herself away. She prided herself over the poker face that she worked years to gain. Michelle finally opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Carly. Carly looked at her and frowned, she could easily tell that the elder had been crying at some point of time.

"What do _you_ want?" Carly sniffed and a smile came to her lips. She could smell the glorious cookies coming from the kitchen.

"Are those cookies I smell? They smell fresh!" Michelle glanced back and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just finished making myself a batch."

"Can I have one? Please?" Michelle wasn't sure what to think of the sudden desire for a cookie. Then again, whoever didn't like the glorious treat was insane. She made more than she probably should have made, at least she couldn't eat them all herself. She crossed her arms over and sighed, there was no sense in arguing with the girl.

"Yeah, just be careful. I _just_ pulled them out, they'll be hot." Carly nodded and made a mad dash toward the kitchen. Michelle shut the door and smiled as she watched the youth pick up a cookie and bring it to her lips. She bit into the cookie and felt the rush of melted chocolate beat upon her tongue. She grinned happily and took another bite, finishing off the treat. She looked at her grandmother who quickly frowned. "Don't get too used to it, I don't want your grubby mitts all over my cookies."

"Huh?" Carly sighed and closed her eyes, smirking to herself. She could see the lady trying to cover up what she was really thinking. "Then can I just grab myself a plate and put a few on there? I kind of want to talk to you." Michelle sighed dramatically and walked over to her lounge chair.

"Help yourself."

"Thanks grandma!" Michelle placed her hand on her stomach and glanced to the side. What was that feeling inside of her that she felt, that she hadn't felt in such a long time? Compassion? She quickly glanced over to see Carly walking to the couch, she was holding a plate with six cookies on it. "These are delicious!"

"Thanks." She couldn't deny the feeling of pride that just shot through her when Carly said that. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about being admired and appreciated by her granddaughter that seemed to warm her heart. "So why are you here?" Carly brought another cookie to her mouth and sighed happily, she adored the melted chocolate. "You expect me to believe you just want to talk? What more can you do to tear me down?"

"Nothing, and I don't expect you to believe anything. Although…" She closed her eyes and took another bite of her cookie. "I get a lot of things from my mom, my dad, and my grandparents. That does include you, so how long are you planning on keeping up the charade?" Michelle raised her eyebrow as Carly set the plate on the coffee table. "Grandma, I forgot a drink…"

"You want some water?"

"Yeah…" Michelle got up and made her way toward the kitchen, not realizing that Carly was watching and analyzing her every move. Carly smirked as Michelle filled the glass of water and brought it back to her. She grabbed the glass and took a sip. "Thanks." The elder woman caught the expression of triumph on Carly's face and sighed.

"Let me guess, you just confirmed something for yourself…" Carly held up her index finger and set the glass on the table.

"Actually, yes…I've been noticing since I came in, you have a sort of _longing_ in your eyes. You long for a grandchild, don't you? I'm guessing the moment I went for these cookies, which are _awesome_ by the way, emotions started flaring about in you." Michelle chuckled and crossed her arms, she didn't expect anyone to read through her like that.

"I've still been a politician for many years of my life, nobody's ever read through me. You think that you are-"

"The first person who's seen right through you…You wanted that second chance. You wanted to regain the family that you lost because of your career, that's why you didn't even fight all those accusations at that press conference." Michelle lifted her hand to her face and tapped her cheek, surprised to hear these things. "You're a lot more experienced than I am, so maybe you could try leveling with me here, not trying to act what's not in your heart."

"How should you know what's not in my heart and what is?" Carly placed a half-eaten cookie on the plate and stood up. She stepped toward Michelle, staring into the older woman's eyes.

"What would you say if I told you mom was getting married?" Michelle felt a sense of hope rise in her and then fall. Sasha should have been married, so it was good that she was finally getting married. Though, she knew it meant she wouldn't be allowed there. Chances were, _Pam_ would be sitting in her place. Who in the family would even be allowed there? Surely nobody would. Sasha hated every one of them, and it was all her fault. "How do you explain the guilt that I see in your eyes, grandma?"

"What?" Michelle quickly narrowed her eyes and stared at Carly. Her emotions were making it easy to read her like an open book and she didn't like it. "Guilt? I don't feel guilt for anything!" Carly nodded for a minute and rubbed her chin.

"Right. You don't feel guilt for a thing. You were so focused on your career that when your daughter came to you saying she was pregnant, you literally threw her out the door instead of being a mother…" Carly sighed and held her hands out as she turned around and closed her eyes. Michelle frowned and slowly closed her shaking hands, trying to steady them. "You caused your own daughter to be split from the man she loved and she had to find a mother elsewhere, through Pam, because her own mother didn't care about her and threatened to disown her, calling her a 'whore'."

"I…"

"Not done. Your decision tore your family apart, also causing you to never really know your granddaughter as your own granddaughter, since she was being paraded about as someone else's child." Michelle sighed and crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her arm. Carly crossed her arms and spun around to face her. "Your daughter leaves home, vowing to never speak to you again. But it's okay, you already lost her and you knew that. Then you found out Zach could never bear what you were gradually becoming ready for, a grandchild."

"You think."

"Still not done." Michelle rolled her eyes and stared at Carly in annoyance. "Zach moves away and stops talking to you, but still talks to his father…I wonder why." Michelle pressed her lips together angrily and moved her eyes to the side. "All that's left is your husband, so you're afraid to tell him that you messed up and had a child with someone else early on during your marriage. Your fear of being alone finally grew greater than your fear of scandal, but it was too late, your career was already ruining your life. Then your granddaughter showed up at your press conference…"

"Still means nothing…"

"Just like the look in your eyes never means anything? You think you can lie to me when I have a troublemaking best friend who constantly pulls tricks and pranks and tries to cover it up all the time? I've had a lot of practice. Your eyes lit up when you first saw me…In fact, if I'm correct…" Carly looked towards a desktop computer and began walking towards it. Michelle's eyes widened as panic shot through her.

"Don't touch that!"

"Why not?" Carly stood next to the computer and held her hand toward the keyboard, staring at Michelle with a sneaky smirk. She was waiting for the woman to give away her own suspicions, but she knew she wouldn't. "What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of me finding out that you've watched iCarly?"

"What? Please." Michelle scoffed and waved her hand through the air. "Why should I watch something so…" She ran her eyes up and down Carly, memorizing every bit of body language she could find. She couldn't figure anything out, she wasn't able to read her intentions.

"What word are you going to go for? Trashy? Pathetic? Try as you might, but as someone who's never had a real family, I can tell someone who lost a family and misses the family they wished they had." Carly pressed one of the buttons on the keyboard, taking it off of the screensaver and showing iCarly's live broadcast. Michelle snapped her fingers as Carly placed her hands on her hips. "Uh-huh, our live broadcast was earlier today." Michelle straightened herself and stared at Carly, on the verge of tears.

"Fine, so what if you're right. What does it prove? I've lost everything now, anyway! Does Sasha even _know_ you're here? I bet she wouldn't be happy if she knew." Carly shrugged and pointed to the phone.

"Call her, she actually doesn't care if I'm here or not. She's not going to keep you from seeing or knowing your granddaughter. She's still sore over all those years ago, but she wants to reconnect with her family too…"

"Yeah, well if she's anything like me, her pride won't let that happen." Carly closed her eyes and clasped her hands together at her waist, taking a step forward and swinging her arms to the side.

"I know. That's why I have a plan." Michelle raised her eyebrow as Carly stepped close to her and smirked. "I want to patch the family together, because _I_ want a family. I think everyone can be a loving family, especially considering your career won't get in the way anymore. Uncle Zach is a free man, by the way."

"Really?" Michelle exhaled slowly, feeling the relief inside of her. Currently, it was one of the many various emotions that she had churning inside and melting down that hardened heart. "Who…"

"Grandpa and I bailed him out."

"Y-You visited your grandfather?" Carly nodded and walked back over to the cookies, picking up the half-eaten one and finishing them off.

"Again, these are really good. You want one?"

"Not at the moment…"

"Okay." Carly licked her lips and placed her hands in her pockets. She looked towards the ground, then back at Michelle. Of all people she really did want to reconnect with, it was her grandma. Despite she reacted harshly when she first heard of her. "When I first saw you at the press conference, that's when I realized you were really just missing mom…and I know that…" Carly took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "There's going to be a _lot_ of anger that needs to come out. When mom and grandpa met, there were a lot of words that were…shouted…"

"She hates us, doesn't she?" Carly winced and tapped her foot on the ground once. Michelle placed her hands in her pocket and looked Carly with admiration growing in her. "You're determined to try and meddle in this aren't you?"

"I need to. I want everything to be okay. I _know_ it would take a while to repair the trust and security that was broken, but I believe it can happen."

"You know…you remind me a lot of your mom. Smart, independent, driven…" Michelle hinted a tiny smile and tilted her head at Carly, watching the girl smile back at her. "And very beautiful. I'm…proud, I suppose…to have a granddaughter like you. If you say you have an idea that might help all of us sort of…I'd be willing to try it."

"You have to be willing to accept your daughter, your family, just like everyone…even I…would have to be willing to accept you."

"You think that could happen?" Carly shrugged glanced to the side briefly.

"Anything's possible. I know I've accepted everyone. Everyone has faults…" Michelle sat down in the lounge chair and sighed, she knew if they talked to Sasha, things were _probably_ going to end up broken.

"I wish Zach told us initially that he told them to have sex…"

"What would that have changed?"

"It could have changed a lot!" Michelle looked at Carly with hurt in her eyes. If only Zach had of come clean about that, she would have realized that she was out of line. Maybe even, she would have treated Sasha better. "Because I knew how much impact Zach had on her…"

"Would you have still decided to keep me, Grandma?" This time, it was Carly that the tears came from. Michelle looked at her and slowly rose.

"Carly. I don't know if you'd believe me or not, but…I regret my decision every day. I don't know how many times I've watched your webshow and I've been so proud of you. I hurt my daughter, my family, and even myself the day I handed you over to Tyrone. Now, I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to know how it feels to be a grandmother."

"Who knows, grandma…maybe you will." Carly smiled at her grandmother and started walking towards the door. "I have to go, I'll um…I'll call you and let you know what's going on, okay?" Michelle slowly nodded and watched as Carly walked out of the door. She quickly got up and called out to her, but the door closed.

"I…I'll be waiting…"

* * *

I hope you liked it! We've learned a lot this chapter. Look forward to the next. You know the drill!


	24. Therapy Box Part 1

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 24 (Therapy Box Part 1)

Carly and Pam entered into a very familiar room, the office of Dr. Parper. The counselor looked up from his desk and shrieked when he saw Pam. "You again?" Dr. Parper screamed out. Pam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm not the one needing help," Pam responded. Carly nodded her head and smiled. She had learned that she was going to be a sister, she was extremely excited and was now even more determined to patch this broken family. "What do you know, it's her family that needs help." Carly blinked and stared at Pam with narrow eyes. Pam laughed and patted her on the shoulder as Parper stood from his seat.

"Okay, Miss Shay, what's going on?" He was stunned to hear that something was up with Carly, something really had to be seriously wrong if she was here. "Are you and Spencer not getting along?"

"No, we're getting along fine. He's my father, you know…" Dr. Parper blinked and lifted his eyes upwards, he had _not_ been expecting that one. A lot of people were shocked to learn that Spencer was Carly's dad, but there were some that weren't surprised, like Mrs. Briggs. She'd seen Sasha when she was pregnant and knew very well she had to repair the family quickly. She wanted her baby brother or sister to grow up knowing her family. "My mom and dad are actually on their way up right now, but here's the thing…you remember the whole thing with Sam and her mom, right?" The doctor's eyes widened and he nearly fainted from the memory. "I'll take that as a yes. We're going to need your therapy box, because my mom and her family have issues. A _lot _of issues."

"Oh dear, how long do you think…"

"Could be a while. There's a lot of deep rooted issues involved in the whole thing. You may just want to go home after it starts. You know…take a nap, shower, have dinner, spend time with the wife and kids, sleep…and we'll see you in the morning or afternoon." Dr. Parper groaned and glanced over as the door opened. Zach and Rick made it in first. "Grandpa! Uncle Zach! How nice of you to join us." Rick huffed out a breath as Zach took an anxious step forward.

"See dad, I _told_ you she said the 16th floor!" Zach stated as Rick crossed his arms over.

"So you made me _walk_ up the remaining _ten floors?_" Zach grinned mischievously and quickly ducked behind Carly. "Be glad I'm an old man and you can run."

"You're not _that_ old…then again, maybe you are." Rick narrowed his eyes and smirked as he stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"If you think I'm old, just wait until you get to be my age." Zach's eyes widened and he heaved a sigh of defeat. Rick turned to Carly and smiled at her. "So, this is the therapist?"

"Yeah, and you guys need to go into that room over there," Carly answered as she pointed to the door. "I…am not going in there. You are. Along with Mom, Dad, Uncle Zach, _and_ Grandma." Rick raised his eyebrows as Zach stared at the small door. He didn't like the looks of it. "It's called the Therapy box. People go in there and don't come out until their issues have been resolved." Rick rubbed his chin as he and Zach moved toward the door.

"Why won't you go in?" Zach asked curiously. Dr. Parper walked over and opened the door.

"Inside, please," Dr. Parper instructed.

"You'll find out," Carly said with a smile as she waved the two off. Zach and Rick were confused, but stepped in anyway. Stopping only when they noticed how _small_ the room was. It was at least big enough to hold the entire family, but damn if there was any room for anyone to move when they all got in there. They turned around, but the therapist had closed the door already. Carly walked over and pressed the intercom button while Zach and Rick protested. "I'm a bit claustrophobic, so I won't be able to participate. Besides, the issues that need to be worked out are between all of you guys, and mom."

"Why do we have to be in a tiny room to do that?" Zach asked in despair. Rick called out, agreeing with Zach. Carly was about to add something when the door opened up and Michelle entered. She took a deep breath as Carly looked toward her and smiled.

"Grandma! You came!" For a moment, Carly had been afraid she wouldn't come for the therapy session, but in her heart she knew that Michelle wanted to make things right. Michelle nodded and set her purse down on the couch.

"Yeah, you said this was the place to come to." She looked around, searching for anyone else, but was surprised to not see anybody. "Aren't Rick and Zach here?"

"Yeah, they're already in the therapy room." Carly walked over and took Michelle's arm. "Now, how serious are you about reconnecting?"

"I am."

"Okay, so you probably won't like where you're going, but it has to be done. It's the best and only way right now." Michelle raised her eyebrow as Carly opened the door and had Michelle walk in. She was surprised to see Zach and Rick sitting at one end of the room.

"Welcome to the elevator sized box," Zach muttered under his breath. "Mom…" Zach was looking down and Rick could hardly look at her. Michelle smiled sadly at Rick and moved to the opposite end of the room, which was most likely where they wanted her to stay. She only did so because she heard the door close. She didn't want to be stuck in here, especially when she had a feeling everyone that was going to be here would actually want to kill her.

"I'm not feeling very comfortable about this," Michelle said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Carly sighed as she turned around and walked over to Pam.

"So far so good." Pam looked at the screen and hummed, it was nice to see they weren't killing each other yet.

"Dr. Parper, you added on to the therapy box," Pam noticed. Dr. Parper nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Actually Pam, I figured it should be a little bit bigger," He replied with a smile. "Although I still recommend against claustrophobic people going in there." Pam nodded, remembering when Carly was put in the box. That did not go down well at all. Soon, Spencer and Sasha finally arrived.

"Sorry it took so long, dear," Sasha said as she walked toward Carly. "Your dad here took forever to find a parking spot."

"You know I don't like parking in between two cars," Spencer replied, defending himself. "Especially with narrow spots like those." Sasha sighed and looked over as Socko entered the room, he decided to hang around and see how the first therapy session went.

"I don't get the point of their bantering," Socko said with a shrug as he walked past the couple and towards Carly. "They're so damned love-struck that they don't even have any _real_ problems. They just bicker like an old married couple. Speaking of which…does anyone in her family _know_ she's getting married?"

"Just grandma," Carly replied. "She's really happy about it, actually." Sasha raised her eyebrow and Spencer smiled. It was a pleasant surprise, though Sasha was incredibly shocked that her mother would really be _happy_ about her getting married.

"Speaking of my mother," Sasha stated in a low voice and narrow eyes. She searched the room and crossed her arms. "Where is she? Along with my family?"

"They're already in the therapy box, ma'am," Dr. Parper replied. He shifted his glasses and stepped forward. "May I lead you into it?"

"The _therapy box_?" Spencer asked. His eyes widened as he looked over to Pam, remembering when she and Sam had to be put in there. Carly returned saying that she never wanted to go in it again, she got way too claustrophobic. He turned toward Carly and stared at her. "And are _you_ going in there?" Carly sat down on the couch and crossed her legs over.

"Nope, but you and mom will have to go in there." Sasha wasn't feeling too up for this initially, it took Spencer, Socko, _and_ Carly just to talk her into it. Now she had to go into some small room just to talk with her family, she might end up ripping their throats out going into some small room.

"You know what, I'm starting to have some second thoughts here," Sasha remarked. She took a step back, but Socko and Spencer grabbed onto her.

"Mom, come on. If Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Zach are willing to do this, then you should be able to. It would really show a positive effort." Sasha moaned and pulled herself free.

"Fine, but I don't know…If anything goes wrong..." Dr. Parper led Sasha and Spencer to the door and started to open it. Spencer grabbed Sasha's hand and smiled at her.

"I'm right here, baby, don't worry."

"Okay, but the first time of trouble…" Dr. Parper pushed them in and closed the door. Next, he pressed the intercom button and spoke into it.

"Nobody can leave until all issues are _resolved._"

"What?" Sasha growled as she and Spencer stepped in the center of the room. She clenched her fists and shifted her eyes from side to side, finding everybody in the room. Zach swallowed hard while Michelle merely stared at Sasha with nervousness. Rick tightened his grip on his knees and prayed that this would end well and not with any ambulances being called. Though Sasha _did_ look like she was out for blood. Already, the anger and memories were surging through her like a raging river. She didn't just look like it, she _was_ out for blood.

* * *

Well, now it's time for the family to try and reconcile their differences somehow. There aren't many chapters left. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	25. Therapy Box Part 2

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

`A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 25 (Therapy Box Part 2)

Carly, Pam, and Socko each sat on the couch while Dr. Parper took his desk. They were fine watching the session on the screen. Although, they did wonder if they should have put some restraints on the people in there, especially with the look Sasha had on her face going in. "You don't think Sasha's going to hurt anyone in there, do you?" Socko asked while staring hopefully at the screen.

"I'm hoping not," Pam replied. She couldn't really be too sure herself, maybe with the fact that she was pregnant, she wouldn't do anything too risky. Carly didn't speak, but watched the screen with intensity. If anything were to go wrong, they could always pull them out. "Then again, I'm not so sure the 'therapy box' is really the _best_ method to use. It just seems rather unorthodox to me."

"Well it helped you and your daughter, didn't it?" Parper quickly retorted, defending his work. Pam shrugged as everyone watched the screen. They were all still silent, Spencer had moved to the side where nobody was sitting and currently watching Sasha. Though she didn't look like it, everybody was just waiting for her to explode.

"Yeah but this one's a bit different, that mother and daughter harbor a 16 year grudge." Dr. Parper rubbed his chin and stared back at the screen, it did seem that Sasha was glaring at her mother from the side.

"Yeah it would seem to be the case…Speaking of your daughter, where's she at?"

"On a date with her boyfriend." Sam and Freddie would probably swing by later on, if the therapy session wasn't done. Though remembering how long it took with Pam, Sam figured it would probably not be done before their date. The therapist nodded as everybody started getting a bit uneasy. It was way too silent. "How long have they been in there for?"

"About five minutes at most," Socko muttered under his breath. "I think they're afraid to talk. With how Sasha keeps glaring daggers at them, I'm _pretty__sure_ they're searching for a way to say anything and _not_ have her rip them to shreds." In the room, the first person to try talking was Zach, as he was becoming way too uncomfortable just sitting there.

"So, will someone say something so we can get out of here sooner?" Zach asked as his hands shook upon his legs. Sasha was thinking this might be a good time to tell them she was pregnant, where if they attacked her again, they were in such closed quarters that she could shoot them all down from their high horses. "Besides, I'm getting kind of a cold feel, is anyone else cold?" Zach stared at Sasha as she slowly looked toward him, her hands clenching up and eyes narrowing to a sharper glare. He swallowed hard and began to sweat. "Oh crap." Rick scooted over an inch. Zach spoke, and he was first to bear the brunt of Sasha's anger. He glared pitifully at his father. "You're a real help, Pops…"

"Zach," Sasha growled. He chuckled nervously and looked at his little sister to see her stepping towards him. "Why are you afraid of me?" She held her venomous glare upon her deceitful older brother and stood before him. "Are you afraid of what I might do to you? I'm pissed off. I hate every one of you, and why? Because _every one__of you_ betrayed me! Every one of you killed me inside and made _me_ lose my daughter for sixteen years!"

"I didn't know it would be so bad!"

"You lying _asshole!_ You were so fucking afraid of what mom and dad would do to you that you didn't even tell them that you _told_ me to have sex with my boyfriend! You knew it'd be bad." She growled and shifted her eyes towards Rick, he winced and closed his eyes, knowing what was coming up. "And when would you _ever_ take a stand to defend your daughter? You may have a relationship with Carly now, but you have _no_ relationship with me!"

"I realize that," he replied softly. "We all want to change that, if you're willing to let it be."

"I think she just needs to let of some steam," Zach whispered as he stared up into Sasha's angry eyes. He could feel them burning a hole through him. He knew once her anger went away, then maybe they could all actually talk reasonably with her. Sasha instantly spun around and turned her glare upon Michelle. Her mother simply sat there, fully expecting to be hit by the tidal wave that was Sasha's wrath.

"As for you, _mother_," Sasha said as she started moving toward her. "I may not be glad about how your career and life came spiraling down, but at least now you know how it feels to be alone and hated. You were so damn full of yourself that you didn't even _see_ or _think_ of the pain I was going through! You took me away from the man I loved, took my daughter away, took my _life_ away, all because you were so fucking concerned about your _career!"_

"I know that's where I screwed up, and I'm trying to make amends the best I can," Michelle replied with a quiet voice. Sasha moved closer to Michelle and glared into her eyes. Spencer quickly stood up and moved over to Sasha, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Sasha, I know you're upset," Spencer said softly. She stood up straight and looked over towards him, not knowing really what to say. Everyone was grateful to have Spencer here, because he was the one good light in the dark, the one that could probably calm her down and get her to listen. "They're here because they _do_ want you back. I know it's hard to talk to them right now. Hell, it's hard enough for _me_ to be here, but you _have _to give them a chance."

"Why should I give them a chance? Why give them anything?"

"Because they're giving you a chance…" Sasha smiled as Spencer looked into her eyes. He always seemed to have the capability to calm her raging storms. "So, why don't you give them a chance? I mean, if you feel the need to rant and yell…okay, you have every right, but don't get violent."

"Did he just say she could yell at us?" Zach whispered to Rick. Rick smacked him in the back of the head to keep him quiet during this moment. "Ow!"

"If she wants to yell at us, let her," Michelle said as she sat straight up. They were each thankful for the fact that there were now benches and chairs in the room. It made Pam a bit jealous. "She's earned that right. Let her." Sasha looked at her mother and spotted the look in her eyes. Spencer was right, they were trying to reconnect, they did feel guilty, and all she was doing was stomping on them.

"No," She said as she took a step back. "No, I'm not going to yell at them." Spencer smiled as the others stared at her with shock. Sasha found a chair in the corner of the room and moved it to the center, sitting down. "But I have every right to judge them. So let's hear their excuses…let's hear their reasons for taking a girl's baby away and keeping them apart."

"I know there is never an excuse for something like that…" Sasha looked over at her mother and crossed her arms, sitting straight up and trying not to glare. Michelle looked down, sighed, then looked back to Sasha. "Having had so many years to think it over…I think it could have gone differently if I had just explained to you how having a child changes your life dramatically. I know I should have been there to help you prepare, and instead, I did something that seems almost so inhuman…I know nothing will ever change what happened, but we want to try and get a life with you again, we want that second chance…to be a family…"

"You realize you missed everything about your grandchild, right? You forced me to miss everything also. I don't even know what her first words were."

"They were 'mama' actually," Spencer said as he raised his hand up. Sasha blinked and looked at him, she would have glared, but what he just said was a bit surprising.

"Really? I would have thought they'd be a bit different…"

"Nope…" Spencer looked down at the ground and chuckled as he reached into his sports jacket. "Actually I have a surprise for you. A little something my dad did…" Everyone stared at Spencer as he pulled a CD from his suit. "He actually recorded everything from the moment she arrived home to her first tooth, to the moment we moved into the studio apartment."

"Really? He did that?" She was shocked, she didn't think Steven would have done that.

"Yeah, he felt it was necessary. He and I were religious about filming her every moment." Sasha and the others smiled, it was a good thought. At least Spencer didn't miss her moments, but it still broke Sasha's heart that she never got the chance. "Dad thought maybe you and I would get together someday, or you'd at least get to meet up with Carly, we talked it over early on and decided we didn't want you to miss those moments. It wasn't your fault that you missed them and you deserve to know them all."

"So why do you have that CD, anyway?" Spencer picked up the briefcase next to his chair, he brought it in with him as part of his own planning.

"Well, I just figured it'd be good to get some common ground. Carly seemed to gather everyone from your family and connect with them…maybe you all could watch a few home movies and see what you missed. Then, I think it would be good to start talking with each other, because if you want to reconnect, you can't do it with anger…" Sasha watched Spencer nervously as he pulled a laptop from his computer. Michelle parted her lips and looked at the computer, she did want to see this, but like Rick and Zach, she didn't think she deserved any of it.

"It's a good thought, Spencer," Rick said. He had the same thoughts and feelings that Michelle did, he simply spoke before she did. "But none of us really deserve-"

"I'm not giving anyone any options here." Spencer opened the laptop as everybody exchanged stunned glances. They actually didn't think he'd snap at them or be so forceful. Then again, he was hurting too, and it wasn't only Sasha that would be experiencing a lot of anger and rage. He was just more subdued about it. They had no choice but to agree. He placed the CD in and motioned for everyone to gather around. He hoped this would make people become a bit closer, and then they could actually talk about what had happened and try to move on.

* * *

Well Sasha really started out chewing em out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next is coming up. I've finished writing the story, there will be a total of 30 chapters.


	26. Therapy Box Part 3

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 26 (Therapy Box Part 3)

Sam and Freddie walked in the office to find Pam asleep, Socko reading a book and Carly watching the screen drowsily. Dr. Parper wasn't in the office anymore, he'd gone home. Socko was in charge of making sure everyone in the therapy box had food and drinks. Sam glanced at the screen and saw everyone huddled around Spencer and his computer, they all seemed to be getting along. She raised her eyebrow and sipped some soda that she had.

"So I'm just going to say what we're all thinking," Freddie said as he stared at the screen with the same surprised expression that Sam had. Carly looked over at her friends and smiled wearily.

"Hey guys," she said with a wave. Sam looked at her and took the cup of water in Freddie's hand.

"Freddie, let me see this for a second," Sam said in the nicest voice possible. Freddie watched with wide eyes as Sam splashed the ice cold water onto Carly. Carly shouted and quickly stood up.

"Sam!" Sam smirked and sipped her soda. Freddie then took it out of her hands and took a drink of it, as she had just splashed his drink onto Carly. Carly sighed and started squeezing out the water in her hair. She was definitely awake now. She looked over at Pam and crossed her arms. "Your mom snores worse than my…great grandpa." She was about to say grandfather, but she would probably have confused people if she did that. Turning to the screen, she smiled and felt a need to explain what was going on. "Dad has a bunch of home movies saved up on a few CD's. They've been watching home movies for the past ten hours now…"

"You guys haven't left this room in ten hours?" Freddie asked as he glanced over to Sam with an arched eyebrow. Her eyebrows rose as she slowly moved over to Dr. Parper's desk. "Sam, don't touch anything!"

"I wasn't going to," she replied hastily. "I just wanted to see what it felt like." Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes as Sam sat in the chair and ran her fingers over the oak desk. "So Parper left you guys alone for ten hours? Sounds like party time to me."

"No, we told him we wouldn't mess with his stuff," Carly stated with a chiding tone. Sam moaned as she turned to the screen. They were laughing it up in there. "We've left, not all at once, but taking turns. Socko had to get food for them and stuff, though." Sam couldn't help but wonder why the family was still in the box if they were getting along, they should at least be let out. "Spencer had this plan to get them all on the same level and then try to talk through their issues. I think Dr. Parper got jealous at one time…"

"Hah, that nerdy doctor couldn't figure out how to treat the back of his hand…" Freddie rubbed his chin as he continued watching the screen, Spencer was about to close the laptop, so they must be done with all the videos.

"I think they're finishing up," Freddie informed. Socko glanced over and closed his book, now the real fun seemed to be beginning. Pam opened her eyes suddenly and looked around, suspecting it was about time to see whether or not there was going to be fighting. The group watched eagerly as Spencer closed his computer and returned it safely to the briefcase.

"Who knew home movies of me would bring them all together?" Carly muttered, she had mixed feelings on whether she was happy about it or not. Though, she was mostly happy about it.

"I still want to know _why_ you had a habit of setting things on fire," Sasha stated as she glared at Spencer. He chuckled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, all fires _had_ been an accident. She smiled and gave Spencer a hug. "Although, you made a great dad throughout those years!"

"Yeah, I'm impressed," Michelle said with a smile. "It's unsettling though, that we haven't been able to catch her first sixteen years of life." Sasha nodded slowly and Spencer gave a brisk smile.

"Well as long as we're all there for the rest of her, then that's fine," Spencer replied. He looked at Sasha and smiled as he thought of the new baby that was coming their way. He respected that she didn't want to tell her family until she was ready, until she was sure they could handle the news. It seemed like everyone was now in a relatively good mood. He started to say something, but was interrupted by Michelle.

"Sasha honey, I'm sorry that I took the opportunity to watch your baby girl grow." Sasha looked at her mom as Michelle gave her a hug. "I was wrong, and I see that today."

"We were all guilty of something, even you," Rick added as he walked over and gave his daughter a hug. They hadn't felt her presence in so long, they were miserable and half dead from missing her. "Sasha, we love you. We always have, and we always will."

"We believe you would have made a good mother to Carly."

"A good mother? She would have been the _best_," Zach corrected as he gave a laugh and walked over to his baby sister. She looked at him, a bit of the hurt in her eyes still remained, but at least the majority was gone. "I should have told mom and dad…instead I didn't, and it meant that great girl that we just saw in those home movies…didn't have her mother. I know it'll take a lot for you to ever trust us again, I know it'll take a lot to make up for what happened, but we really want to fix things."

"You know you can't change the past," Sasha reminded him. It was true anyway, they all knew that. However, they each knew that the future_ could_ be changed. The saying goes that the power of the future is in today, and they were definitely going to see to it that everybody had a great future.

"We know that," Rick said as he placed his hand on Sasha's shoulder. "We know that very well. But we also know how much we hurt you, and I'm sure you know how much we've been hurting…not to say we didn't deserve every minute of it."

"A part of me died that day, dad…Part of me that I will never be able to get back. You tell me why I should give you another chance."

"Because we're family and we love you."

"You never acted like it…"

"No," Michelle said quietly as she closed her eyes. "You're right, we didn't act like that. We trust that you will raise Carly, and any other children you have, to not follow in our footsteps." She opened her eyes and smiled, gazing deeply into her daughter's beautiful brown eyes. "I believe you will raise them right, just as I believe you would have raised Carly right. I'll be honest, I didn't know just what I had missed as far as my grandchildren went until the day your daughter stepped foot on that stage during the press conference."

"Oh?" Sasha crossed her arms and smiled as her mom continued her speech, she could tell that the emotions coming from her mother were true and genuine. That meant a lot to her.

"Carly is such a beautiful child, and in many ways she reminds me of you. I was so proud of her, and it takes a lot for me to admit that." Sasha nodded her head as Michelle walked over to Rick, deciding she needed to speak to him as well as the rest about herself. "I screwed up big time. Tyler is my son, but when it happened, I couldn't bear to tell you about it. It wasn't about scandal, it wasn't even about having an affair. I didn't even mean to have it…I only saw the man one time, and it was that very night that I conceived Tyler. He was such a bad memory for me, that I did everything I could to shut him out of my life forever…but I realize now, no matter how hard you try to shut someone out, you never can."

"You mean, you didn't mean for that to happen?" Rick asked while raising an eyebrow. Sasha and Zach exchanged glances and then looked back toward their parents. They hoped that Rick and Michelle would make up, it just wouldn't seem right if they didn't. "What about the bank manager?"

"He claimed bribery on my part and there was no evidence denying it, but I tell the truth when I say this…that man came into my office, and accused me of fraud. I don't deny my guilt on that part, I was selfish…but those days are past now…he said if I sucked him off, he wouldn't go to the press…"

"And you did it?" Zach asked, giving a disappointed growl. Hurt flashed in Michelle's eyes as she closed them and shook her head.

"I didn't want to, but he wanted it more than I did…"

"It's okay mom, you don't need to give any details."

"I just don't know if anyone can ever forgive me…" Rick pressed his lips together and slowly nodded his head, he could forgive her, but he was still hurt. Zach couldn't hate his mother, even if she had acted selfishly before. Sasha stepped forward and surprised Michelle with a warm hug. Michelle gasped and smiled as she slowly hugged her daughter. "Sasha…" Tears stung her eyes as she remembered the feel of her child's hug. It was something every mother loved and no mother should ever be deprived of.

"Mom, I do forgive you," Sasha said quietly. She tightened her hug and closed her eyes. "I forgive you for everything. I'm willing to give each of you second chances, because I know that in my heart…I could never hate family." Spencer smiled with pride as he watched Zach and Rick join in the teary hug. They didn't think Sasha would ever give them another chance, so this was perhaps the greatest day of their lives. Rick looked over at Spencer and outstretched his arm.

"Come on, son," Rick said abruptly. Spencer chuckled nervously as Rick motioned again for him to come over. He did so and Rick quickly pulled him in on the hug. Soon the family broke the hug and Rick continued to gaze into his daughter's eyes. "Sasha, would I be too out there if I asked for permission to walk you down the aisle at your wedding?" Sasha smiled and squealed as she quickly hugged her dad's neck.

"I was about to ask you if you would walk me down the aisle."

"I-I….I would be honored…" She actually _wanted_ him to hand her over to Spencer, to walk her down that aisle. He couldn't be happy. He stepped back and started wiping his eyes with his arm. "I have something in my eye!" The others laughed and Spencer gradually walked over to Zach.

"Hey man." Zach looked over as Spencer placed his hand on his shoulder. "At our wedding, you know that I have Socko as my best man of course, but I would like to know if you could be one of my groomsmen." Zach's eyes widened and he took a step back, surprised. He didn't know what to say. Spencer crossed his arms and smirked, feeling a sense of triumph at Zach's reaction.

"Y-Yes, of course…if you'd let me!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." A tear rolled down Michelle's cheek as she watched the interactions, everybody was getting along perfectly. Maybe now they could all try to become a family. Sasha moved to the center of the room and called for everyone's attention.

"Okay listen up!" Sasha called out. "Spencer and I have some big news!" Spencer smiled and stepped next to Sasha, taking her hand in his. She was prepared to tell them about her pregnancy, she felt they could handle it. She took a deep voice and pushed the old memory out of her head, then winged it. "I'm pregnant!" Michelle grinned wildly, she was going to get another grandchild that she'd be able to spoil! Rick and Zach both cheered while the younger leapt up in the air. The couple looked at each other with happiness, now that was the reaction they were hoping for. Rick hurried over to Spencer and started to shake his hand.

"Spencer, I just want to say this," Rick said with a teary smile. "I'm _proud_ that my daughter chose you to be her husband, and I'm proud that I'm going to be your father in law. There couldn't be a better man for my daughter and a better father for my grandchildren." Spencer's face started to glow red as his heart began bursting with pride, Sasha's father actually _approved_ of him! He shook Rick's hand firmly and looked into his eyes, a sign of a true man.

"I'm honored, sir." Zach went over to join their discussion as Michelle moved over to Sasha.

"If you don't mind, Sasha," Michelle started out cautiously, not wanting to do or say anything to upset her. She cared so much for her daughter and was happy to have her back in her life and to have a second chance. "I was wondering…would you like for me to help you plan the wedding?" Sasha smiled and gave her mother another hug.

"I wouldn't ask for anything else," Sasha said quietly.

"I know I haven't been the best mother to you…but I can change…I can be-"

"Let's not talk about that anymore, mom."

The group couldn't hear the cheers going on outside, everybody was thrilled that the family seemed to be willing to try and repair the broken bonds. Carly walked over to the door and decided that it was time to let them all out. Dr. Parper had returned in time to see them really reconnecting again, so he was glad to see that the therapy box method worked. Now, it seemed the doubters would see why people hadn't gotten rid of his method. Carly opened the door, and the whole family seemed to flee the room, they were definitely very glad to not be trapped in that small room any longer.

* * *

So the therapy session went well, and of course they'll still be having therapy I'm sure. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for the next!


	27. Mother and Daughter Chat

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 27 (Mother and Daughter Chat)

A week later found Carly sitting in the school cafeteria, sipping milk. She couldn't be happier with how the planning of the wedding was going. Pam was Sasha's matron of honor while Carly was one of the bridesmaids, Sam was the second bridesmaid. Spencer's best man was going to be Socko, his two groomsmen were Zach and Freddie. There was still so much planning for the wedding that had to be done, they hadn't even found a ring bearer or flower girl yet.

Of course, while they planned the wedding, she had the Junior Prom that she was worried about. She had no one to go with! Jonah was going with Valerie, Freddie and Sam was together, Shane hooked up with some girl named Jessica, and she was left on the sidelines. She glanced to the side as she spotted Sasha walking up, probably wondering where she was since she was going to pick her up and take her for a girl's day out at the mall and then to get their nails done. "Hey mom," Carly said with a smile as she sat up straight and hugged Sasha. Of course, it was early November and Prom wasn't until March, but she still had all that time to plan. She was stressing out big time.

"Hey baby, I came in to check on you," Sasha replied while taking a seat next to Carly. She actually wanted an excuse to see the old high school as well; some parts just didn't change at all while other parts changed quite a bit. She eyed the cafeteria and smiled, it was one of the few places that didn't seem to be redesigned, except for newly painted walls. "God there's a lot of old memories here." Carly smiled and gave a brief nod, she knew her mom was experiencing a wild bout of nostalgia. She hoped she'd have a lot of great memories of the school one day.

"How long's it been since you've actually been here?" She wasn't sure, it must have been years. Of course, she didn't think Ms. Briggs was still working here, so whenever she saw the woman she thought she was hallucinating.

"I don't remember…several years ago." Carly sipped her milk and glanced over to see Ms. Briggs walking up to them. Sasha sighed, again thinking she was seeing the old woman as a hallucination. She still had to get used to the fact that it was not an image. "Ms. Briggs doesn't look any older…"

"Why thank you," Ms. Briggs said with a smirk. "I remember you very well."

"Yeah, good to see you again…" Sasha wasn't being sarcastic, Ms. Briggs actually took pity on her when she became pregnant and lost Spencer. She always offered to stay and talk to her if she ever needed anything. When she left, Ms. Briggs wished her the best, and somehow in her heart she knew that everything would end up okay. She didn't know when, but she knew it would work out.

"I'm happy to hear about you and Spencer, though I'll always think he's a snotty little troublemaking _brat_." Sasha laughed as Carly's eyebrow lifted curiously. She didn't think that Ms. Briggs and her mother were close at all. What the hell was up with that? The woman smiled vaguely and placed her hand on Sasha's shoulder. "I always knew in my heart that you two would make it okay." Sasha smiled and placed her hand over the teacher's, she was very grateful for her words. "I want to wish you two the best of luck and a very happy, fruitful marriage. Also, I'm glad you found your daughter."

"Thank you." Carly watched as her teacher left the cafeteria and then stared at Sasha, aghast. Sasha chuckled nervously and shrugged her shoulders. "When I became pregnant with you, she was always talking me down at school whenever I needed someone to talk to. As shocking as it was."

"Well, that's good," Carly responded. Though it'd take her some time to get over that shock, Ms. Briggs was still the same mean old teacher that she knew and hated.

"Okay, now back to you and why you've been sitting here like a bump on a log." Carly blinked and quickly glanced at the milk carton in her hands. She was too embarrassed to talk about it.

"It's nothing…I don't want to talk about it." Sasha smirked and placed her hand on the table, she could think of a way to talk.

"Well then, I guess we're going nowhere until you tell me. That means no mall, no getting our nails done." Carly gasped and her eyes widened, that was such a huge sacrifice. Not only that, but she didn't want to stay cooped up in the school all day. "I'd say the school's looking very beautiful these days."

"Well, I don't know about that…but then again, you've not been going here regularly for the last sixteen years or so." Carly was becoming defeated. She did want someone to talk to about her troubles, she had to admit that, and she was grateful to finally have a mother that could relate to her. So why ignore that fact? She hoped that her siblings wouldn't take advantage of the fact that they had a mother, like so many kids nowadays seemed to do. She took a deep breath and glanced back at Sasha. "Okay. I want to go to Junior Prom, but nobody's asked me out yet."

"That's what's bothering you?" Sasha frowned and gave Carly a gentle, reassuring hug. "You're a beautiful girl, I'm sure there's someone out there who wants to ask you, but is just too afraid to do so. Or maybe he hasn't gotten around to doing it yet." Carly hinted at a smile as Sasha leaned back. Sasha smiled kindly and placed her hand over Carly's. "Believe me, you're going to find someone." Carly still wasn't so sure, but her mother seemed so sure. Wasn't it said that mothers were always right?

"Hey mom, can I ask you…what were your Junior and Senior proms like? Assuming you even went…" Sasha pressed her lips together and sighed. She did go to hers, but it was nothing like a date. It was only a good friend of hers at the time had decided that she deserved to go to the prom and offered to be her escort. "I know that you couldn't go with dad, so I don't know if you went or not. I think every girl deserves to go to their prom."

"You're right, everyone does. I went to my proms because a friend of mine offered to be an escort. It wasn't a date, because god knows I couldn't date anyone…" It had come to a shock to both Carly and Spencer, Sasha hadn't dated a single person since him. That made Spencer feel guilty, since he had dated at least one person. Sasha hadn't cared though, she didn't want him to dwell on her all his life and be depressive. He didn't know that they would ever get back together, and neither did she. "My proms were good, but I dreamed them to be so much better than they were. I didn't really dance…"

"Did you cry?"

"…yeah, I ran in the bathroom and bawled my eyes out because Spencer wasn't there with me…" The people did a very kind thing to them during the prom, though. Spencer and Sasha had been so perfect to each other and everyone could see that they always wanted to be together. So, despite not being a couple anymore, their names were put on the ballot for nomination of Prom King and Queen. "We were almost voted the King and Queen at our proms. Our school thought we were such a great couple and all thought we would have gone a long way, so they nominated us, though we weren't together anymore. They didn't agree with what our families did, so as far as they were concerned, we were still together."

"Really! How sweet!" I guess friends do always know what's best." Carly didn't know just how true that statement was. Hell, Socko always knew better than Spencer and Sasha, which was probably why he was supportive in helping Carly in her plans. She thought back to the Pak Rat match and remembered how Barry kept smacking the desperate geek around, he seemed protective of Spencer and Sasha. "Back then, the Pak Rat match, did you two know Barry?" Sasha blinked and thought back, Barry had known them in their last year together as a couple. He was a nerdy little boy who had these geeky glasses and was always obsessed about games. He was always cheering her on at Pak Rat, or course.

"Yeah, he was one of those who didn't recognize our separation." She chuckled to herself as Carly's eyebrows rose. "He knew us in that last year before what happened, happened. So I think when he heard we were getting together at that Pak Rat challenge, he might have more just wanted to see us together than to have us on the show…"

"Sort of like a fan wanting to see the flirting and all?" Sasha chuckled and blushed as she nodded her head, of course there hadn't been a person in that room who was blind to the sexual tension.

"Yes. Exactly like that. So when that one guy had been hitting on me and asking me out, it wasn't just Spencer getting upset about it. Barry was just about ready to toss him out the window several times, we could see that in his eyes." Carly laughed and tried to imagine Barry tossing the guy out the window, and oddly, she could see him doing exactly that. "As a matter of fact, he was the one who rallied up a whole bunch of people to try and convince our families to let us be together again. His petition never happened, sadly."

"That sucks. You know, I think the closest I ever got to even knowing about you was when I was six and Spencer told me about my mom and started talking about you. After that, he never gave anymore details, just told me that my mother was very beautiful."

"Why did he stop giving details?"

"I thought he was my brother, remember?" Sasha blinked and her mouth formed a circle, she realized how bad that could look if he started giving details. "When I was six and he started giving details, I thought it was weird that he was talking about our mother like he cared about her more than just a kid talking about his mom. He was talking about you, of course…and I didn't realize that at that time."

"I can see how that could be awkward." Carly nodded and looked back at the table. Awkward as it was, it was just another thing Carly never had. Tyrone's wife died long before she ever knew her.

"I guess I've never had a grandma, so I'm glad we're resolving everything." Sasha smiled slightly and nodded her head. Everyone was still having therapy sessions with Dr. Parper, each individually and as groups. There were a lot of issues that were being ironed out. Fortunately, he managed to get Rick and Michelle to realize they could still make their marriage work, so the two were still together. "It feels good to have a grandmother now."

"Yeah, I heard you actually had some of her homemade cookies." Carly grinned innocently and nodded, she was always going over to have some of those cookies that Michelle made.

"That reminds me!" Carly grabbed the brown paper sack next to her backpack and set it on the table. Sasha raised her eyebrow as Carly pulled some cookies from the bag. "You want one?"

"Sure." Sasha chuckled and took a cookie, she was glad that Carly seemed so happy to have an actual family. Although, they still weren't completely connected yet. "Dr. Parper says we're all making some really good progress, by the way." Carly nodded and looked over to see Gibby walking towards them.

"Hey Carly," Gibby said as he raised his hand up to wave at the two. He looked over at Sasha and smiled. "So, should I call you Mrs. Shay yet?" He wasn't quite sure yet how she wanted to be called, but it was pretty much assumed that she was Mrs. Shay.

"Yeah, you can call me that."

"What's up Gibby?" Carly asked as she looked over at her friend.

"I've actually been trying to catch you all day, so I'm glad to find you." Carly's eyebrows rose as Gibby reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rose. Carly's eyes widened and Sasha smiled, they knew what that rose meant. It was customary for the man to give the woman a rose when he asked her to the prom. "I was hoping you'd go to Junior Prom with me."

"I-I…" She never thought of Gibby in such a manner, she admired his asking her out. He admired that she was so strong and brave, and when she started fighting to get her family back, that really made him see her in a different light. She smiled and stood up, taking the rose, a sign that she was accepting the offer. "Yes." Sasha placed her hand over her heart and smiled as Carly and Gibby exchanged a hug. Now, it was time to start doing everything possible to make her daughter's Junior Prom _perfect_.

* * *

A little break from the pacing of the story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now we have three more to look forward to, Thanksgiving, Wedding, and Epilogue. Stay tuned for the thanksgiving observation chapter


	28. Thanksgiving Observation

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 28 (Thanksgiving Observation)

In the back yard of Michelle's home sat a large table with several chairs and plates arranged with a velvet tablecloth. It was Thanksgiving Day, and Dr. Parper had suggested everybody eat together. Pam and her daughter were there as well, only because they felt like they were a part of the family, considering Pam was almost like a surrogate mother to Sasha all these years. Dr. Parper was there simply for observation of the family that he viewed his biggest project and hopefully, his biggest accomplishment.

On this thanksgiving, everybody had a little something to make or do, it was tradition. Rick was preparing the turkey while Michelle worked on the thanksgiving ham, which Sam really wanted to help with. She got stuck making the pies with her mom; she made the pecan pie while Pam made the pumpkin pie. Spencer had to make the mashed potatoes while Sasha prepared the sweet potatoes. Zach was making the salads to be eaten before the meal and Carly was making the stuffing. Tyrone and Steven were in charge of the rolls and cranberry sauce and Dr. Parper was going to make some of his green bean casserole. Despite the fact that everyone had breaks, there wasn't going to be a moment that _someone_ wasn't in the kitchen, cooking.

They had to prepare all the meals around the turkey and ham, since those two took the longest to make. It was definitely going to be a full day of work, and perhaps the greatest feeling when they finally got to chow down upon the glorious food. Spencer and Dr. Parper were currently seated in the living room, making idle chitchat. Dr. Parper glanced in the kitchen and chuckled. "I'm really happy about the progress everybody's making," Parper commented.

"Yeah, I agree," Spencer replied looking into the kitchen. Sasha was checking on the ham that Michelle was preparing. Rick was also in the kitchen, working on the gravy. "Months ago, I don't think it would have been possible to put Sasha and her mother in the same _room_ together." Parper laughed and rubbed his right eye, he couldn't be happier that this family seemed to be doing so well. Sure, they had their moments, but they were quickly becoming like that of a normal functioning family.

"You know, I can't disclose anything about my sessions with anyone else, but I will say that I'm proud of Rick and Michelle for coming above the problems that could have ended their marriage." Spencer couldn't agree more, he would have hated seeing them divorce. Something like that would have been devastating. "I see you've also made some good progress as well."

"Yeah, but I didn't have as many problems as they do…" It was true, his main issue was the longstanding depression he had over basically losing his daughter and the trust that had been broken between him and his grandfather. Even the trust he had with his dad had been blotched, but Steven had done everything in his power to keep that relationship from dying. Spencer smiled and rubbed his palms on his knees. "I'm very proud of Carly for doing what neither Sasha nor I ever had the strength to do…still feel kind of bad for that, but it's okay now."

"I'm glad for you. You may just be the first person who can stop seeing me on a regular basis." Spencer chuckled at that and slowly shook his head, he didn't know much about that. Dr. Parper wasn't letting any of them stop seeing him until he was 100% certain that all of their issues had been ironed out.

"And you're not still seeing Sam and her mother?"

"Haven't seen them since their first visit with me." He looked over to see Sam and Pam in a debate over how the pies should be cooked. He sighed and watched them compromise and give each other a hug. "It's good that they've learned to compromise and everything. I'm not so worried about them. I'm mostly concerned with how everyone here is doing."

"Hopefully it won't be too much longer with this therapy." Parper shrugged and slowly stood up, he decided to go see how everybody else was doing. He walked into another room and found Zach on the phone, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, it was a close call, and I'm not interested in doing that anymore," Zach spoke into the phone. The therapist's eyebrows rose as Zach continued staring out of the window. "Look, I don't mean to be a hateful person, and I'm not, but you pretty damn near ruined my life. I don't want to hang out with you anymore unless you are clean. Now, I have to get ready to start making the salads for my family. It's tradition, each of us has to do our part." Zach pressed his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes, sighing. He was rather exhausted with his friend by now, that was normal. The friend seemed interested in how the thanksgiving dinner was being prepared. "Yes. We have a guest over. Guests have to make something that they usually have at their thanksgivings, they need to bring something to the meal." Zach turned around and spotted the therapist, he was shocked and wondered how long he had been standing there. "Hey look, I have to go now, okay?"

Dr. Parper pushed himself from the wall as Zach hung the phone up. "Talking to your friend there, Zach?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that." Zach smiled and leaned his back against the wall. "I hadn't spoken with him in some time. He wanted to see if we could get together and smoke something." He moved his head to the side and slowly exhaled. He was happy being clean, not taking drugs or hanging with the bad crowd. "I told him I was through with that stuff, Doc. I have enough problems to worry about now, than to worry about drugs."

"I'm proud of you." Parper patted Zach on the shoulder and sat down in a lounge chair. Zach's main issue was the guilt that he suffered for feeling like he was the thing that tore his family apart. He was doing a lot better now, though, but he still had moments where he felt that guilt. "What are you thinking about right now?" Zach smiled as he smelled food coming from the kitchen, this was definitely how things always should have been.

"I feel like everything's the way it should be, like we're all one big happy family again. I regret never standing up for Sasha when she was pregnant that first time, but that was in the past. Right Doc?"

"Correct. You need to let go of that, and realize now that it's no longer a hindrance." Zach smiled and nodded his head, he agreed with that. He realized very much that everyone else was starting to let go of that past. "Sure, it's going to feel like it's there for a very long time, and what happened _will_ hurt, but the important thing is that you move past it. That you become a family once again."

"You must think we're all crazy, every one of us mixed up people."

"Not so, each of you has your fair share of difficulties, but I believe they can all be ironed out. Actually, I think the majority of them _have_ been taken care of."

"Right, thanks Doc." Zach smiled and glanced up at the clock, it was about time for him to prepare the ingredients for the salad. "I need to go work on the salad, so we'll talk later."

"Right." Dr. Parper smiled as Zach made his way for the kitchen. He decided to go the other way and try to find anyone else. As he moved into the study, he found Carly talking with Tyrone and Steven.

"So, you never told me why you lied to me about my real family," Carly mentioned as she pushed a book onto the bookshelf near the desk. Steven was sitting at the desk while Tyrone was seated in the loveseat on the side of the room. Steven slowly exhaled and Tyrone simply stared at Carly, unsure on how to answer her question.

"I never let Stephen or Spencer talk about it," Tyrone admitted, taking responsibility for his action. "It wasn't really even Michelle's decision that I took you from Sasha the day you were born."

"That killed me, you know…" Carly turned and stared at the man who she now recognized as her great grandfather. "So many years of wishing I had a mom, and when I find out that I did, I realize she never even got to _hold_ me."

"No words can ever take back what I did. I myself am not even sure why it happened that way."

"If I hadn't done what I did, would the truth have ever come out?" Steven and Tyrone looked at each other pitifully, they truly were not sure if that would ever have happened. It could have, but there really was never any way to tell. Carly looked over at Steven, the hurt was long gone, but the questions still remained. "How did you feel, grandpa, when every father's day that came around, I ignored my own dad and wished you a happy father's day? Sending you gifts and praises as being the best dad in the world…" Steven looked down at the oak desk, feeling a surge of guilt inside of him. He knew it hurt, there was no escaping that.

"I felt like there was something more that I should have done," he replied. "I was happy to have given you a father figure, but I felt bad that…you were thinking of the wrong person. I felt guilty, but I was very proud of the way Spencer was raising you when I left."

"Yeah, and then granddad over here decided to try and take me from him." Tyrone winced inwardly and shook it off. He had already made his amends for that and paid his price for the decisions that he'd made. They all had. Each of them had a price to pay for rebuilding the family that was torn, there was something that everybody had to give up.

"I wasn't too happy with my father for that decision…" Tyrone could feel his son's glare upon him, he knew he still deserved that.

"I pay the price every day for my decisions," Tyrone said as he moved his aching body to the side. "I'm no longer even honored in the military, my body aches all the time, and I just know that if Angeline had still been alive at that point, she would have most likely tried her best to put me in my place."

"We're hoping that maybe one day, we can put all this behind us…"

"Maybe," Carly replied with a deep sigh. She wasn't as upset with them as she was when she first found everything out. She could understand Tyrone's fear of Michelle's power, and easily Spencer's fear of his father. "I'm thinking today will be a great way to take every step forward that we can."

Dr. Parper smiled and walked into the kitchen, Sasha seemed to want to instruct her father on the final touches to the turkey. Michelle smiled and pulled her over. "Sasha honey, how are those sweet potatoes looking?" Sasha blinked and quickly ran over to the oven, they definitely had to be done by now. She quickly opened the door and pulled them out, sighing happily at the aroma hitting her nose. Michelle looked over and smiled softly as Sasha set the sweet potatoes down on the counter. "They look marvelous!"

"Thanks mom," Sasha responded. Dr. Parper was definitely thrilled to hear everyone's conversations. This family was a _success_.

Soon, the entire family was seated around the table out back. The food was on the table and each person was just as hungry as their neighbor. Rick was the first to speak up. "Now, I know there have been many years since we've all gathered at the table for a happy Thanksgiving Feast, and I do hope that everyone still holds fast to the traditions." Sasha nodded, actually remembering their tradition every year. Each person had to say something they were thankful for and contribute to saying grace, then when it came to serving, passing each pot and pan around and waiting for the last person to get their fill before passing the next tray around.

"I remember the traditions, Dad," Sasha said with a bright smile. "But I have an announcement I'd like to make first."

"Okay, go right ahead." Sasha slowly stood up and dusted the bottom of her shirt of. She placed one hand on her stomach and the other on Spencer's shoulder. "I went to my doctor recently and found out that I'm pregnant with _twins!"_ Everyone gasped, some clapped while others cheered happily. This was indeed _great_ news.

"Twins? That's great!" Michelle enthused. The others nodded in agreement. It was just another great sign for everyone, there were good days ahead.

"Thank you. Now, let's begin." Sasha clasped her hands together at her waist and looked over at their guests. "Pam, Sam, Dr. Parper, Spencer, Steven and Tyrone…You may not know our traditions, so if Dad doesn't mind, I'll explain them." She looked at Rick permissively and he granted her a nod. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Each of us has to contribute to grace, it starts with the person at the head of the table and circles around in the right direction. Everyone has to say at least one thing they are thankful for and hand it off to the next person. We all hold hands during this prayer. Afterwards, when we're ready to eat, we pick up whatever item it is we need to put on the plate and pass it around. When that plate reaches the end, we set it down and then get the new plate. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes," the guests replied. Sasha smiled and then sat down in her seat, gesturing for Rick to begin as she held her hands out. Everybody closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

"Heavenly Father," Rick started out, sure of what his words would be. Everyone was speaking from the heart. "We come before you, a once broken and shattered family, now trying to fix the broken parts. We want to thank you for helping us to see our wrongdoings and to loosen ourselves from our pride and allow us to reconcile. We pray that you will help us to be strong in the presence of troubles and that our time together as a family will see that we only become stronger. I thank you for the opportunity to see my grandchild and to see my children happy. I could want nothing more than that as I age. I pray that we will have many, _many_ pleasant memories down the line…" He smiled as he squeezed on Michelle's hand, letting her know that it was her turn.

"Lord, I want to pray that you will forgive me for the sins that I have committed against my family and against you. I have seen the error of my ways, and I want to walk in the right path from here on out. You brought my daughter and my granddaughter back to me, and for that, I cannot be any more grateful. I am grateful knowing that I have a second chance, a chance to know my granddaughter and to love my children. I thank you that you given us _all_ another chance to start again." Her part was over, so Tyrone, seated next to her, began his thanks.

"I thank you for a life full of lessons. In my age, I thought myself a very wise man who had learned much in his day, but I was a fool. I never followed what was right, I only followed the ways of the world, and for that, I am a condemned man. I too, thank you for another chance. It feels great to leave my family in your capable hands and the capable hands of my grandson, who I believe will make a great father to Carly and to all of his children, of which I pray are plentiful." Spencer and Sasha smiled at that, they didn't know how many kids they wanted, but they knew they wanted a big family. "My son was wiser than I was, for he saw the potential that Spencer had, and he let him raise his own daughter, the way it should have been. Now I pray you can find it in yourself to forgive an old man for his pride and I pray you will permit me to enjoy my final years in rest and happiness."

The prayers went around the table, with each person giving thanks for a specific thing. Dr. Parper was thankful that the lord had given him the gift of knowledge and wisdom, so that he could help others in their time of need. Pam was thankful for being gifted with kindness to not only raise her own daughter, but to be there when Sasha needed her. Sam, of course, was thankful for her friendships, her family, and ham. Carly was thankful for so much, but most of all, that she was strong. Sasha and Spencer were thankful for their families being accepting this time around and grateful for having a daughter they could be proud of. Zach was also thankful that he'd been allowed to stay out of prison and was looking forward to spoiling his nieces and nephews as long as they lived. Then was Rick's turn to end the cycle and bless the food.

"Now that we have given our thanks, Lord, we want to pray that you will bless this food, and we thank you for this meal which we are about to receive. We pray it will bless our bodies and lift our spirits, and allow us another year of great memories and time to share with the family. In your Son's name we pray these things, Amen."

After that, everyone started passing around the food, starting with the salads. They shared laughter and stories over the next hour and started their work on new memories. Dr. Parper could only smile as everything seemed to be working out for the better. Perhaps, he was not truly needed anymore. Though, he couldn't rely on that. He did still want to see how the wedding would go.

* * *

So they're all still going through therapy, even Carly actually has individual sessions, obviously. They each have reasons. I know I haven't, nor really will probably, touched much on what Spencer's gone through, but hey, either way...Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next is the wedding chapter! I don't usually write weddings, but I have a pretty good feeling about the chapter. Well, review ^_^


	29. Wedding

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 29 (Wedding)

The day had finally arrived, the long awaited wedding of Spencer and Sasha. Spencer was in the men's room with Socko, Freddie and Zach while Sasha was getting dolled up with final touches in her room of the chapel with Carly, Pam, and Sam. The chapel would be where the reception was going to take place. The actual wedding, however, was taking place outside overlooking a large and beautiful lake.

Sasha was shaking nervously as Pam was trying to pin her dress up in the right places, hoping to show off Sasha's curves. Sam and Carly were standing at the wall, watching everything. "Hold still, Sasha!" Pam instructed as she tried to carefully push a pin through the fabric without pricking the bride. "If you don't want pins in your body, then do your best to hold still."

"I can't, I'm too nervous!" Sasha said with quick procession. "Do you _know_ how it feels to be getting married to the man of your dreams after so long?" Pam smiled and nodded her head. Wedding jitters, every bride in the world had them. Carly smiled and moved over to Sasha, wanting to try and calm her mom down.

"Mom it's okay," she stated while patting Sasha's shoulder. Sasha smiled at her and slowly exhaled, letting Pam continue working on the dress. "Just don't turn into the runaway bride on us, okay?" Sasha laughed as Pam moved on to start fluffing out the bottom of the dress. She slowly stood up and stepped back, looking up and down Sasha's wardrobe. Carly stepped back as well while Sasha took a sharp breath.

"How do I look?" At Sasha's head was a circle of flowers with a veil flowing down the back of her head and ending at her shoulders. The pure white dress was decorated on the shoulders and chest and flowed out towards the ground with floral designs tracing the bottom frills of the dress and coming up the legs in lines. The back end of the dress seemed to drag across the floor, it was the flower girl's duty to carry it and keep it off the ground. The back of the dress had to be zipped up, as it had no shoulders.

"You look _beautiful!" _Pam nodded and wiped an eye, this was an extremely emotional time for everyone, including herself. It was as though one of her own daughters was getting married.

"Spencer's going to die when he sees you," Sam spoke with a smile. Sasha looked over with worry, causing Pam to chuckle and place her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"That's a good thing," Pam said calmly. "She means Spencer's going to love the dress. Come see." She led Sasha to a full length mirror in the room and stood her in front of it. Sasha gasped and a blush appeared on her cheeks, she _was _beautiful. Good thing Socko would be up there with Spencer, he'd have to make sure Spencer kept his hands off her dress until _after_ the ceremony. Sasha squealed with joy and quickly hugged Pam's neck.

"Thank you!" Sasha cried, tears fleeing her eyes. Seeing herself in that dress gave her a lot of confidence, she was starting to fear freezing up. Then again, who knew how she would feel when she met up with Spencer at the altar. The door opened and Michelle's head popped in, she hadn't been able to help Sasha with the dress because she still had to make sure everything as far as rehearsal and the reception was going according to plan. She gasped when she spotted Sasha in her dress and with the blush on her face, Sasha hadn't looked so beautiful as she did in that moment.

"Sasha, you look stunning!" Michelle commented. Sasha turned and smiled at her mom, thanking her. Michelle walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you, to finally be marrying the man of your dreams!"

"I know! How is everything else going?"

"Perfect. I'm trying to _avoid_ having this turn into one of those 'Bridezilla' fiascos." Sasha narrowed her eyes and replied in a flat tone.

"You watch that show a lot, don't you."

"I can't help it! I love the show!" Sasha laughed and Sam raised her hand in agreement, she watched the show all the time herself. Michelle looked down at the clipboard in her hands and then glanced over at the other women in the room. "By the way, rehearsal for everyone is fixing to start. The Groom and Bride have to stay in their own rooms, though. We need to make this _perfect! _I will not let my daughter's wedding have a single blemish!"

"Mom…" Sasha sighed and smiled as she crossed her arms, she loved her mother's energy. She knew half of it was desire to make up for everything in the past, despite the fact that Sasha really didn't care about that anymore.

In Spencer's room, Zach and Freddie watched as Socko straightened the tie Spencer was wearing and proceeded to inspect the suit for anything foreign that may have attached itself. "Sasha is going to be doing flips when she sees you," Socko said with a smile. He was very proud of his best friend, and thankful that he didn't have to worry about Spencer being depressed any longer.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'm going to do about my hunger though," Spencer stated with a frown. His stomach felt empty, but he had just eaten not that long ago. "I don't want to be hungry during the ceremony!" Freddie laughed as Zach shook his head. Zach grabbed a piece of bread from the end table in the room and handed it over to Spencer.

"Eat this, though I don't think it's hunger you're feeling," Zach said as Sock started straightening the suit up and making sure the flaps and collar were perfect. Spencer took a bite of the bread and Socko quickly snatched it out of his hand, he didn't want to risk any breadcrumbs landing on the suit.

"As long as you're in this, no eating until the reception!" Socko quipped. Spencer sighed and bowed his head, it was saddening that his best friend was keeping him away from the food. "Eating isn't going to do anything for what you're feeling. You just have butterflies in your stomach, you're nervous. Believe me, you always eat when you're nervous, I know you." It was true, throughout their life, whenever something big was going on in Spencer's world, the guy would eat like there was no tomorrow. It was as if trying to fill a void, an empty feeling in his stomach.

"Fine, if you say so," Spencer moaned. Freddie chuckled once more and walked over to the door, opened it and looked out to see what was going on. Michelle spotted him from the distance and mouthed that it was time for rehearsal. He sighed and looked back.

"Socko, Zach, it's time for rehearsal now," Freddie stated. The two nodded as the group left Spencer alone in the room. Spencer sighed and slowly stepped in front of the full length mirror in the room. He smiled and ran his hands along his suit, he honestly believed that he was the sexiest man alive in that moment.

"Spencer Shay, Sasha's not going to be able to resist you," Spencer said with a confident smirk. He was really happy with how the wedding was going. Michelle even got some children from the church to participate as Flower Girls and ring bearer. The members of the church were more than happy to provide ushers and even musicians to the wedding.

Time seemed to pass quickly and the boys returned to the room. Socko quickly made sure Spencer didn't do anything to mess up the tuxedo, and he hadn't. Spencer was actually asleep in the chair. "It's the biggest day of his life, he's up to his neck in nervousness, and he fell _asleep_?" Zach asked while raising an eyebrow. Socko sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if he's nervous and there's no one around to see the crash, he'll crash," Socko muttered as he walked over to Spencer's side. "I'd say it's good though. That means when he goes out there, he's not going to be shaking all over the place." Zach nodded as Socko shook his friend awake. Spencer's eyes shot open and he bolted out of the chair.

"What happened?" Spencer cried out. His heart was racing, he was afraid he'd just slept through his own wedding. "I didn't miss my wedding, did I? Oh god, Sasha's going to be pissed off with me!" The men laughed while Spencer glared at them, he didn't find this predicament very funny at all.

"It's okay Spencer," Freddie replied while crossing his arms. "You didn't miss the wedding, it hasn't started yet. I don't think there's a soul in this building that would let you sleep through your own wedding." Spencer let out a sigh of relief as Zach stepped out of the room. The others waited until he stepped back in.

"It's starting!" Zach said with a quickened tone. "We need to make our way to the altar." The excitement was astounding. Spencer nodded and started frantically making his way to the door. Zach and Socko sighed and grabbed his shoulders, forcibly holding him back. "You need to calm down. We have to walk there slowly. And for the record, it's just you and Socko that need to go there right now, we have to walk up with the bridesmaids."

"Right, sorry about that," Spencer apologized. Socko patted him on the back and walked out of the room with him. They left the chapel and made their way to where the minister was standing in front of the lake. The minister smiled at them as Spencer and Socko turned to face the audience. Both families and all their friends were sitting there, watching them. _"Who knew there were so many people?"_

Spencer ushered Michelle to her seat and then walked over to his own seat, he was in full military uniform. He was proudest of Spencer on this day than he'd ever been. At this wedding, they didn't have the typical music playing, they had a wedding singer singing for all of the important moments. When that singer began singing, Spencer's nervousness began rising. Socko watched him to make sure he didn't freak out. It was very likely that he would have to keep Spencer from making a run towards that lake.

First, Carly and Zach came walking around the chapel, a single flower girl in front of them, laying down flowers. The audience applauded as Carly moved to her spot and Zach took his spot beside Socko. He looked over and raised his eyebrow, seeing Spencer's hands in his pocket. Clearly, Spencer was trying to hide the fact that they were shaking horribly. He smiled and looked out at all the guests.

Next, Freddie and Sam came around the corner, arm in arm. A single flower girl walked in front of them while the ring bearer walked behind them, holding a velvet red pillow with the wedding bands. Freddie and Sam took their places while the flower girls found their seats and the ring bearer stepped next to the minister.

Spencer swallowed hard as the music seemed to slow down and everybody stood up. The moment of truth was here. Two flower girls walked around the corner, leading Sasha and Rick, in full uniform, down the aisle. Behind her were two flower girls holding the end of her dress up while Pam followed behind them. Sasha had a violet blush on her face and smiled when her eyes locked onto Spencer's. The men smiled when they looked at him. He was smiling, his expression was of pure confidence and love. He took his hands from his pockets and held them neatly at his side.

Their hearts were racing, they just couldn't wait to be next to each other. Spencer honestly couldn't believe how beautiful Sasha was. She was always beautiful, but in this dress and in the evening light, she had to easily be ten times more beautiful than ever before. The flower girls behind Sasha handed the tail to Pam as planned and walked to their own seats as Pam walked the remainder of the trip. When Sasha and Rick stepped next to Spencer, Pam took her place next to Sasha.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The minister asked. Rick smiled and stood proudly.

"Her father," Rick responded. Sasha smiled as Rick looked into Spencer's eyes and shook his hand. "Take care of her." Spencer nodded, his own gaze never leaving Sasha's as he took her hands.

"I will." Rick then took his seat next to Michelle. It was a good thing that he had plenty of tissues in his breast pocket, because his wife was already starting to bawl like a baby.

"My baby's getting married," Michelle cried happily. "My baby girl's finally getting married."

"Shh," Rick placed his finger to his lips and held her hand, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. The minister smiled as Sasha and Spencer continued to gaze lovingly into the other's eyes. They were not going to tear their gaze away no matter what.

"Welcome everyone. Spencer Shay and Sasha Striker have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today." The minister opened his book and stared out into the audience. "If anyone believes these two should not be wed, speak up now or forever hold your peace." Michelle looked at the other guests, daringly, challenging anybody who dared to get up. No one would, because there wasn't a soul there that didn't feel the two were meant to be together. She smiled and looked back at her daughter, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose with the tissues. Rick sighed and lifted his eyes skyward, he was probably going to end up running out of tissues before the entire ceremony was over.

"Then let us begin." The minister looked at the couple and began the reading. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." Michelle took another tissue from Rick and blew her nose, fortunately there was a wastebasket next to them. Rick sighed and felt his breast pocket. His eyes widened with fear, there were only a small few tissues remaining! "Now if you have any vows that you wish to speak for the other person, please say them now."

"Sasha," Spencer started off. He found himself getting lost in her eyes, as was she lost in his. This was their world, nothing could tear them apart. "I have spent many years searching for you, wishing you were here with me as I raised our daughter. Now you are, and it's like a dream come true." Sasha smiled and quickly wiped a tear from her eyes. "I promise to be true to you, to be faithful and strong. I promise to take care of you as a man should his wife, to love you forever and do everything in my power to ensure your happiness. I have never been happier than I am at this minute." The minister gave a nod and turned to Sasha, it was now her turn to state her vows.

Sasha closed her eyes and spoke in a soft voice. "I promise to be honest and faithful to you, to love you and cherish you forever. In these lonely years, we have found each other again, and never again will I let you go." Michelle blew her nose again and continued bawling for joy, this was truly greater than any romance drama she'd ever seen on television. "You are my knight, my equal, and today I'm ready to join with you as one."

"As one!" Michelle cried while blowing her nose again. Rick chuckled nervously and felt for his breast pocket. He was now down to two or three tissues remaining. There was no doubt in his mind now, he'd end up having to send his uniform in to the cleaners after this. The minister smiled upon the couple once more and motioned the ring bearer to step forth.

"You have for each other a golden ring," he spoke as both Pam and Socko picked up the rings, it was their job to hand them over to the bride and groom respectively. "The most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning, and it has no ending, which symbolizes the love between you will never cease. You place these rings on each other's fingers as a visible sign of the vows, which, this day, have made you husband and wife."

Spencer took the wedding band from Socko and slowly placed it on Sasha's ring finger, never tearing his gaze from her eyes. "I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live." Sasha nodded, feeling the waves of emotion striking her. Neither of them were nervous any longer, but very happy. Their love was pure, and everyone here would see that today.

"I will gladly wear this ring as a sign and commitment of my desire and heart!" She smiled brightly as Pam handed her the wedding band for Spencer. She then proceeded to place it on his ring finger. "With this ring, I take you as my husband and give it to you as a sign of my eternal love for you."

Rick was now out of tissues and Michelle was using his sleeve to wipe her eyes. Thankfully, one of the people in the row behind them gave them something for her to blow her nose on. The Minister continued on with the declaration of their marriage.

"Now, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Spencer then pulled Sasha close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips, something he'd been wanting to do since he first saw her walking down the aisle. There was no lust in the kiss, there was only the pure emotion of love. "Friends and Family, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Shay!" Everybody cheered and applauded as the couple parted lips and continued to gaze at each other. Now it was time for the unity tradition to take place. Zach and Carly were in charge of distribution as the grabbed the bags of candles positioned on tables next to the minister and handed the bags to a member of the guests on their respective sides.

"Each person take a candle from the bag as it is passed to you…Now, it is time to light the candles of unity." The guests did so and waited as Zach lit the very first candle. The guests then proceeded to light each candle in the audience as Freddie and Sam handed two candles to Spencer and Sasha. The minister then walked around a small pillar that was behind him and stepped behind it. On it sat a very large unlit candle. "On this day you make a new light together, symbolizing the two becoming one. May you also continue to recognize that separateness from which your relationship has sprung. May the lights of your own special lives continue to feed the new flame of love which will fuel your future together - through all its hopes and disappointments, its successes and failures, its pleasures and its pains, its joys and its sorrows - a future filled with the warmth and love of the flame you share today…" Zach and Carly brought two of the guests' candles and let Spencer and Sasha light theirs, then returned the candles to the guests and returned to their spots. Sasha and Spencer then turned to face the large candle as the minister spoke. "The candles in your hands represent your individual selves and the ones that your friends and family holds represents their unity and support for the bond that you two shall have in marriage."

Sasha and Spencer nodded their heads, both were very eager to join their candles together as one, which they knew was what the large candle symbolized. "Now it is time for you two to take your candles and light the unity flame." Simultaneously, the couple lit the candle and brought their candles back, feeling very proud and strong with the other person. "May the flame of love and unity burn in your hearts forever, Spencer and Sasha." Everyone in the audience applauded once again, though Rick couldn't since he was holding Michelle's candle. She was too busy bawling her eyes out and crying for joy at Sasha's happiness. His uniform was soaked. Then it always seemed to be true at weddings, whoever sat next to the mother of the bride, never came out dry.

Later, at the reception, the couple never left each other's side. Songs were played, activities done. The greatest dance of all was the dance between Spencer and Sasha. But to Rick, the greatest dance was the dance between the father of the bride and the bride. It was something he'd always dreamed of, as well as handing her off to the man she loved. He never thought it would happen for him, not once. So this day was truly the greatest day in the lives of every soul there. Socko had given his toast, as per customary for the best man to do, and perhaps the last event of the night was Sasha throwing the bouquet. All the women gathered around to try and catch it, except Sam who was too busy being love-struck with Freddie. However, when the bouquet was thrown, it landed in Sam's arms and then fell to her feet. She blushed and Freddie smiled, so thinking fast, she snatched the bouquet up.

"I caught it!" Sam shouted out gleefully. "I caught the bouquet!" She turned to Pam and shouted out joyously. "Mom, I'm getting married next! Expect grandchildren!" Pam's eyes popped out and she quickly waved her hands in the air. She rushed over and grabbed the bouquet from Sam's hands.

"Not for at _least_ another ten years, young lady!" Pam exclaimed.

"Aw, but _mo-o-om!"_ Everyone laughed as Pam crossed her arms, she just wasn't ready for any _more_ surprises.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the wedding chapter!


	30. Epilogue: Sendoff

Forbidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: This chapter continues with the present

* * *

Chapter 30 (Epilogue: Sendoff)

Ten years later, the family was gathering around on Christmas Day. Carly was now 26 and the twins were 10 years old. Two years after their birth, Carly talked to Spencer and Sasha about adopting a child, because she felt bad that there was a seventeen year age gap between herself and the twins. They wanted to have a big family as well, so they had adopted two children a nine year old boy and his five year old sister. Derek was now 17, his sister Amanda was 15. Amanda had just been born when his parents died in a car crash, forcing both of them into an orphanage, Derek had always been protective of his little sister. He was extremely happy when Spencer and Sasha had adopted _both_ of them, they were great parents and had a loving home. The couple had taken a heart to them when they heard of what happened to them.

In these years, Sasha had given birth two more times before they decided that they had enough children. Currently, their children consisted of Carly, Derek, Amanda, the twins Chance and Carter, Sarah, who was 6, and Angie who was 3 years old. Fortunately for them, Spencer was now a federal judge while Sasha had become a major CEO. They were rich enough and could afford a large family and a large house. Though they were a close family, they sure as hell did not have a Brady Complex. They also had two dogs and a cat. Their house was pretty close to full already, which made Christmas a bit more hectic on them, as the entire family gathered in one house.

"Cookies are done!" Michelle called from the kitchen. Sasha, who was working on dinner in the kitchen yelped and smacked her forehead as all the younger children swarmed into the kitchen. Chance and Carter, being the tallest of the group were already reaching for the plate of cookies on the counter. Sarah, who was holding Angie in her arms protested the boys.

"No fair you can reach!" Sarah cried out. "I want cookies!" Carter stuck his tongue out at Sarah while Angie watched the display with intense curiosity. Amanda smoothly entered the kitchen and took Angie from Sarah.

"Okay listen up!" Amanda ordered. The kids all looked over at their elder sister and quieted, they all respected her very much. She was the closest to Carly, so the two were very similar in action and appearance. Unlike Derek, who was the only blonde in the family, she had brown hair. It wasn't naturally brown, she continuously dyed it brown in order to match Carly. "Each person here's getting a _fair share_ of Grandma's cookies. That means each of you get a plate and we'll have grandma put the cookies on them for you. Now sit down at the table!"

The kids muttered as they grabbed plates and sat down at the large family table. Amanda took a plate for herself as Michelle gave each child three cookies. Sasha rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head. She did _not_ want the younger children getting hyped up on sugar, but her mom was always so intent on spoiling her grandchildren. "Mom, I don't want my children to spoil their appetites before dinner," Sasha reprimanded. Michelle looked over defensively and smiled lightly.

"But you just simply _can't_ say no to these faces, can you?" Michelle asked. Sasha closed her eyes and sighed as she continued working on dinner.

"I do all the time. For instance, Chance gets no desert unless he eats his vegetables." Michelle gasped and placed her hand to her chest. Chance stopped midway through his first cookie and looked innocently at his mother. "Anyway, he didn't eat his lunch earlier and left it sitting on the table. I'm still upset with you, young man."

"Evil!"

"Sorry mommy," Chance said as he continued to eat his cookie happily. Sasha smiled sweetly and shook her head, god she loved her children. Chance and Carter were obviously identical twins, but you could tell them apart for the fact that Chance had more of his father's features while Carter had some of his mother's features. Chance was also slightly huskier. Sarah was the one that looked the most like her mother, she was also relatively smart for her age.

"Come on sis, you can't really be cutting down on my nephew on Christmas?" Zach asked as he entered the room. Sasha raised her eyebrow and stared over at him, he had a neat haircut and was wearing a military uniform. He married five years ago, his wife was pregnant with their first child. Zach walked over to Chance and quickly lifted him from the seat, causing the boy to start laughing. "Aah, there's my little man! Hey Carter, you've grown!" Chance laughed and held his stomach.

"I'm not Carter, Uncle Zach, I'm _Chance!" _

"Oh is that right?" Zach set Chance down and rubbed the top of his head. "Well darn, it's just getting so hard to tell you two apart these days! You like baseball, right?"

"That's Carter again, Uncle Zach!"

"Darn, again?" Chance enjoyed playing football with his friends and often threw the ball around in the school playground after school. Carter, was into baseball and had been in the little leagues for most of his life. Occasionally, the two switched around and tried to play the other game, but it just wasn't as enjoyable. "What do you say we go out back and throw the ball around a bit? Sound fun?"

"Can I come!" Carter asked with urgency. He and Chance did almost everything together, they were simply inseparable. Zach nodded and motioned for them to follow. The boys got up and Sasha quickly called after them.

"Hey! Put your jackets on and clean up your place first!" Sasha instructed. Zach sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry guys," Zach said sorrowfully. "The fun police has spoken. You have to clean up first." Sasha rolled her eyes and smiled as her two boys muttered and threw away their paper plates. Zach's wife, Vanessa, came by with the kid's jackets, as they had been lying on the couch.

"Here you go, you don't want to be cold," Vanessa said as she zipped up the boys coats. Chance and Carter smiled as they hugged their favorite aunt.

"Thanks Aunt V!" The boys called out as they ran outside with Zach. Sarah picked up her paper plate and stared at it with longing. She quickly looked over at her grandmother and held her plate up.

"Can I have another cookie?" She asked sweetly. Michelle cooed and Sasha quickly stopped her, she didn't want Sarah spoiling her appetite. She already made that clear.

"Watch it mom," Sasha warned. "I know Sarah, she's a sneaky one. She'll keep asking you for another, one after one, pulling you in with how cute she is."

"But I _want_ to be pulled in by her cuteness!" Michelle chimed. Sarah stood up and did a dance move, she was in ballet. Michelle cooed and quickly started grabbing a cookie for reward Sasha sighed and held up her index finger.

"One more, and that's _it_."

In the front yard, Carly was standing with Steven and Rick, she was preparing for her sendoff. She had requested to join the Air Force after she graduated college. She had a major in politics as well, so she would probably become a politician in years to come. "I am very proud of you," Steven said with a smile. Rick nodded as he and Steven both saluted Carly. She quickly saluted, but her arm wasn't positioned right.

"No, no, lift your elbow some more," Rick said as he pushed her elbow up. Carly nodded and stood erect, finally gaining her proper posture. "I'm glad you've chosen the military, but are you completely sure you want to go into politics later on down the road?"

"Yes Grandpa," she replied. She held her salute, as no one ordered her to stop saluting. She was told to always hold a salute to a superior officer until they issue otherwise. Steven caught this and chuckled to himself.

"Carly, you can stop saluting now," Steven said with a smile. Carly sighed and lowered her arm, she was getting tired of holding it up there.

"Thanks, I was getting exhausted. But yes, I think I'd be a great world leader." She looked over to see Amanda walking out into the front yard. She smiled and gave her sister a hug. "What brings you out here?"

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm going to miss you," Amanda said quietly. Carly would be going off into the military at the start of the new year, who knew when the next time anyone saw her would be. She actually had no interest whatsoever in the military, or politics for that matter. Everyone in the family knew somewhat the story of the events surrounding Carly's birth and whatnot. They deserved to know as well, especially since Spencer and Sasha had stated two separate anniversaries. Amanda looked over as a chocolate Labrador dog ran up to Carly and began licking her. She smiled as Carly pet her. "Ruby's going to miss you too."

"I bet she will. I won't be gone all the time, you know."

"I know, it's just when you _will_ be gone…who else is going to keep us all in line? All Derek ever does is keep to himself by studying or playing his video games."

"Well then, when I'm gone, it looks like you're in charge. You know mom and dad need help with that large family of ours." Carly winked and Amanda laughed once. Sasha did have trouble sometimes with keeping things in order, but that was mostly when Spencer was busy at work or working on a case.

"That is true. I'll be sure to do a good job when you're gone!"

"I know you will, Sis."

In Derek's room, he was busy working on a school project. He hated the fact that his teacher assigned homework through Christmas. At least it was nothing really horrendous, something small and somewhat fun to do. Although, raising a family of guinea pigs and observing how they bred and socialized was somewhat boring, especially when he had to write down all his observations. He groaned as he ran his hand through his long blonde hair. He was more into video games and math than science, but he wasn't complaining. Tyrone and Spencer walked in, carrying Angie with them. They wanted to see how his homework was coming along.

"How's it going?" Spencer asked as he sat upon the bed.

"Boring," Derek replied. Tyrone chuckled as he slowly sat next to Spencer and watched the animals in the cage. "Once I'm done with this, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Maybe play that new racing game you got," Spencer suggested. Derek shrugged as he finished writing the last few words on the page. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. Finally, he was done with today's hour long observation. Spencer laughed and slowly crossed his arms. "I almost miss Ms. Briggs sometimes. She was harsh, but school projects through Christmas? It was unheard of." Derek blinked and glanced over at his dad, he'd heard of her.

"She's some sort of legend to the school." She had become the assistant principal in her final years there, then retired four years ago. She now lived with an old friend. Evidently in her final years, she made the school become one of the greatest academically as well as through the sports teams. Their football team had become indestructible, untouchable, all because she hired some prime coaches on the staff. She had become one of the greatest people that school ever had.

"Yeah, who knew she had such great visions for Ridgeway."

"The woman's just a little younger than me," Tyrone said as he shifted his weight to one side of the bed. "And already she's done so much more than I've ever done in a lifetime." He was now in his eighties and his body was growing thin. He never expected to still be alive after all these years.

"Yeah…" Derek looked towards the door and saw Sarah barging in.

"Mom says that it's time to open presents!" Sarah called out excitedly. "After dinner is presents! Come on! We need to eat and then open presents!" She quickly grabbed Derek's wrist and started tugging. "Come on, come on, let's go! We need to hurry!" Derek chuckled and got up to follow his sister out to the kitchen. Everybody was already there. With them, was Pam and her daughter Sam. Carly smiled as she gave Sam a hug. They knew Freddie was having Christmas with his family while Sam was spending it with hers. Things were slightly awkward with the two friends now, but not entirely. The reason things had become awkward was because Steven Shay and Pamela Puckett had married six years ago. Which made Pam her grandmother and Sam her aunt.

"I'm surprised you're not with Freddie right now," Carly said as she sat down at the table beside Sam.

"He may be my fiancé, but my best friend is going off into the military. I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sam exclaimed. Carly smiled proudly and gave a nod. "I only hope you'll be here for the wedding."

"I'll try. I don't think I could miss_ that_ for the world."

Soon, dinner was done and everybody was gathering around the second living room in the house. It was the largest room and capable of holding the entire family. Everybody posed for a family picture, using a camera with a timer. This picture would be for Carly as she left for several months for the military.

Just before everybody began with the presents, the doorbell rang. Carly opened it and saw Gibby standing at the door. "Gibby!" She hugged him and took a step back, she was very happy to see him here, despite the fact that he was late.

"Sorry I'm late, my family decided to wait a little while before dinner," Gibby stated. He didn't want to miss today, especially since he and Carly had been dating for a few years now.

"It's okay."

"Hey!" Sarah shouted out. Carly and Gibby blinked as everybody looked over at the little girl, who now was pointing her finger at Carly accusingly. "It's present time!" Carly laughed as the others cooed. The two walked over to the center of the large 'L' shaped couch and sat down. Everybody cleared the area as Sarah stepped in the center of the room. "Mommy suggested I perform a dance for you, I learned this in ballet school. My teacher calls it the 'Farewell Rose' and it should be given to people who are going away for a while. I don't want you to go away, Carly…"

"Sarah…" Sarah wiped her eyes and shook her head, she knew she had to be strong and didn't want her oldest sister to see her crying.

"But if you have to, then you have to…and I want you to remember my dance!" Carly smiled and nodded her head. She wondered if Sarah knew that she was going to be back in a little over six months, the time would go by quickly. Amanda started the tape and Sarah begun by putting her fingertips together above her head, bending her elbows out slightly. She did a split and lifted her legs upwards, then quickly got up and began to twirl several times. The opening was pretty, but the dance in its entirety was truly remarkable and beautiful.

At the end of the dance, Sarah held up a flower and gave it to Carly, smiling and looking at her sister for acceptance. Carly took the flower and gave Sarah a hug. "It was beautiful, I'm proud of you!"

"I love you sis. Don't leave me, pwease!" Chance and Carter presented Carly with their gift next.

"We made these for you," Carter said with a smile.

"So you won't ever forget us," Chance continued. Carly smiled and opened the gift to reveal a large container of CDs. "They're recordings of some of the cool stuff we've done at school or on vacations!" Home movies of Chance and Carter, basically. She smiled and gave the two hugs.

"Thank you, I'll cherish these forever!" Carly replied. She gently set them down beside her and wiped her eyes. Amanda walked up with her present, and a basket in her hand.

"Two things," Amanda said with a smile. "You know recently our cat, Tabitha, had kittens. I don't know if they're going to let you keep one or not, but the kitten that was your favorite is in the basket." Carly looked in and cooed as she saw a pair of large eyes staring up at her from a small white and black furball. Amanda smiled and placed her present in Carly's lap. "I think you'll like this too." Carly nodded and opened it to see a violin. "I know you like the violin, so I thought if you ever get bored or lonely, you can practice and learn the violin!"

"Thank you Amanda, I love both! I don't think they're going to let me keep the kitten, though, so you'll have to take care of her for me. Okay?" Amanda smiled and nodded her head as she gave Carly a tight hug. "I love you Sis."

"I love you too. I'm going to miss you." Finally, it was Derek's turn to give his sister something. His gift to her was a set of her favorite video games, but with each came a disk of his commentary. He completed every single game and spent a long time trying to do so while also giving commentary on how he was going on about it. He left it separate, in case Carly wanted to play them herself without being spoiled. After the gifts to her, everybody went on to start unwrapping individual family gifts. There were numerous presents, so the entire floor had become littered with wrapping paper and presents within the hour. Christmas day had been perfect.

Soon, the time had come to truly say farewell to Carly as she went off for the military. It was only a couple weeks later, but the time had come. She had all of her things packed up and ready to go. She stood on the front lawn, the morning sun shining down on her proud, excited, and nervous face. She was scared, stepping into something so new to her, but she was going to do it with courage. She turned around to see Spencer with his arms around Sasha, who was crying like a baby now that her daughter was growing up and leaving home. Rick, Steven, and Tyrone were standing next to Michelle and Zach, the three men were giving Carly a salute. Zach was trying to stop his mother from crying as well, but she wasn't crying quite as hard as Sasha. The kids were all lined up with sad looks upon their faces, they still didn't want Carly to go. Gibby was there too, helping Carly with her things. Soon, a large bus arrived to take her on her way. Carly wiped her eyes and smiled at her family.

"Be sure," Sasha started out, speaking between sobs. "Be sure to do everything they tell you to do. Don't forget to brush your teeth daily and make sure to stay in good hygiene!" Spencer closed his eyes and smiled as Derek raised an eyebrow at his mom.

"Mom, I don't think you need to tell her all that anymore," Derek said quietly.

"I _know!_ But she's still my baby! She will always be my baby!" Sasha cried harder as Spencer wiped her eyes with a tissue. Carly smiled at Sasha and gave her a hug.

"I love you too, mom," Carly said thoughtfully. "Time's going to go by quickly, you know."

"For you maybe…but I won't be able to go a day without thinking about how you're out there in dangerous situations and I can't be there for you!"

"She's going to be just fine, dear," Spencer said as he patted Sasha's arm. He gave Carly a hug and looked into her eyes. "Do be careful out there. I don't want any surprises, got that kiddo?"

"Yeah, I know Dad." Rick and Steven were next. Carly looked at them and saluted, Steven quickly corrected her.

"Elbow up!" Steven called out as he saluted her. Carly chuckled and fixed her salute, maintaining perfect posture. She'd definitely get the hang of it in time.

"You know they're going to be tough on you at first," Rick informed her. "They want to weed out all the ones that aren't cut out for it. Stay strong, I know you'll do fine."

"Thank you sir."

"You _can_ say Grandpa…"

"I know, but I like saying 'sir' anyway. It's good practice for my superiors." Rick smiled and patted her shoulder, she was doing great. Sadly Sam had been unable to see her off, but fortunately they had her farewell a day ago. Carly turned to Gibby and held his hands. "Hey Gibby."

"I'll still be here when you get back. Okay?" Gibby stated with a firm smile. Carly nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

"Then I'll see you when I do come back." The bus driver honked the horn, signaling that goodbyes were over. Sasha cried again as Carly waved them off. "I love you guys! I'll write to you!"

"Do you have everything you need?" Sasha asked with urgency. "Your clothes are all packed, you got your toothbrush, shampoo…" She started listing things off and Carly merely smiled at her. Sasha was proud of her, but clearly just wasn't ready to let her go yet. Sasha looked at Carly and smiled, remembering her daughter was a grown woman now. "You've become a great woman, and I suppose I am keeping you…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I just can't stand to see you go off and not be able to see you again for so long…I love you baby."

"I love you, Mom." Everyone smiled and watched as Carly entered the bus and found her seat. The doors closed and the vehicle began moving. In the window, Carly was waving them off. The children circled Sasha and Spencer as Spencer hugged his wife closely.

"My baby's become a woman, Spencer. Did you see the look on her face? Pride, determination, she's grown so well over the years."

"Yeah, we've done our job with one kid," Spencer said with a slight smile. He kissed Sasha's forehead and looked at the rest of their children. "Now we just have to get our other kids to grow up and get off to college. Hopefully we make good parents to them."

"Well are you proud of us?" Derek asked instinctively. Spencer smiled and nodded his head, they were proud of each and every one of them. "Then there's your answer, you're already good parents. You just sent your eldest daughter through college and sent her off into military, parenting is not an issue at all…especially considering you didn't get to take care of her for her early years…"

"Yeah, let's not talk about that. It's all in the forgotten past now." The rest smiled and nodded their heads as everyone but Sasha went inside the house. Sasha simply continued staring at where the bus vanished in the distance. Shortly, Michelle came out and placed her hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"I'm proud of her too," Michelle said with a smile. "I'm proud of both of you."

"Do you really think I make a good mother?" Sasha asked quietly. "I wasn't able to be there for her while growing up…"

"And every year that you may have missed, you've made up for ten times. Carly's grown well and it seems she's learned to be happy. The past doesn't affect her, so I think it's definitely time for you to let that go. It's like your son just got through saying, you've raised her well in the last few years…and everyone can vouch that you've been a _great _mother for every other child you do have." Sasha smiled and looked over at her mother, she could feel the pride swelling in her heart. "For the sake of the rest, don't question your skills as a mother, especially with how well you've raised them to be the mature young men and women that they're growing up to be."

"Thanks mom…"

"And don't be afraid to hide parts of the past from them either, if they ever ask questions about it. Don't hide the truth from them, they deserve more than that. They all know parts of that truth, but maybe one day when they're ready to learn more they'll ask, don't forbid them from knowing…"

"I'll never hide the truth from my babies."

"Good. You're already a better mother than I was." Sasha chuckled and placed her arm around Michelle's shoulder as they stared off into the distance.

"Mom, as a mother, you may have been crappy. You weren't _too_ bad in the last few years, but I will say…you make an awesome grandmother." Michelle grinned and beamed with pride, she always wanted to make sure she was making her grandchildren happy.

"Are you ready to come inside now, then?"

"Yeah. Let's go." The women then made their way back into the house, it was quiet since everyone was still thinking about Carly's leaving and missing her already, so Michelle and Sasha figured it was time to start cheering people up somehow. Truly, everyone's lives felt complete now.

* * *

I'm amazed nobody's reviewed the wedding chapter! Of all the stories I've done and purposely skipped the wedding and how many people who complained about that aspect, I do a wedding chapter for them and they don't review. Really? Where the hell have all my fans vanished to in just one year?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and I truly hope you enjoyed the story. I thank those who reviewed, you kept me going and kept my spirits up. You don't know how good that is for me, considering I was almost done with writing thanks to some horrible happenings, but now I'm full gear thanks to this story and your supporting reviews! Please do read my other stories, I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon. Except back to college, I start college January! XD. I get to go into Criminal Justice, it's amazing!

So leave a review here and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I don't mind the simple revies but just a simple 'good chapter' _does_ get old, admittingably enough, but for me I don't care at all. At least it's better than the ones who just favorite or alert and never tell you what they think of the work, haha. Thanks again for everybody, I'm just finally in good spirits again


	31. Author Note: Coming Back

Multiple Author Note Selection

Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly, so don't get any ideas. I'm in the legal stuff too!

A/N:

* * *

Chapter (Author Note)

To my readers, I'm posting this on the ends of some of my best stories to try to bring everyone back who has left me because of the slump that happened regarding my ex and the whole lack of "Sam/Freddie" it caused me, _and_ to, as one of my friends said, "cheat" by using my best stories to get some of the newer readers with me too :P.

I want you to know that I'm not going to let my ex steal even my once favorite pairing of the show. It may be painful, it still is hard to cope with writing Sam/Freddie (for reasons you would probably not understand right now), so I'm taking my best friend's advice and doing "baby steps" first. The first baby step, writing a story with the main couple not Sam/Freddie, but they are a secondary and a strong focal point.

I can try to explain it as this: She used to always say she was exactly like Sam, and while I laughed it off, all the emotional and mental abuse I had been put through caused me to eventually start seeing it. The episode with Sam's mother did it, and I associated them once again as Sam and her mom had almost the exact same relationship, except had the two been locked up in a room they might have kiilled each other. Hm...regardless, those two never let me write, so my writing suffered. My liking of the show suffered. Then finally, my liking of Sam/Freddie suffered. The recent episode seemed to rekindle a bit of it for me.

It was also brought to my attention that I might have also lost some readers because I don't write Sam/Freddie anymore, so that's another reason I'm going to return to my roots. I need to, as said, take small steps first. I can't write a full blown Seddie multichaptered story right now, because when I try to write them, I think of my ex for some reason...or at least myself with her, it causes flashbacks. Eventually, through oneshots and using them as the secondary couple, it will all heal. Bear with me, if you will.

The first story I'm going to do now, that I want you to look at, which will involve Sam/Freddie as a secondary couple (and very important to the story) right after the most recent episode, will be "Deciding Our Fates". The main will, yes, be my ever famous Jonah/Valerie. The story is going to involve details of their struggles, Sam/Freddie's rise in their relationship, drama from Jonah and Valerie both feeling the guilt and ostracization from the other people in the school, as well as Valerie's boyfriend who is an abuser, then we have to deal with her mother newly in a wheelchair, we'll see all the things that caused the two to do what they did and why they regret their individual actions. Sam and Freddie will be there for the entire ride as we see Sam struggling with her father's walking out, and her coming out of her shell while Freddie helps her to do so. It will be a lot of drama, a _very_ good story I hope.

I will post "Deciding Our Fates" soon. Though tell me what sounds better "Deciding" or "Controlling". Or something else? I wanted something that would be a grabber, while at the same time showing the ever winding roads the four must take...got any ideas?

So I'm off to class. Remember what I have said, and look forward to that story. Please, support me through all this if you can ^_^.


End file.
